TRAITOR?
by hermeres
Summary: Traitor? Hermione Granger has be accused of Being a traitor for the Order. Now her new life will come crashing down as old faces come in and secrets shall be told as a romance blossoms into something more. SSHG. Rated M mild language & Torture
1. Arrivals

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

_**ATTENTION: DO NOT GO ANY FARTHER WITHOUT READING THIS. I HAVE RECEIVED EMAILS FROM PEOPLE SAYING MY STORY IS A REPLICA OF PAST CONFRONTATIONS. IT IS NOT. IT MAY SEEM THAT WAY IN THE BEGINNING. GET PAST THE FOURTH OR FIFTH CHAPTER AND YOU'LL SEE MAJOR DIFFERENCE. I HAVE EMAILED THE AUTHOR OF PAST CONFRONTATIONS AND TOLD HER OF THE LIKELINESS AND EMAILED HER MY PLOT. SHE HAS TOTALLY AND 100 AGREED THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT. SO PLEASE. DON'T SEND ME AN ANGRY EMAIL SAYING I STOLE THIS. **_

_**SEVERUS FAN WILL PROBABLY UPDATE HER PROFILE OR INSERT IT ON HER STORY. SAYING SHE KNOWS OF MY STORY AND NOT TO EMAIL HER WITH THIS.**_

_**DID YOU READ MY ATTENTION AT THE TOP? I HOPE SO.**_

**333333333333333333**

**555555555555 Hermione's P.O.V. 5555555555555**

They're coming. My whole world fell down with those two words.

This was just a regular night, eating with my friends Adrian (Drea), Kylie, Andy, Darryl (Dare), and Patrick (Trick). Just talking about the music group Wicans of Earth. Then Headmaster Turstini had said to quiet down. As soon as we were all settled in all four houses, Turstini began his announcement.

"We are going to have a slightly different year here, with more teachers, and more students. We have been offered and have humbly accepted to let all of Hogwarts come to our amazing school Poseidon. They will be sorted just not in the ceremony. You are to show the utmost best behavior that I imagine everyone can. They will be here in thirty minutes. You may now talk."

I immediately paled at the words 'Hogwarts' and 'coming'. I never wanted to see any of them again. Not since they accused me with being a traitor and having supposed evidence. Dumbledore, McGonagoll, Snape, and Moody interrogated and even poured Veritaserum in the tea they had me drink 'to calm my nerves'. Then they had Ron and Harry; whoops I mean Weasley and Potter, come in to confront me and yet got nothing.

The last month at that school was the longest hell anybody could endure; I was cast out everywhere. No one wanted to sit next to the 'traitor', give you a guess who said that. Weasley. I ended up taking meals in my room, isolating myself in the library, only coming out in public for classes with teachers who looked at me differently. People took my actions as trying to connect Voldemort.

Whenever I was out and no teacher was around I was called, "bitch", "Traitor", "Mudblood". So mudblood didn't matter anymore, but to be called 'bitch' and 'traitor' for something I didn't even do got to me. I got into the habit of going with out meals to escape the beatings and began to cut my self just to let some of the stress out.

But now I'm here with friends I care about and trust with my life. The person I really trust with my life, secrets, and confession is Thyme Doran. Professor at Poseidon, who is also a Spy and Potions Master. When I came here, he let the rumors determine who I was. After watching me closely, he figured out they were untrue. He offered an apprenticeship in Potions, at first to watch me. I know he will get in trouble with Dumbledore, because I'm the apprentice.

"Hey Mia, are you going to be okay? You know with 'them' coming and all." Asked Drea.

"You're to good to me, you all are. As long as I have ya'll to keep me stable and Thyme, I'll be fine." I said. "Well if they give you any trouble, just let us know and we'll take care of it Mia. Right boys!" Said Kylie. Dare, Andy, and Trick nod their head up and down.

"Hey Trick, have you heard 'MakeDamnSure' by Taking Back Sunday?" Andy Asked. Before Trick could answer, the doors open. Everyone turned around toward the doors, where Dumbledore walks in with McGonagoll and the teachers tailing behind them both. Then the students filed in. As they stood, Turstini got up to make another announcement.

"Students, I am Headmaster Andronis Turstini of Poseidon. We are pleased to accept you all into this lovely school of ours and hope you make it your home for the year. Since your journey was so long, quick announcements. Rules are just the same here as Hogwarts. Houses go as this: House Fishgold is equivalent to Hufflepuff, House Lidolphins is equivalent to Ravenclaw, House Liger is equivalent to Gryffindor, and House boaconda is equivalent to Slytherin. Take your seats and we will call professors off.

"I am Caran Vane and I am the Arithimacy professor and Head to Fishgold.

I am Sebastian Row and I am the Herbology professor.

Triniti Neo and I am the Astronomy professor.

Evelyn Gorgio and I am the Charms professor and Dead to Liger

Susan Slim, I am the Transfiguration professor and Head of Lidolphins.

I am Thyme Doran, Potions Master, Head of Boaconda, and apprentice is Hermione Granger.

"What in the Bloody Hell!" I heard Weasley shout.

"Ew! A mudblood what do you think your doing in the Boacondas, its Slytherin mudblood." Said Pansy.

"You better watch your tongue girl or I'm going to rip it out if I hear you utter a sound anywhere near of mudblood" yelled Dare.

"Yeah" said the others. Turstini took this opportunity,

"Dinner is served"

**3333333333333333333**

"Thyme, what are you doing with that girl as your apprentice?" Said Dumbledore.

"It's my business why she is my apprentice and no one else's." Replied Thyme

"We will talk about this later on Thyme." Said Dumbledore.

**3333333333333333333**

I hope he doesn't get in trouble for me being his assistant. I know how much spying means to him. There was one time that he came back hurt that I had to heal him. Ever since then, we are able to communicate telepathically. We both have a suspicion, but we didn't want to dwell on it.

Hermione! Yeah thyme. Are you still going to come down to night? If you want me to. Yes, please do.

and the connection was broken.

"Bye Guys, Thyme wants to talk to me, I'll see you later." I said.

"All right don't stay down there to long." Kylie said. "I promise"

**333333333333333333**

Thyme saw Hermione leave and made his way down to the dungeons as well. When Thyme left Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, and McGonagoll were watching when Gorgio spoke up;" you know their having an affair." "Who?" Said lupin. "Doran and Granger. They're seen entering and leaving his private chambers and their always looking at each other and to close as a professor and apprentice should be." As Gorgio explained.

Dumbledore then decided that it was time that they left as well to Doran's chambers.

As they reached the chamber they heard talking.

"Thyme, when will it be time."

"Soon it could happen right now to months away. Why? Are you scared?"

"Of course, to go through that kind of change is exciting yet terrifying."

"Do you plan on telling Drea or the others?"

"Gods no, what would they think of me, I just don't even want to think about it."

"You know they won't be like the others from Hogwarts, just relax."

" Remember you can't say anything about this or it'd kill you."

"I remember thank you very much."

**KNOCK KNOCK **

They heard rustling and muffled come in. When they came in they only saw Hermione in the room.

"Where's Thyme, Hermione" asked Dumbledore.

"He went to go get a shirt, Headmaster." She spat out.

"Don't take that tone with us Ms. Granger and why are you in a Professor's Private Chambers." Asked Lupin.

Before I could answer, Thyme's voice was heard, "Because I allow her to." He had just came out of the bedroom and saw the scene.

"Still she should not be in here." Said lupin.

"I don't care, what do you wish to see me for."

"We want to know what is going on with you and Ms. Granger" McGonagoll said.

"It is not any of your business..." as they continued to argue I sat down on the couch feeling exhausted. I began to feel pain shoot through my body.

"Thyme" barely audible, "Thyme" a whisper, "Thyme." After that happened I fell into darkness with a yelling of "Hermione" is the last thing I hear.

**333333333333333333333333**

**Review, Review. There's more to come. Trust me and you'll love it. Will soon be SSHG!**


	2. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**33333333333333333333333**

**55555555555 Third Person P.O.V. 555555555555**

Thyme turned around as Hermione fell into unconsiousness. He ran over to her and took her back to his bed with the others in tow. He gently laid her down on the bed. Her face was pale, she was sweating bullets and writhing. "What's wrong with her?" asked Dumbledore. "Ms. Granger stop this foolishnes or 20 points from Boaconda!" yelled Snape.

Thyme then snatched his wand out of his pocket and held it to them. They looked shocked when Lupin roared, "Doran, stop this. She has brainwashed you, we are on the same side, get away fro-" "Out now!" WIth that he stalked them to his front door and slammed the door shut with a locking spell leaving the four of them shocked.

"Who does he think he is!" cried McGonagol. "Come we will come see him tomorrow." replied Dumbledore

**3333333333333333333333 **

Thyme ran over to Hermione. He then proceded. He took his hands and put them on her head and spoke "mostra". He was suddenly in a house. This house had a blanket in work on a chair, had somewhat broken down furniture. He saw the clock and found out the time was 8:32pm and it said it was Thursday. He heard laughter coming from his right.

As he followed wand in hand, he came to a table surrounded by red heads. Seven of them to be precise, Six males and One Female, he knew then that it was the Weasley's home.. When he reached the group he heard "Yeah, it was wicked to see those kids... they were explaining what appeared to be an event that happened at whatever shop he and his brother owned. As if he cared.

He started to look around to wait for the event to happen that he was to be here for. For what seemed like an eternity he heard several 'Pops'. All seven of them froze in their spot when what looked like to be the leader of the black robed, white masked men suddenly shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA". Hitting what looks like the father, Arthur Weasley, in the chest. Suddenly it looked like a light show as the rest of the Weasley's rise out of their shock. One of the Twins was the first to go, not sure which one it was. Fred or George, no one ever knows which is which.

He heard blood curdling scream as two more Weasley's fell to the ground. The scrawny one, I think his name was Percy, attempts to call for help when he's hit by the Cruciatus spell. The five Deatheaters begin to stalk the Mother and the other twin in a corner. The last thing that Thyme sees is the green light hitting the chest of the two.

**333333333333**

Thyme was suddenly thrusted out of her mind. He looked around thinking he had to go tell Dumbledore right now to get them to safety, when he realized it was only Monday. He still had plenty of time. He looked over to the angel he couldn't believe he had the privlege to know such a creature. To him, she was sweet, caring, self-less, lovable, and intelligent. After she had helped him the first time after returning, he had seen how determine, stubborn, and amazing she was.

**Flashback**

**555555555555 Still Third even though it's a memory 555555555555555555**

He had just gotten out of the meeting and was limping through the woods that surrounded the castle. He had seen something when he passed the lake. Thinking it was a creature of the forest he whipped out his wand, and proceded to the being. When he reached the lake, what he saw amazed him to new heights.

There was a long hair brunette meditating ten feet away from him. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, then snapped himself out of his musing to find out it was Ms. Granger. "Ms. Granger what are you doing out here this late of night." As he inquired about her, he saw her open her eyes slowly to meet his eyes. What he saw amazed him, how could somebody be at that much peace. He had never known anybody to seem that relaxe.

He didn't realized that she had gotten up. He was pulled out of his resvoir when she placed a hand on one of his open wounds. He then snapped at her "Ms. Granger please refrain from touching my person. Now ten points from Boacondas for being out this late." "Hush it Professor! Just let me look at your wounds. Oh My God! What happened he only time i've seen something like this was when ..." her voice faded out.

He was about to snap at her to leave when she suddenly asked "Are you a Deatheater, Professor?" "How would you know where to get these?" "I had to helped someone I consider dear to me, when he returned. I still do." she said. When she heard him hiss in pain, she asked him if she could help. He had been so exhausted coming from the meeting that he blacked out when he was going to protest.

He woke up to have his eyes greet his green canopy above him. He ached all over. When he went to inspect his person, he found himself changed into one of his pajama bottoms. His shoulder was bandaged and he could barely move it. He was suddenly thankful that today was Saturday. He was brought back to reality when he heard a soft noise coming from beside his bed.

When he whipped his head around he saw her sitting there, staring at him with her large chocolate eyes. "You really shouldn't be moving. I need to ask a question, sir. Are you a spy for the Order?" she asked. "I want to know why you are here." he barked. "Well sir, you were bleeding pretty bad, collapsed after me asking to help you, and brought you back here to heal. Now are you a spy?" she exclaimed.

She was being rather persistent in knowing. "Why do you keep asking me that question?" he was begining to become paranoid. "I want to know so I know I didn't just help a Deatheater loyal to his Master." she replied.

He took this moment to look at his body in the mirror that was placed behind him. He saw his skinny, boney, pale body starring at him. All the scars that he had, stood out in the mirror, especially the long red line crossing his his chest from his right shoulder to just under his lowest left rib. "I want to know because you have a body like the person I used to help, after he would return from the meetings. His body is also as pale as yours and ridden with as many scars." she talked to him as he examined the rest of his body.

"It was Severus, wasn't it? That's who you used to help?" he implied. He knew Severus had gotten help but he had kept the person to himself not wanting everyone to know. "Yes he was, but after the accusations I tried to continue to help him. He pushed me back out of his life." she went on remembering her past. "Ms. Granger, Yes. I am a spy for the Order. And I would appreciate it, if you were willing to continue to help me when I return back from these 'meeting'."

He had requested her to help him, to continue to heal him. He saw her eyes bright up and he was proud that he had done that. "Yes I will, but on one condition. You must call me Hermione or Mia." she replied. He began to chuckle to himself. "You drive a hard bargain, Mia." That's how their whole friendship started.

**33333333333333333333**

He then proceded to cover her up. "Good Night Mia." He then gathered up one of his pillows and got a blanket from the closet and went to get a night on the couch.

He woke up to something sliding down his face. He knew it was Hermione. She had a habit of dripping water down his face when she slept over. He kept his features schooled and his breathing even. She continued until he grabbed her arm making her yelp. "You scared me." she exclaimed.

"Well when you put water on a man's face that allowed you to sleep in his bed, you get what you deserve. How are you by the way?" he asked.

"Fine, but I'm really sorry that I took your bed." Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it. What time is it?" He asked. She looked along the wall and saw that it was 6:30am. "6:30am. I need to get back to my dorm and get ready. Thank you again for letting me stay." She said as she headed toward the door.

"Mia would you like to teach today. You could show the Hogwarts students what you're made of. Plus penance for me sleeping on the couch. Good?" he asked. Hermione was reluctant but wanted to see the faces of them when she went into teach. It would be fun.

"Yes, I would love to." She replied as she headed out the door. Thyme then began to get dressed. Yes today would be a fun day indeed.

**3333333333333**

"Mia!" yelled drea. Kylie came out to see what the noise was and found Drea yelling. "Where were you? You promised to come back last night and you were gone. What if someone came up to inspect the beds?" "I'm sorry, I fell asleep and Thy didn't want to wake me up." Hermione said.

"Sorry, it's just that you're my best friend besides the others. I've already lost a lot. I just don't want to loose anymore. You're like a sister to me as well as Kylie. Just as Trick, Dare, and Andy are like my brothers." Drea had said that in such a small loving way it nearly made Hermione cry, but Kylie was already blubbering. "Just promise next time you'll owl us or have Thy come up and tell us." she said clearly saying how hurt she was.

"I promise to owl from now on or have Thy tell you. Now let's get ready. Kylie you still know that charm to take away puffy red eyes." she said looking Drea over.

"Yeah, come on Drea." Kylie said dragging Drea into the bathroom.

**33333333333333333333333**

**Twenty Minutes later**

**5555555555 Hermione's P.O.V. 5555555555555**

We walk down the stairs with our books to find the boys already waiting but looking ready to fall over any minute. "Finally! Can we go to breakfast now." Yelled Andy as him, Trick, and Dare start walking toward the wall sliding it open. As were walking down the corridor, Potter spots me and decides to step infront of her way.

"What is a traitorous bitch, like you, able to show yourself. And who are these, more traitors to Dumbledore." Potters spats. Hermione couldn't believe this and started to walk away with her friends. She hears Potter yell "Coward, can't even defend yourself." She should be angry. Here he was, one of her friends she thought she could always rely on but turned on her with evidence that didn't prove a thing.

When they finally reached the Grand Hall, they saw that it had been expanded to twice it's size. The Hall was only half full with some of the professors here. They took a seat right smack dab in the middle. This is how the tables went. Boacondas, Lidolphins, Fishgold, and Ligers. Just as they sat down to eat, there was a tap on Hermione's shoulder.

"Granger, what do you think you are doing over here. Slytherin is for purebloods." I turn to see that it was non other than Draco Malfoy with the always present Goyle and Crabbe. "Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed this is Boacondas not Slytherin's. Boacondas aren't as prejudicial as Slytherin. Now leave me to eat with my friends." I spat at Malfoy.

"Why you little Mudblo-" Draco started but he never go to finish just as a muffin came flying into his mouth. "I'll get you for that be sure of it." he promised as he walked away. As soon as he left, we all busted out laughing and that is how Thy found us. Laughing our heads off with tears streaming down our face.

"You might want to finish eating you only have five minutes." Thyme told them. "Thanks. We'll be sure to professor." Drea said as we started eating. Not to much later the bell rang to signal that classes would start in five minutes. When we made it down to the potions lab, we also noticed that it had been doubled. Drea, Andy, Dare, Kylie, and Trick made their way up to their seats after I told them I needed to speak to Thy. When I reached the door I knocked.

I entered when a voice told me i could come in and close the door. "Ms. Granger what is it you need. Were currently in a meeting right now." Snape asked. "Oh Severus please, she is going to teach today. YOU and I will be in the back of the class watching her teach." Thyme told him.

"What! She can-" Snape started but was interrupted by the bell. "Come Severus, Hermione." Thyme said this as he exited the room. Then Snape reluctantly made his way out the door to the lab. He followed Thyme up the steps and sat down.

The class was as loud as it could get with 44 people in it. "**SILENCE**"

**3333333333333333333333**

**If you thought that it will be like Past Confrontations you're wrong. It will be completely different go look on my profile. Read and Review.**


	3. Authority and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**This story will be completely different from Past Confrontations by Severusfan. I have emailed the author and she has said that i may continue and wanted to see what was similar. I have given her what was similar vut also gave her the Plot to her to show her it is completely different than her own. It is a good story. Mine may have started a little like it but will have a different ending, will have many unexpected deaths, unbelievable secrets of Hermione's family, powers, and how she's connect to voldemort and someone unexpected as well addeaths, and many different elements.**

**Everybody looked for the source of Booming, afterimmediately going quiet. They found Hermione lloking livid and ready to blow and dressed in black robes, hair back in a bun ( it is potions after all can't have your hair catch on fire ) and with an intimidating glare on her face. "What the Bloody Hell are you doing Granger!" Malfoy shouted. "Ten points from Boacondas for language Mr. Malfoy. Now i will be teaching this class for the day. Those of you who are from Poseidon you will be on your best behavior or will we need a repeat of last time. Those of you from Hogwarts, since I am Professor Doran's Apprentice i will be taking over some of his classes to get a handle of things. I don't like students jacking around the lab, their will be no sabatoging potions, and their will be no disrepect while in here. Now we will be working on the Socio potion to see who you will be paired up with for brewing for the year." Hermoine waves her hand towards the board and instructions and ingredients appears. She looks back around and see only the Poseidon students moving. "Well aren't you going to get going, work as individuals. NOW!" With that everyone gets up and moving but Potter and Weasley were reluctant to move.**

**"20 points from Ligers for not listening. If i have to tell you again detention will be handed out." Hermione barked at the two and the begun to get up and get their stuff. In the back of the class Severus was watching her with hidden shock, while Thyme stood their smiling like a father does to their child when the child accomplish something. After 20 minutes have gone by she begins to walk around to inspect the potions. "Barker, add a little more rosemary to your potion, Thomas slow down your stirring if you don't want to explode your cauldron. Weasley turn down your fire a little before it bubbles over." Hermione said correcting people. She heard Weasley mutter something. "5 points for back talking Weasley" Hermione said. As she turned her back Thyme and Severus say Malfoy pick up his wand and start moving Lilac leaves toward Potter's potion. Severus was just about to stand up and reprimand him when Thyme pulled him back down. Severus made a questioning glance towards him, and Thyme sent an all knowing smile and told Severus to watch. **

**Severus watched as it go closer to Potter's potion when suddenly the lilacs bursted into flames catching everybody's attention. "Malfoy what did i say about sabatoging potions. 50 points from Boacondas. I want 500 lines saying ' I will listen to Ms. Granger when told not to sabotoge potions.' I'm expecting it tomorrow. And Detention during Kaylar trip. Now go sit in the back of the room and you will recieve a zero for today." Yelled Hermione. "You can't do that. You're not even a teacher. You can't tell me what to do. and you certainly can't demand things from me." Retorted Malfoy. "I'm afraid your wrong Mr. Malfoy. I gave her permission. She is teaching under Professor Doran as his Apprentice meaning she has the same authority as any teacher when teaching. Now i expect not to have any more trouble from you." Headmaster Turstini said. No one had seen him watching. He gave Hermione a smile and said good day to her and left.**

**Class was once again in progress. Everyone from Hogwarts now knew not to trifle with her while she teaches. Hermione then looked up to see the clock and realized the only had three minutes. "Gather your potions and put them in a vile and you will be told in three days who you will be partnered with." With that said she turned and walked to the back where Thyme and Severus were. "Professor Doran, we're out of some of the ingredients needed for tomorrow." Hermione said to Thyme. "Well, me and Severus are going to be busy brewing tonight, can you get them by yourself tonight?" He asked Hermione. She looked a little weary for a second, until she replied "Sure i can do that. Just can you tell Headmaster Turstini that i will need to go out tonight to collect it. And i need to talk to you for a moment." Hermione answered. Thyme then said sure and the bell rang and Hermione got ready for yet another class with Poseidon and Hogwarts students.**

**When Classes were dismissed for Lunch, Hermione hung back to talk to Thyme. As soon as Hermione closed the door Thyme cast a silence spell ensuring their privacy. "Thy, Have you told Dumbledore about what i saw." "No not, yet Mia. but i was planning on it ten to fifthteen minutes to go down there." "Thy can you also have him follow Potter around because i have a feeling something will happen." Hermione asked almost desperately. Thyme looked at her in shock and told her "I will tell hmi to watch Potter because i fear for his life and i will make sure he heeds the warning." "Okay well i'm gonna go get something to eat. See-you after." After that Hermione went and walked out and headed for lunch. But what Hermione didn't see a pair of green eyes watching her every move.**

**Hermione arrived at lunch and took her seat in between Andy and Drea. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to teach today. I would have been more prepared and been able to laugh at all the Hogwarts students stunned reactions." Kylie exclaimed. "Yeah, and the little fight with Malfoy was so funny, I nearly bit my tongue off laughing about it. I wished i had a cámara to capture that." Trick said this faking sadness. "I just wanted an element of surprise is all. Oh! I have to go out to night to gather ingredients for tomorrow so i won't be in the dorm until at least midnight." Hermione told them. Lunch went just as expected and same with the rest of the day.**

**/But while Hermione was at Lunch Thyme was wishing to kill Lupin that exact moment. His head was pounding from all of Lupin's bloody yellling. Thyme was just about to snap when Severus jumped in. "Let's take this with a free mind. I say we get them out and hidden. And while were there talking to them we hide a cámara. That way when the 'attack' is done we can summon it back to look at the contents. But Thyme will you please tell us how you got the information." Severus reasoned with Lupin and Thyme. "No i'm not allowed to say since i sworn to an unbreakable vow, to never utter the person's name unless said person reveals it herself." Thyme told everyone. Lupin was just about to begin to yell again when Dumbledore stopped him.**

**"Lupin calm down. We will contact Arthur and have him and his family leave just as Severus had stated. Now excuse me i'm going to contact him." A few minutes later Albus came back in and told them that Arthur will be gone by 5 tonight. Now is there anything else you need to talk to us about Thyme?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, there is. You need to keep an eye out for Potter, my contact has told me to fear for his life." Thyme told him. Everyone sat in silence at the request. "Yes, we will look over him, Remus why don't you do it. He trusts you almost completely. And you are not to tell him why you are with him. Agreed?" Dumbledore explained. Remus didn't take long to think and said "Agreed." With that it was time to get back to classes. Everything went just like it should then dinner came. Same as always. After diner Hermoine put on her black cloak and grabbed a basket and proceded out the doors after getting the go ahead from Turstini and Thyme.**

**Hermione was picking up some mushrooms needed when she heard a noise. She shrugged it off as an animal. When reached a clearing she stopped to look at the moon. And she began to speak, " Mistress of the Moon, Master of Water, and Life Force of the Earth, I beseech you. Show me the-" she stopped when she was grasped from behind. She turned to see the person who shouldn't be anywhere out at night in the woods. Potter. "So this is where the traitor goes at night." Potter spat at me. I look behind him and there they are looking smug thinking they caught her at something. "Potter unhand me this instance. Weasley's, Longbottom what are you doing out here in the woods past curfew." Hermione spat. "Don't try to turn this around on curfew. Why are you out here? Trying to find one of you Deatheater buddies." Ginny snaps. **

**"You don't know what you're talking about. Now get back inside this instance or 150 points from Ligers and detention." She yelled out frustrated and proceded to leave only to be stopped by a hand on her arm jerking her back. "We aren't going anywhere until you tell us what you were doing Granger." Ron Snapped back. Just as i'm about to reply i see movement behind them. Suddenly emerging from the shadows are five Deatheaters. "Run now before you die. We need to go get Dumbledore and Turstini to tell tha-" She never got to finish her sentence when she was stunned from the most unlikely perosn in the world. Longbottum. Leaving the four in the woods without the knowledge of the impending DeathEaters.**

**Review! Review! The Traitor will come out in the next chapter. **


	4. Revealations & Taking a Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Uhh! My head is killing me." Hermione came to in a dark room. My head feels like it is going to bust any minute. Hermione attempts to soothe her head when she realizes she can't move her hand more than half a foot. Hermione looked up to find her hands shackled to the wall. 'Where am I? Why am I-' She lost her train of thought when something was thrown into the room landing witha loud thud. That something moaned.

"Hello?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"What do you want? You're the reason why we're all here?" The 'something' said hoarsely.

Suddenly it came back to her. The woods, Potter and his friends, and the Death Eaters. "Who are you?" Hermione eagerly asked.

"You know exactly who I am. You just want to play dumb. Ron? Ginny? Neville?" She knew this voice: 'it was Potter. That meant if he's here then the Death Eaters got a hold of us.'

"Potter tell me right now where are we?" Hermione asked.

"You know where we are. We're at your master's. Voldemort's. Are you happy now? He's going to toy with me for a bit then kill me." Potter spat at her.

"Harry? Where ar-" She was interrupted by somebody calling Harry's name in a barely audible voice called from Hermione's left. It was too hoarse to tell who it was.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Harry weakly answered. Before anybody could get another word out the door banged opened again. Two hooded figures glided past the door and stopped right in front of Hermione. The one on the left raised a wand untied Hermione's hands. They jerked Hermione up and pushed her out the door, keeping a wand pressed to her back the entire time. They pushed Hermione, urging her to keep on walking until they reached two ten-foot high wooden doors. One cloaked figure pushed the doors open and shoved her through them and onto the floor.

Hermione fell and landed on her wrist with a sickening crack following. Hermione could barely hear a snarled, "Get up." through the daze she was in. Her head was suddenly jerked back and she was forced on her knees. She couldn't see anything because of her hair, which was hanging in her face. She felt a cold, scaly hand push her 'rat's nest' of hair out of her face toreveal red, glowing eyes starring into her brown ones.

Meanwhile, Severus and Thyme were working on a new version of Wolfsbane. They were just about to put in Moon Sugar when they both hissed. They clutched their left forearms, shoving their sleeves up to see the mark grow darker and move. They both knew what this meant: they would be feeling pain tonight. They simultaneously pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and scribbled a note to say they were being summoned. Once finished, they sent it to Dumbledore and went to don their Death Eater robes. Once appropriately dressed, they touched their marks and concentrated on their dark lord.

They found themselves in front of two ten-foot high, wooden doors. Both knew that someone had been captured and brought to this place to be tortured. They slid their masks on and opened the doors in time to hear a roar of laughter. They saw a circle around the latest victim, and when they pushed their way to see the night's victim they were stunned momentarily. Hermione lay writhing on the floor under what appeared to be the Cruciatus curse. They were helpless to look away. Severus and Thyme felt so helpless - they couldn't save her unless they took her away and revealed themselves.

"Now show me what I want to know, Mudblood." Voldemort hissed at her. When she didn't respond he released her from the Cruciatus Curse and called another Death Eater over. Voldemort motioned the Death Eater over to him and whispered in his ear. The Death Eater began to smile, the kind that promised something deadly. He moved towards Hermione's fallen form and kicked her in the stomach, causing her fall on her back. He sat on top of her thighs and slowly drew his dagger out.

He drew up her shirt and began to carve into her stomach. She simply stared at the ceiling and didn't utter a sound as the Death Eater wrote 'MUDBLOOD'. Voldemort quickly grew bored of her and called the Death Eater off and had him drag her over to face him. When he still couldn't access her mind, he let out a frustrated sigh and motioned them to grab her by her arms. "Take her away while I talk to some of my most trusted Death Eaters. You, my dear, will tell me what I want to know. Understand?" He hissed at her as she was dragged out of the wooden doors.

When she was stopped at another door, she assumed it was the room she was in before. The Death Eater who had been cutting her took off his mask to reveal his face and shoved back into the room she was previously in. She now knew that she had to get the other three out of here, and soon!

Hermione looked up and saw that Harry had been put into the place shehad at. She crawled over to Potter with a new determination to get them out of here.

"Potter, Potter look at me. I need to get you out of here as well as the other two. Now will you help me get them out when I help you?" Hermione whispered, desperately to him hoping he was awake.

"How do I know you're not playing me for a fool?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Harry look around you. Who is the one person that is missing since we've been captured? Think about it. I'm here in this room as a prisoner, but one of us who was out there isn't here." Hermione reasoned.

Harry thought about it and then nodded his head in understanding. Hermione reached up and unlocked his hands from the shackles. She helped him to his feet and then began to move towards the other two figures in the room. It was hard to do since Hermione had lost to much blood and felt her body on fire from the Cruciatus Curse. Where Harry felt the same minus the blood loss. When they were close enough, Harry could see the other two were unconscious. When they had freed the two, Hermione dragged theRon to whereHarry & Ginny were at. When she reached Harry she putRon right next to Ginnyand reached into her shirt. She then took out a necklace and gave it to Harry, telling him to grab it.

"What?" Harry questioned, dumbfounded.

"It's an emergency portkey that I keep with me at all times in case something like this happened. It will transport the holder to the headmaster's office in Poseidon. Now grab it and say '30 Seconds to Mars' when ready." Hermione said as she took Ron and Ginny's hands and put the necklace around their necks and extended it to Harry's.

**Author Note: Had to put my Favorite Band in here.**

"What about you?" Harry asked desperately. They heard footsteps approaching the door and she took his hand and forced him grab it. Hermione whispered ' 30 Seconds to Mars' and she was left alone. Then the door opened to reveal Longbottom with a confused face that lit into fury.

Meanwhile, Thyme and Severus saw her carried out and moved to follow her when Voldemort called them back.

"Eager to get in on the Mudblood?" Voldemort asked.

"You know it Master! Forgive me my lord, but what is she doing here? She's no longer close to Potter. I just don't understand it." Severus asked.

"She is just entertainment. I grew tired of her and sent for Potter. The two redheads are entertainment as well." Voldemort laughed cruelly. Severus and Thyme were shocked.

"Potter? He's here, right now?" Thyme asked shocked.

"Of course not! He's in the dungeons right now - Longbottom is retrieving him." Voldemort responded, barely able to keep his excitement from showing.

Suddenly, the door blew open and Longbottom dragged Hermione into the room.

"Longbottom, Did I not request Potter? Go get me Potter." Voldemort angrily commanded.

"My lord they're gone, and so are the Weasley's. She was the only one in there. I was com-" Longbottom stopped when he was hit with the deadly green light from Voldemort's wand.

Voldemort turned to Hermione and commanded, "Girl tell me where they went NOW!"

"NO! YOU ARROGANT, SLIMEY, EGOTISITICAL, SNAKE BASTARD. YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT PURE BLOODS, MUGGLE LOVERS, OR MUGGLES. WELL YOU HYPOCRITE YOU SHOULD KILL YOUSELF, SINCE YOU'RE A HALF-BLOOD!" She yelled, amazing everyone. She was the only one that would dare to yell at Lord Voldemort. Silence ensued until Voldemort began to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing except Thyme and Severus. They thought she would be taken away when "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed out in the room.

"Now I'll never get the information i needed! Damn!" roared and disgruntled Voldemort.

I would like to thank SeverusFan! for helping me by beta-ing my chapter for me.


	5. Revealations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

**I Plan on holding my Completed Chapter 6 hostage until I get more reviews.**

"Get her out of here! Dump her at Poseidon to show them what happens when someone tries stands up to me." Voldemort yelled as two fat men came and carried the lifeless form out. Thyme and Severus knew there was no helping her, since she had the look in her eyes that is only put there by the killing curse.

"Potter is probably with his precious Dumbledore right now. Damn the Mudblood for interfering. Severus! Thyme! You are to watch him at Poseidon and when the oppurtunity presents itself I want you to get him here. Dismissed!" Voldemort commanded before he turned and walked out of the room.

Two pops echoed in the room as Thyme and Severus disapparated back to Poseidon.

As they appeared in the woods, they hastily made their way back to the castle and up to the Headmaster's office. Since Albus had arrived, he had been using Headmaster Turstini's office for business. Turstini was informed that the Order of the Phoenix truly existed and was inducted in the same day. When they arrived they noticed it was 2 am - they had been gone for only half an hour. As they reached the Statue of Poseidon, God of Water, they recited the password "Neptune". In response, the statue began to turn, revealing stairs exactly like Dumbledore's Gargoyle Statue at Hogwarts.

They knocked on the door and were met by McGonagall. "Severus, Thyme - five students were taken. Mr.'s Potter and Weasley, and Ms. Weasley are in the infirmary being looked over by Madame Janile. Mr. Longbottom is also missing, and so is Ms. Granger." She reported, sounding very frightened.

"We know. That's why we were called. He had captured them, but I think we should go see Dumbledore to give him our full report." Severus gravely responded, not wanting to think about Hermione at that moment. Severus thought Thyme also wouldn't be able to, since he hadn't said a word since they arrived.

Entering the Infirmary, Severus and Thyme were met by Dumbledore, Lupin, Turstini and Drea.

"Ms. Nigel? Why are you here?" Thyme questioned, coming out of his daze.

"I was the one that reported Hermione as missing, because she had yet to return to the dorm." Drea responded in a monotone, as if she was a robot.

"Albus. Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger are dead. Longbottom was a Deatheater and Hermione was killed for standing up to Voldemort." Thyme responded in almost the exact same tone. Drea, after hearing the news, fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Ms. Nigel!" Turstini said as he picked her up. "Must have been from shock." He simply stated. Drea was sent up to her dorm by way of a castle elf.

The door to the infirmary bursted open with Professor Row carrying a bloody mess in his arms. "I found her on the grounds. Madame Janile!" Everyone turned to look at the mess and saw that it was Hermione. Everyone stood frozen as Hermione was lain on a bed until they heard a shriek.

"OH! DEAR MERLIN! MOVE!" Madame Janile screamed in horror, before making her way to Hermione. McGonagall came over asking to help and was instructed to shut the curtain while Madame Janile inspected her. McGonagall already knew Hermione was dead, looking the way she did. She glanced down at her stomach and saw 'MUDBLOOD' carved into her skin.

McGonagall and Madame Janile exited the room Hermione had been put in after a minute.

"She's dead."

Everyone looked like they were about to cry, except for McGonagall, who openly cried. McGonagall had thought of Hermione as a daughter, and when she found out that Hermoine was a 'Traitor, ' she couldn't believe it. But with the evidence was staring her in the face she felt like crying.

"Let's go to Andronis' office so you can give your reports and we can review Harry's memory." That said, Dumbledore turned around and left through the door with the five of them in tow.

When they reached the office and had securely locked and warded the door they began the meeting.

"Thyme and Severus please give us your report." Dumbledore politely asked.

"We were working on Lupin's potion when we were called. Once we arrived, there was a circle of Deatheaters. We naturally assumed that they had gotten a muggle and it would be a torture and speech night. But when we got close enough to the front we saw that it was Hermione. She was under the Cruciatus curse, never uttering a sound. It pissed Voldemort off and he called another Death Eater and began to cut her and carve 'MUDBLOOD' into her stomach.

He had her taken away and called us to him to talk about his accomplishment in capturing Potter. We were just about finished with the conversation when Longbottom came in saying Potter and the Weasley had gotten away and it was Hermione's fault. Voldemort killed Longbottom and interrogated Hermione as to their whereabouts. Then she told him off, Voldemort killed her in punishment." Severus described in monotone, sufficiently hiding his loss.

"Now we know what happened to them, let's review Harry's memory." Dumbledore said, and soon they were all in the pensieve.

MEMORY.

_They saw Hermione look up and spot Harry. She stood up with a look of determination, and began to crawl over to Potter on her hands and knees._

_"Potter, Potter look at me. I need to get you out of here as well as the other two. Now will you help me get them out when I help you?" Hermione whispered desperately to him hoping he was awake._

_"How do i know you're not playing me for a fool?" Harry hissed._

_"Harry look around you. Who is the one person that is missing since we have been captured? Think about it. I'm here in this room as a prisoner - but one of us who was out there isn't here." Hermione reasoned._

_Harry seemed to think about it and then nodded his head in understanding. Hermione reached up and unlocked his hands from the shackles and helped him up to his feet. Hermione moved towards the other two figures in the room. When Harry and Hermione reached them, they could see the other two were unconcious. Once the other two were free, she put Ron on the ground and reached into her shirt. She took out a necklace and gave it to Harry telling him to put it on._

_"What?" Harry questioned, dumbfounded._

_"It's an emergency portkey that I keep with me at all times in case something like this happened. It will tranport the holder to The Headmaster's office in Poseidon. Now grab it and say '30 Seconds to Mars' when ready." Hermione said as she extended the necklack to Ron's neck._

_"What about you?" Harry asked desperately. They heard footsteps approaching the door and she took his hand and forced him to grab it. Hermione whisphered ' 30 Seconds to Mars' and was transported in front of Headmasters' Dumbledore and Turstini._

The fire of the Floo came to life to reveal Madame Janile's head.

"Madame what is the matter?" Turstini asked.

"Ms. Granger!" Everyone ran to the floo and transported themselves to the Infirmary to see...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I would like to thank Severusfan for helping me with perfecting my chapters. Review. Review.


	6. Revealations part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'll continue to hold my chapters hostage until i get 5 reviews from every chapter from now on.**

When everyone entered the room, they all stopped in shock. Hermione was on the hospital bed with her back to them. They were stunned to see her sitting up by herself. Lupin moved towards her slowly. He placed his hand on her shoulder just as Thyme started to yell at him not to touch her. Lupin was flung violently back against the wall. As he slumped down to the floor, he was noticabely smoking. Particularly from the hand that he touched Hermione.

Madame Janile raced forward to help him when there was a sudden burst of wind. A pair of magnificent red wings sprouted from Hermione's back. The wings stretched towards the ceiling until they folded to her body. They wrapped completely around her and begun to glow a soft red that slowly grew darker.

"Get Potter and the Weasley's out of here at once. We have to vacate before the glow becomes black." Thyme yelled as he ran to get Potter. As he raced out with Potter, Severus went for Ron Weasley while Turstini went for Ginny Weasley.

Thyme ushered everybody out and double-checked to made sure everyone there, then he began to close the door. An earthshattering scream erupted from within the glowing fold of feathers that had become completely pitch black. Thyme the doors shut and started putting up charms to protect them from the sudden energy blast.

"What is going on here?" Turstini yelled at Thyme.

"She is morphing into her true form." He answered, keeping it sweet and short.

"Morphing! What in the hell do you mean by that? You're not making any sense in this Thyme." Severus said in a pleading voice he didn't like. Severus sounded lost, scared and vulnerable - Severus didn't like that feeling at all. He had experienced enough of it when accusations of Hermione being a 'traitor' and he never wanted to experience that ever again.

"She is morphing into her final form. Hermione comes from a long line of powerful beings. I can't say anymore about this. I'm sorry." Thyme said waiting for the sign to go in.

As they all felt the energy spike lower, Thyme stood up. Thyme went to the door and opened it, revealing wings that were once again red. He began to walk cautiously toward the wings calling out softly, "Hermione. It's me, Thyme. Hermione show me that you can hear me." Thyme said, sounding desperate for a sign. Suddenly the wings changed from red to black, disentigrated until all that was left was Hermione huddled on her bed with her knees pressed to her chest.

Everyone stared at her, completely dumbfounded by this new developement. "Can I possibly get some clothes to put on?" Hermione spoke, barely audible. The men instinctively turned their backs to her as Madame Janile and McGonagall came rushing over to her. After drawing the curtains shut, Madame Janile began her examination of Hermione. After some wand waving, Madame Janile was happy to say she was as healthy as she was before she came here.

Madame Janile left her sittng on the bed in her green tanktop and black shorts, staring out of the window. McGonagall attempted to ask her some questions, but gave up when there was no response. McGonagall let out a frustrated sigh and opened the curtains to find Madame Janile fixing Potter in his bed. McGonagall noticed that Ron and Ginny Weasley were already on the beds being monitored. Thyme pushed past McGonagold and appeared by Hermione's side.

3333333333333

"Hermione! You had me scared for a while. I thought I actually lost you. Never, ever do that again. Now how are you doing, no pains, irritations, any headaches?" Thyme asked, throwing questions at her left and right.

"Thyme my boy you need to give her time to adjust. Now Ms. Granger will you be able to talk to us about what just happened to you?" Dumbledore asked in his 'completely lost but curious' voice.

There was no reply whatsoever. She simply got up and walked across the room to the window, where she saw her reflection. Her once brown hair was now snow white with red highlights. It was also shortened to the middle of her neck. Her eyes had changed to red and her skin had taken on a tan that was a good three shades darker than she normally was. She could tell she had grown a couple of inches, and she looked to be a little better toned than she was before

Hermione made her way back to the stunned group and settled down on the bed. "It's just so nice to see this many people concerned with my well-being." Hermione changed from sarcasm to serious very quickly. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is yelling at Voldemort and getting hit with the Killing Curse. Did Potter and the other two get here safely?"

"Yes, they all got here safely. But we're more concerned with you.What just happened here and how did you survive the Killing Curse?" Lupin asked almost accusingly.

"I must protest. If Lupin is going to be here just to attack Hermione I suggest he leaves." The voice of reason came from Severus Snape's mouth. Severus didn't even realise that he had said her first name. It didn't go unnoticed by Thyme.

"Remus there will be no need of this and you are to remain civil to Hermione." Albus interjected.

"It's Ms. Granger to you, Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione replied icily.

"Very well Ms. Granger, care to explain to us what caused your sudden change in appearance and power?" Dumbledore retorted looking Hermione over. Dumbledore couldn't help but think that it was a big change indeed.

"If you must know I am a Caller. Special Witches who have wican abilites, able to control the four elements found on Earth. We can also call upon powerful guardians." Hermioned explained in a nonchalant voice.

"Ms. Granger don't lie to us. 'Callers' are just myth." Dumbledore told her in his all-knowing voice.

"Well, Caller's are not myth. We can live up to 700 years old with our soulmate." Hermione stated looking straight at Severus, but only Severus and Thyme caught it. She continued, "When the final transformation occurs Callers, will be able to call all guardians and immunities grow. I couldn't give you anything for my sudden burst of energy, because we are said to be myth. So why say anthing when you wouldn't believe me just like you are now? Oh, and now I can avoid all curses, hexes, and the Unforgivables."

Lupins angry voice broke into the conversation, "No one can avoid the Unforgivables save for Harry."

"Yes, Harry managed to survive, but only because of what his mother was." Hermione stated as she turned to glance at Harry. "It sure is amazing what a mother can give her child while protecting them. Most would not be able to give their child the gift of immunities to these curses. But Harry's case was different. To have a mother who is a 'Caller' is extraordinary."

"Harry's mother was a 'Caller'? That's absurd. Lily would have told me - we were best friends." Lupin said disbelievingly.

"She couldn't tell you. What would have happened had Voldemort found out about her being a 'Caller'? She made the unfortunate mistake in telling Pettigrew when he became their secret keeper. He told Voldemort and that's why they were targeted. The 'Prophecy' tells that a child born at the end of July will help in the downfall of Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"How do you know that she was a 'Caller'?" McGonagold was getting very curious.

"It's in Harry. The way he was saved from the Killing Curse, able to defeat Voldemort time and again. Here let me show you." Hermione proceded to walk toward Harry, while Lupin readied his wand in case Hermione tried to hurt him. She moved his hand out of the way and with a wave of her hand, brought out a silver and bluish glowing ball from his head and threw it up into the air.

333333333 **Vision** 33333333333

_"Lily come with me. We can control the world with your powers. Leave your son and come with me. James is dead, there is nothing left for you." The cloaked figure hissed at her._

_"No! This is my son - my own flesh and blood. LEAVE." Lily swung her arms out and threw Voldemort back. Lily ran towards the baby crib. "Harry! Never forget your heritage. Always follow your heart. I love you, my son. Blessed Be."_

_"You'll pay for that, you Bitch! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed Voldemort. As Lily's body crumpled to the ground, Voldemort glided over to the crib. "You will never defeat me if you're dead. Avada Kedavra." Voldemort hissed. The spell flew towards Harry only to be repelled right back to Voldemort. An ear-drum bursting screech rang throughout the house as Harry cried._

_A red light began to glow in front of Harry. Harry immediately calmed down when it transformed into his mother. "Shhhh. Don't cry my son. I chose to die to save you. I want you to be safe, kind, brillant. Don't judge people by their cover. You're going to hate your godfather but you'll grow to love him. Trust me. I love you, my son." Lily began to glow red again and disappeared only to leave a glowing orb in her place. "I give this to you to protect you where I can not." A voice whispered as the orb flew into his chest._

_"James! Lily! He's going to attack! Get out now." A voice yelled from downstairs. "Oh Merlin! LILY!" The sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs resounded through the house. Suddenly, the owner of the voice appeared. "Lily? Lily wake up!" The voice whispered. "Gah-gah. Wha-hah!" The owner took out his wand as he moved over to the crib. What baby Harry saw was black hair, a large nose, and the intimidating face of Severus Sape. "Oh Harry! I'm sorry I can't take care of you but it's for your own good." Severus said before picking Harry up and walking out the door. _

3333333333 **End Vision**33333333

Everyone was now looking at Severus with amazement and shock except Hermione, who had known all along. "You can't be Harry's Godfather. Sirius was." Lupin stated still shocked.

"Correction Lupin. Sirius is Harry's Godfather on James side, while I'm his Godfather on his Lily's side. I wasn't able to care for him at the time because Lily had told me about a vision she had concerning me. She told me if I took him in I would die and Harry would have nobody. So we put him with the Dursleys'. And don't say I don't care for the boy or even know him. I have saved and protected the boy for most of his life. And I know about him through one of his friends." Severus simply stated, before going over to check on Harry.

"You will call **ME** if Harry comes out of it, Madame Janile. Understood?" Severus commanded.

"You can't order her around. Harry doesn't even know you're his Godfather." Lupin hissed angrily.

"Correction. Harry knows. He's known since I opened up his memory of what happened. He'll want answers I'm sure. Thyme can I please sleep in your rooms tonight? No one can see me like this until I fix myself." Hermione asked.

"Yeah go right on ahead." Thyme turned back to Turstini. "Headmaster we must get Ms. Nigel back here and clear her memory of anything that happened. She can't be allowed to blab this to anybody."

Thyme said. "Don't worry about it - it's already been done. Now do we set up a meeting tomorrow? In light of these events, I plan on letting the school have the day off tomorrow." Turstini asked the others. After everyone gave nods of approval, everyone decided to go back to bed and review everything that happened today in the morning.

&&&&&&&

**Just like to thank SeverusFan! for beta-ing my story once again. Once again Review!**


	7. Remembering the beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I would like to think the readers who have been reading my story and have reviewed as much as the could. I thank you ans hope that everyone will continue to review.**

"Severus, will you go watch Hermione while I check on our Potion?" Thyme asked.

"Sure. Retrieve me if you need help with finishing." Severus commented before walking down to Thyme's chambers. Severus approached the Basilisk portrait and whispered, "The Kill". 'Absolutely the perfect password for this portrait,' Severus thought as he walked into the living room. He passed the deep ocean blue sofa and the kitchen as he made his way back to the bedroom.

He came into the room to find Hermione on top of the bed covers curled into a ball. He moved silently over to her form and picked her up as he quietly whispered a spell. The covers turned down with enough room to put her in comfortably. When she seemed comfortable, he settled down on the chair next to the bed thinking about the reverse in this situation.

3333 Memory 3333

_I stumbled into the corridor, dripping blood from numerous wounds. I limped down the stairs, but lost my footing on one of the steps. I tumbled down the stairs before crumpling into a ball at the foot of the stairs. That's how she found me. _

_"Professor Snape? Professor Snape! Can you hear me? Great, he's unconscious." Hermione muttered under her breath. _

_"Miss Granger, please refrain from shouting." I snapped at her. _

_"Oh, Professor. Do you think you can help me get you to your rooms? Hermione worriedly asked. _

_"Miss Granger, I believe I can, just give me your shoulder to help me. The password is 'Dunderheads'." We began to limp the long way to the portrait hiding my chambers. _

_"Dunderheads." Hermoine whispered, trying to be considerate of my hearing since I snapped at her. She helped me into the room and I instructed her back into her own room. _

_"Go ahead and leave. And if I hear that you told anybody about this, I swear you'll fail poti-" I grumbled, but was interupted by the annoying Gryffindor Know-It-All. _

_"Yes, you'll fail me, give me a horrible boils potion when no looking, hex me until you think it's sufficient. Trust me I won't go blabbing this to anybody, not even Harry and Ron. Now I 'm going to spell off your clothes - leaving your underwear in place - so I can heal your wounds. I may have to make some potions for you. Would that be alright?" She asked hesitantly, most likely thinking I was going to yell at her for her words._

_"Yes, you may use the Potions room to brew." I could see the shock and astonishment on her face. She didn't hide her emotions anywhere near as good as me. "Thank you." It was barely audible - but she could tell that I meant it. She gave me a small smile as she got to work on my wounds. _

3333 END MEMORY 3333

3333 NEW MEMORY 3333

_"Miss Granger, what do you want to do when you leave here?" I ask. _

_"I plan on attending Hestia's Potions College to go for my Mistress Degree." She answered, in a timid voice. _

_"You've been helping me brew for months, healing me when I come back from 'meetings', and have become the person I think I can trust the most - besides Albus of course. So please, feel free to use my first name." I explain to her. _

_"Yes. Severus. Why did you ask about my future?" She shyly inquires. _

_"I'm going to have a need of an apprentice. And since you want to pursue a Potions Mistress Degree and I've seen the passion you have when brewing, I was going to offer an apprenticeship. Apprenticeships knock off two years out of the three to get a Potions Mistress Degree. So do you want to be my apprentice next year? No one would know about this, but I will write up a document with the dates of your beginning and end of the apprenticeship. So is it a yes, or do I need to find someone else?" I asked. _

_"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asks, a small frown pulling at her lips. _

_"Yes, I'm absolutely sure." _

_"Then yes, I would love to become your apprentice." _

3333 END MEMORY 3333

3333 NEW MEMORY 3333

_"Severus just a little farther. Come on, three more steps and then you can rest as much as you want." Hermione urged. She was supporting him as much as she could. His foot got caught on the rug in front of his bed. They went tumbling down, Severus ending up hissing in pain. _

_"Severus, I really wish you wouldn't do this. It pains me to see you like this. Only I can lessen some of the pain." Hermione said this as she stripped him of his blood soaked clothes. He saw the sympathy in her eyes and mistook it for pity. _

_"Hermione, just leave. I don't want pity from you or anybody else." Severus snapped angrily. "Especially you." Severus whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear. But as fate had it she did. "Severus, I have never shown you pity. I would never as a matter of fact. What did you mean by 'especially me'?" Hermione reasoned._

_"I was hoping you wouldn't hear that. I have grown fond of you over the past few months. Not just because of you helping after the 'meetings', but when we spend time together I feel that I never want it to end. If you feel too uncomfortable to keep our ritual or friendship going, then you don't have to sta-" Severus stopped when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He was shocked to feel the girl of his dreams actually kiss him of her free will. He deepened the kiss, trying to explore and map out her mouth. _

_When Hermione's face was directly in front of him, she caressed his cheek. He hissed in pain and their kiss was brought to an end. "We should get you fixed up and have you rest. We can continue this later." Hermione commented as she began to clean the cut on his abdomen. _

3333 END MEMORY3333

3333 MEMORY 3333

_"Severus, can I trust you with something? Something that you won't tell Dumbledore about and won't change your thought of me?" Hermione asked, looking a little worried. _

_"Hermione, whatever you have to tell me will not change my mind about you. And I promise not to go to Dumbledore." I stated, attempting to calm her down. _

_"Okay, Have you ever heard of 'Callers'?" _

_"Yes, they're a myth. They are able to call high beings - hence the name the callers. But they have immunities and can have vast amounts of sheer power. Why do you ask?" I asked suspiciously. _

_"I'm a 'Caller'. I'm not a Muggleborn, but a 'Caller' whose father was a wizard. My parents were killed in the Muggle world and I was left without anybody. I didn't find out I was adopted until I got my Hogwarts letter. I haven't told anybody this except you. I knew you wouldn't try to use me for selfish gain." She explained, letting me know everything. _

_"Hermione, thank you for trusting me to know your well guarded secret. Is that the reason for your unbelievable increases of power?" I asked her, already knowing the answer to this one._

_"Yes." _

3333 END MEMORY 3333

3333 NEW MEMORY 3333

_"They have supposed 'evidence' that you're a traitor, Hermione! When no one could access your mind and you couldn't tell where your new powers came from, they began watching you. You have to leave tonight, because if you don't they'll trap you and somehow force the information out of you. I know you don't want people to know. Just do this one thing for me and go, please! Poseidon is almost as great as Hogwarts. You won't have to deal with the ridicule of accusations." Severus pleaded. _

_"I just don't understand how they can think I would be a traitor. I'll go, but only for you. It's going to be hard being away from you. You're the one person I could always count on. Let me go get my stuff packed and get out of here." _

_Severus met her back in his room twenty minutes later. She was in tears as she said good-bye. "Bye Severus." Then she stepped into the floo and called, "Poseidon". With a swirl of ash, she was gone. _

3333 END MEMORY 3333

She never betrayed Severus' trust and he never betrayed hers. Severus reached over to tuck a piece of her white hair behind her ear.

"You never did betray me. And I love you even more for it." Severus whispered, not realizing someone was watching everything.

"Have you told her that you love her?"

333333333333333333333333

**Like to think SeverusFan! for reviewing this chapter. SeverusFan! is still reviewing my chapter 8 and should be here in two to three days. Keep Reviewing. **


	8. Visit & Sadness

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

I would like to thank snapehermionelover, ohhdarkstonedone11, Elena, and Amanda for reviewing more than once to my story.

I would like to especially thank CareBearErin, WannaBArtist, for reviewing three to more times to my story.

33333333333333333333

"How long have you been there Thyme?" Severus asked nervously. He struggled not to fidget.

"Long enough to hear you admit your love her, friend. So have you told her you love her?" Thyme repeated.

"What do you think? How can anybody love me? I'm glad she doesn't know my feelings. It would make it that much harder on our friendship." Severus stated in self-pity.

"If you love her so much, why didn't you stick up for her when she was accused?" Thyme felt the anger welling up inside of him as he waited for Severus' answer. 'Yes, how can you claim to love someone when you don't help them out or stick up for them?' he thought.

"I was the one that got her out of harms way. I told her to leave because they thought she had become a traitor. In your knowledge of 'Callers', I presume that she told you everything about her?" Severus asked.

"Yes. She told me about herself when I questioned why she left after I dove into her mind. She told me she left because she didn't want anybody to think differently about her and use her for their own use. She had me swear to an Oath that I would not reveal it unless in dire circumstances. She really is a magnificent young woman." Thyme explained.

"Here, why don't you stay the night and I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. I would want to be with the woman I love after such a trying evening." Thyme left the room before Severus could reply. Severus made himself comfortable on the chair before grabbing one of her hands tightly - to reassure himself that she was really there with him and not going anywhere. Severus fell into a deep sleep that only his love could give him.

3333333333333

The next morning came early for everybody. Severus awoke with the sun gleaming in his eyes, and he reflexively shielded his vision. He waited impatiently for the spots to dissipate, and then he would check on Hermione. Once recovered, he noticed she was still asleep. She looked like an angel that had been sent down just for him. He reached forward to move the stubborn piece of her now white hair, tucking it gently (and lovingly) behind her ear.

"Hermione. Hermione you need to get up." Severus whispered.

"You won't get her up that way." Thyme commented, watching from the doorframe.

"Then how do you propose we wake her up?" Severus asked.

"Like this: HERMIONE, YOU'RE LATE FOR POTIONS." Thyme yelled, standing still and trying to hold in his laughter from what was about to happen. Severus was about to comment on how useless that was until he heard Hermione's voice.

"LATE! Where are my books? Wait a second. Why you little piece of sh-" Hermione snarled, unable to finish from Thyme's hand on her mouth. Thyme was full out laughing at this little scene.

"Told you. I did this one-day when she fell asleep in the lab. It was so funny! She didn't notice we were already in the classroom until five minutes later. Hahahaha - hey, don't do that Hermione!" Thyme chuckled. He removed his hand from her mouth and walked to the bathroom to get the saliva off.

"That certainly is an interesting way to wake you up. Entertaining as well!" Severus chuckled.

"Oh shut it. Since you're here, I'm guessing Thy knows about us." Hermione questioned.

"What makes you think that?" Severus teased her.

"Because he allowed you in his room. He's never allowed anybody to see me in his bed chambers after having a vision." She reasoned. "What time is it? I need to get dressed soon for class."

"Oh, they're not going to have classes today because of what happened. We still need to find you something to alter your appearance so that no one knows you've changed. Any suggestions?" Severus asked taking in her appearance. He loved this appearance as much as her old one.

"Yeah. Hey Thy, do you still have that bag I gave you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Living room behind the bookshelf. Why?" Thyme said as he walked out, clean of saliva.

"I put some beauty magazines in there. I had found some good spells to alter my appearance back to the way I was if it happened during school. Let me go get them and see what I can do." Hermione skipped out - leaving Thyme and Severus alone.

"How many times has she slept in your bed?" Severus asked accusingly.

"About a good 20 odd times." Thyme seeing Severus eye twitch, added hastily. "Only because she has her visions and she doesn't want anybody to know. But that's it - our friendship is strictly platonic. I assure you."

"It better be or I swear I'll kill you." Severus threatened as Hermione came back in looking as she used to.

"Now that I'm better, do you think we should go talk to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We will when Madame Janile comes to tell me. As a matter of fact why don't we all go, I was never in my room last night for her to contact me?" Severus recalled as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

"You stayed with me all last night?" Hermione asked, looking up to him with love in her eyes that only Thyme's caught.

"It was nothing. You stayed with me all those times I returned from my 'meetings'. Now let's go see if my Godson is up." Severus swept from the room, leaving a saddened Hermione and a hopeless Thyme.

"I thought he actually cared for me. I must've been mistaken." Hermione whispered, barely audible. Thyme could hear the hurt and tears in her voice. 'How can Severus be so thoughtless? I need to get these two to confess their love for each other.' Thyme thought as he followed Hermione out.

33333333333333

IN THE INFIRMARY

Severus entered the Infirmary, casting a silence spell as he went up and asked, "Madame Janile is my Godson up yet?"

"Yes, he's been up for a good hour. I flooed your room but you weren't there, so sent Mr. Lupin to find you. He came back saying he couldn't find you and decided to sit with him." Madame Janile said, afraid of what would happen.

"Thank you." Severus glided his way over to the bed that occupied Harry with Lupin on the side talking, and the Weasley's watching. He pulled the curtains closed so no one would make out what they were doing. Severus took his wand and cast more silencing spells. Once he was sure that he had successfully warded the curtained-in area, he looked at Harry and Remus.

"Harry. Good to see you up." Severus gently commented in a voice no one ever heard him use except Hermione. Harry looked up to see his Godfather staring at him and gave him a warm smile as well as a warm greeting.

"Good morning, Godfather."

"Oh please, Harry. If I can call you Harry you most definitely can call me Severus. But definitely no Sev, or Sevie, alright? Only Severus when in closed door, however. And no one can know about our relationship. My position with Voldemort could be damaging. Understand?" Severus explained in a stern tone.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, forgetting everything about Hermione being a 'Traitor'.

"Hermione's outside. But you should discuss this in private. Be aware that she won't take kindly to you now that you know what was real and what wasn't. But come down to the portrait of the Basilisk and knock 4 times and we'll let you in. But only you - no one else. Not one of the Weasley's, not Lupin, Dumbledore or anybody." Severus stated as he got up to leave.

3333333333333333

"Okay, I hope it's not to much trouble for you but I told Harry to meet us at your portrait so we can discuss things thoroughly. I told him no one else was to come." Severus told Thyme as they walked away.

"It's fine."

"Okay. What do you guys want to do know?" Hermione asked while looking at the floor, still thinking of this morning.

"Hermione, you okay?" Thyme asked worriedly, alerting Severus that all was not well with Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you still weak from earlier?" Severus asked, not seen the sadness deepen when he called her 'Miss Granger.'

Hermione became a little teary eyed, but she wouldn't let that get her down. "Yeah, let's just get back and wait for Harry." Nothing was said for the rest of the way down to Thyme's chambers. They approached it and entered, settling in front of the roaring fire Thyme had burning. Severus watched as Hermione stared endlessly into the fire, while Thyme attempted to figure out a way to get them to admit to what they feel.

3333333333333

Almost an hour later, everyone heard a 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' at the door. Thyme opened the door to find more than one person there.

"Didn't he say to come alone?" Thyme said, getting angry. "I'm sorry but they'll have to go. The invitation was for you and you only."

"You can't tell Harry what to do. If we don't come in, he doesn't come in. We care for him and we want to make sure he's safe." The voice that would never listen to reason belonged to...

333333333333333333

Like to thank Severusfan for reviewing my chapter. Review. Review.


	9. Conflict & Secret comes out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Thank you all for being so understanding with my decline in updating everyday. I have 2 more chapters being reviewed at this time. Hopefully I'll update next Wednesday.**

**3333333333333333333333333333333**

**Ron. He was the one making a scene in front of Thyme's room for anybody to see. Severus got up from his chair beside Hermione and strolled over to the door, leaving Hermione in front of the fire, thinking. **

**'Maybe he called me "Ms. Granger" because he didn't want anybody to know we are more than teacher and student. It doesn't matter becau-' Hermione lost her train of thought when she heard the door to Thyme's chambers close. Clearing her head of the fog of her thoughts, she looked behind her to see the Weasley's, Lupin, Harry, Severus, and Thyme. Hermione could see that Severus was clearly pissed off. **

**"Potter, didn't I tell you to come alone? But here you brought the Weasley's and Lupin. And Mr. Weasley decided to make a scene in front of a teacher's chambers. Ten points from Liger, Mr. Weasley. Now explain Potter." Severus snapped, trying to keep up the facade of being the greasy bastard and not Harry's Godfather. **

**"Is that anyway to speak to your Godson, Snape?" Ron angrily snapped. Everybody could see Severus getting more livid by the second, because of the way that Weasley spoke to him and that he knew that Harry was his Godson wasn't helping. **

**"Why you insolent, lit-" Severus bellowed only to stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hermione standing behind him, giving him a calming smile. He started to count to twenty to calm himself down. **

**"Potter. Why did you bring him down here when you were told to come alone? And how did they find out about you being Professor Snape's Godson? Please explain this before the Professor explodes and may do something he'll regret." Hermione sweetly asked Harry to show him to keep up pretenses with her look.**

**"What are you doing here, you traitorous bitch! How dare you think you can speak to Harry after you betrayed him!" Ginny shrieked. Thyme was thankful that he had a silence spell over his quarters at all times. Ginny went right up to Hermione, raised her hand and "SLAP" could be heard around the room. Everyone look at Hermione, whose face was turned so you could only see the place Ginny slapped her at. **

**The whole room was in silence. Ron was grinning like a mad fool, Lupin was shocked, Harry was in disbelief, and Thyme and Severus looked like they were ready to murder someone. Ginny was grinning just like Ron was. Harry and Lupin dragged Ginny to the other side of the room while Severus and Thyme made their was across the room. They had their wands drawn and were seconds away from a well placed hex when... **

**"Stop!" Hermione then took a step forward and grabbed their wands away from them. "There will be no hexing or cursing with anybody on the Order of the Phoenix side. Even if they have no merit for hitting someone on the same side." Hermione said as she went to the Kitchen. **

**"You whore! How dare you think you're on the same side as us? It was you that got us captured in the first place. I don't know how you managed to come back here free of blame but I intend to find out." With that, Ron advanced on Hermione until Severus held a wand at his throat. **

**"You will do your best not to call her anything other than Granger, got that Weasley?" Severus said silkily, in a voice that many knew as a signal to duck and cover. "Now I want to know why these three are here Harry." **

**"When I was relieved from the infirmary they crowded around me. They asked a bunch of questions that I didn't think I should answer. When I told them that I was to come down here and speak with you alone, they refused to leave me. I threatened to hex them if they didn't go, but Remus told them to leave me alone and that I was to go see my Godfather. They thought it was Sirius. I told them it wasn't, but they wouldn't believe me. When I said Professor Snape was expecting me they pieced it together. That's why they're here, Godfather." Harry explained. He stood still, waiting for Severus to burst. **

**"I'm glad you have friends that care enough to make sure you're alright. I'm disappointed in you Lupin, because you knew that I wanted to keep this a secret for his life and mine. And if I ever see you hit Ms. Granger again Ms. Weasley, and if you ever speak to me like that Weasley, you two will have so much detention that you'll never see the light of day again." Severus silkily threatened. "Now what are we to do Severus? Let them leave with the knowledge of Harry as your Godson?" Thyme asked wearily, looking at the three. **

**"We could obliviate them. They wouldn't know the difference." Severus stated. **

**"No. You will not do anything of the sort. They have to take an unbreakable spell - they can't leave unless they take it." Hermione commanded as she came back into the room. **

**"We aren't doing anything of the sort. Come on Harry. We're leaving to go see Dumbledore. We have to tell him that they're interacting with the 'traitor'." Ron said, with Ginny nodding eagerly at him. Harry looked helpless and a little annoyed, while Lupin did nothing. When the Weasley's dragged a protesting Harry to the door, they tried to open it but to no avail. **

**"You will not leave the premises until the spell is performed. Ms. Granger will you do me a favor and floo Albus?" Thyme commanded. Hermione nodded and left to the fire. She came back a minute later. **

**"He'll be here in a few minutes." Hermione wearily told them, still tired from the transformation. **

**The floo came to life as Dumbledore stepped through. "What is the matter my dear children?" **

**"These three decided to follow my Godson down here to a private meeting. Weasley's over here hit Ms. Granger and said foul stuff. And we refuse to allow them to leave without an unbreakable spell. What if they get caught and Voldemort finds the information in their mind? I demand to have them pledge to the spell." Severus exclaimed, moving to sit down in the chair next to the fireplace. **

**"Headmaster are you really going to let him talk to us that way? And look Granger's here, they have compromised the Order with her being here!" Ginny yelled at the Headmaster. Ron was nodding his head eagerly as he had done before. **

**"Young Ginny and Ron, he has every right to demand this spell. And you will not talk to Ms. Granger like that again. Now, there will be an Order Meeting in twenty minutes. I expect everyone in this room at the meeting. This includes you Ms. Granger. And I don't want any problems during the meeting understood? Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Remus please come with me." Dumbledore said walking over to the floo powder. **

**Harry and Remus walked over to where Dumbledore was waiting for their time to floo. **

**Ron and Ginny passed Hermione and went straight for the floo. "Well find out what you're up to, whore." Ginny said before leaving. **

**"Exactly! We'll make your life hell for betraying us, bitch." Ron threatened as he entered the floo, leaving behind a livid Thyme, Severus and Hermione. **

**333333333333333333 **

**20 MINUTES LATER **

**Hermione, Severus, and Thyme walked out of the fireplace to see a long rectangular table. There were fifteen seats to the table. This was the seating arrangement: **

**McGonagall, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Tonks, George, and Fred. **

**Albus **

**Moody, Severus, Hermione, Thyme, Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. **

**This was an inner circle meeting. When Hermione appeared, everyone shouted except Harry, Ron, Ginny, Thyme, Severus, Albus, and McGonagall. **

**Dumbledore had to magnify his voice to bring the table back to order. Hermione was receiving the dirtiest glare from Molly. She had been like a second mother to Hermione but now that's changed. **

**"Please friends. I welcome Ms. Granger to this meeting in light of current events that clear her of the charges and accusations of treachery." Dumbledore explained. Everyone had disbelieving looks on. A gruff voice spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to Moody. **

**"How can we know for sure Albus? She's fooled us before, how do we know she's not doing that now? I want proof. Memories, evidence, someone to back her up and everything." Moody's demand was met with a chorus of agreements. Dumbledore looked at Hermione and she nodded her head and stood up. **

**"Here is your proof." Hermione raised her hand and silver orbs came out of her head, shooting to the front of almost everybody at the table except Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry, McGonagall, Severus, Thyme and herself. **

**MEMORY 1 **

**Tonks looked at this: **

**"Professor Doran. You have to go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that Dean Thomas' Family is going to be attacked tonight. They're going to come in at 7:46 pm. You have to go get them out now!" Hermione panted out looking into his eyes. **

**"Ms. Granger how did you come across this information?" **

**"I can't tell you now, but maybe I'll tell you soon." Hermione stated before falling on conscious. **

**'So she's the one that told us about the attacks. But how did she come across this information?' Tonks thought. **

**MEMORY 2 **

**Moody had this Memory: "Thyme you need to warn the Order of attacks planned for tonight on Aurors Knight and Groslin." Hermione yelled. **

**"Hermione will you be okay while I'm gone?" Thyme asked worriedly. **

**"I'll be fine, just go and tell them now." With that Hermione collapsed. **

**'She may have warned us about this attack, but I want more proof!' Mood thought, still disbelieving. **

**MEMORY 3 WITH VISION **

**Everyone heard, "Yeah, it was wicked to see those kids..." and they went on to explain what appeared to be an event that happened at twins' shop. **

**'I don't remember this.' Went through all of their minds. They looked around to what was so significant for them to be there. For what seemed like an eternity, they heard several 'Pops'. All nine of them turned to see Death Eaters. None of them could remember this happening. **

**All seven of them froze on the spot when what looked like to be the leader of the black robed, white masked men suddenly shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA". The deadly green light shot out of the end of the wand, hitting Arthur Weasley in the chest. It looked like a light show as the rest of the Weasley's rose out of their chairs in shock. Next, one of the Weasley twins was killed, but nobody could tell which one it was. **

**They heard a blood-curdling scream as two more Weasley's fell to the ground. **

**Percy attempts to call for help, until he's hit by the Cruciatus spell. The five Death Eaters begin to stalk Molly and the other twin in a corner. **

**The last thing that the nine Weasley's see is the green light hitting the chest of the two people. **

**They were then thrust into a bedroom. They saw Doran's hands on Hermione's head. He let them rest there for a second before he said, "The Weasley's are going to get attacked. I shall speak to Albus later." **

**'She saved us from that attack. Why did I think she was a traitor?' **

**Everyone who had a ball came back to the table with disbelieving, suspicious, and regretful looks. **

**"You mean to tell me that this 'girl' is the one that gave us the information on all the attacks that Thyme knew about? Fine. But I want to know how she came up with this information!" Moody glared at Hermione as he finished. **

**"Fine, but everyone must give an oath never to repeat anything said here tonight in public. Discussing it here is fine." Hermione reluctantly requested. There was some grumbling and finally they all agreed after much discussion with Dumbledore. Once everyone had finished with the oath, Hermione stood up. **

**"I'm what you call a 'Caller'. Yes, they are known to be myth, hence my unexplainable power surges. 'Callers' can call powerful beings for protection or offence, Immunities and power surges. Do not doubt me on this, because Harry's mother was one as well." Hermione turned to Harry, "We still need to sit down and discuss this soon, and so you will be able to protect yourself." **

**"Do you take us as gullible old fools? Why should we believe a little girl that relies on myths to keep her safe?" Molly sneered at her. **

**"Mrs. Weasley you will refrain from talking to my sister like that or so help me -" Thyme yelled, letting out one of his and Hermione's most guarded secret. **

**"She's your SISTER..." **

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Just like to thank SeverusFan! for beta-ing my story. **


	10. Relations & Threats

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Everyone stared in shock at Thyme and Hermione. They went back and forth trying to see similarities between the two. They couldn't see a darn thing in physical attributes but in personality plenty. The two had the same mental compasity, habits such as reading for a good time and study nonstop. Everyone came out of their stupor when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Thyme, Ms. Granger you guys are related?" Hermione and Thyme nodded their heads.

"How are you guys related. You don't even look alike." Ron blurted out without thinking.

"We may not look a like but we are brother and sister. We have the same father but different mother. And no we will not divulge who are parent are so don't even ask? We may not have the same mothers but I've given him my protection against invading minds so don't get any funny ideas." Hermione spat at him and directed the statement to anybody.

"Ms. Granger that can't be true. I've been able to access his mind countless times for safety reasons." Severus told her telling her he was wrong.

"Professor Snape. The first time you allowed me to heal you after a 'meeting' , I figured you wouldn't want anybody seeing that you allowed me to help you. So I gave you my protection as well. I didn't want you to die for my help so I shielded you on events that involved the Order and my help. The reason why you two are able to read each others name is because of the protection." Hermione stated as if she told this all the time.

Everyone stared wide eyed at her. Hermione started to not feel so good. She leant over to Thyme and whispered in his ear.

"Thyme I'm not feeling so good right now. If I don't get out of here right now I'm going to have my vision here infront of all of them."

"Why don't you. That way they can believe what they see." Thyme whispered back. Hermione looked at him and nodded her head. She just sat back in her seat with everyone watching them.

"What were you two discussing. Every thing should be said out in the open around us if you're really apart of the light." Arthor accusingly asked.

"We were discussing something private among ourselves thank you." Thyme spat back.

"Tell us what you discussed or leave the room this instant." Moody exclaimed getting nods with his declaration. Thyme looked at Hermione and she nodded her head. Everyone was being really suspicious except Harry and Severus.

"We were discussing her visions." Thyme answered simply.

"What about her visions?" Charlie asked.

"Because I don't feel well. This is a special kind of well. I usually feel this way right before I have a vision. And my dear brother has said for me to go ahead and show you all." Hermione stated just like Thyme.

"Well why don't you show us." Molly spat at her.

"Fine. But only Thyme is allowed near me and Professor Snape can be allowed near me as well because of my protection." Hermione spat just as equally back at Molly. Everyone was about to voice their displeasure when I held my head and my eyes turned completely black. Hermione felt Thyme put his hands on her head and access her mind. She felt a reassuring squeeze on her hand from what she assumed to be Severus. Within a couple of minutes Hermione was thrusted back into the room of Order of the Phoenix's meeting.

"Albus, Poseidon is going to be attacked. We need to evacuate as soon as possible." Thyme exclaimed gathering everyone's attention from Hermione to Thyme.

"How can you know that? All you did was put your hands on her head and suddenly you shout 'Poseidon is going to be attacked.'" Ron yelled.

"Hermione is it okay if I show them my memory of it." Thyme hesitantly yet quietly to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head and Thyme silently summoned a Pensive. He brought his wand upto his head and and pulled out a long silver strand.

"There. Here's the memory of her vision." Thyme exclaimed as everyone gathered around it save Hermione and Thyme. They were all sucked into the Pensive.

**333333333333333 Memory of a Vision33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

They are all in the Grand Hall. The Hall was decorated with black and orange with floating pumpkins.

"Obviously this is the Halloween Ball." Dumbledore stated as everyone looked on in awe. They saw the students flood into the Hall waiting for music to start. Everyone noticed Ginny come in on Harry's arm and Ron came in with some girl they never saw. The vision fast forwarded it to where everyone was in the hall and the doors were shut. Headmaster Turstini got up from his seat and made his way up to his pedistool.

_"__Welcome. Welcome Poseidon and Hogwarts students. We have had the honor of having Hogwarts here at our school. Now let's get this Halloween bash going and show Hog-" Turstini was interrupted by doors being blown open. Deatheaters raced through the doors shooting curses out at students. Everyone watched as Ron and Ginny were struck by the Killing Curse. As teachers raced forward to protect the students but were stopped short in their strides by Killing Curses. With in minutes all students were stripped of their wands and huddled to the center of the room._

_Some of the remaining teachers were pulled to the front were Dumbledore, McGonagold, Lupin and another __Poseidon teacher. The front door revealed an amused Voldemort gliding into the Grand Hall. Three people were dragged in after him no one knowing who they were. "So the famous Harry Potter couldn't save his friends now could he. Dumbledore. Oh Dumbledore so this is what you've become sending people to spy on me. I thought you were above that." Voldemort hissed as he waved his hand. _

_The three figures were dragged to the front with bags over their heads. The bags were taken off to reveal Hermione, Severus, and Thyme. "See what happens when you send people who don't know how to spy properly. Now." All three were were struck in the chest with a sword coming out the front. A Deatheater came up behind Voldemort and took out a knife. The unknown Deatheater raised his hand but was struck down by an unknown curse. The mask came off to reveal Draco Malfoy. _

All of the Order Members that were watching this Vision gasped at having to see Draco Malfoy was the one who tried to kill Voldemort.

_"__Bring me the Famous Harry Potter." Voldemort shouted. Harry was dragged struggling and was dealt the same fate as Hermione, Severus, and Thyme. _

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Voldemort laughed like a maniac and everyone was thrusted out of the Pensive to see Thyme talking to Hermione. Everyone came back to the table and sat down and didn't say a word.

"You're probably wondering why Draco was there don't you?" Hermione asked bringing everyone out of their resevoir.

"Yes why did he try to kill Voldemort?" Fred and George said in unison.

"And more importantly why are you calling him Draco?" Ginny accusingly asked.

"Simple as this. Me and Draco struck up a friendship while I was at Hogwarts. We would study together and talk in one of the hidden study rooms there. Why do you think I always went to the Library. On occasion we would meet up at a restaurant and talk. One time Lucius found us. I thought he was going to blow a gasket infront of all these people. He put up a distration spell along with a silencing spell. He sat down with us and asked why Draco lied about where he was going.

Draco told him he didn't care for blood and said he would continue being friends with me. Lucius was glad to hear what Draco said he actually sat down with us. We had a pleasant lunch." Hermione finished up not caring what anyone thought.

"You have been friends with the biggest Deatheater-to-be and lunch with him along with his dad. How could you?" Harry asked. Hermione just turned her head to Dumbledore.

"Do you want to do the honors or should I, Headmaster." Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded his head and stood up.

"Friends. Lucius Malfoy has been one of my longest spies working for the Order in some way or another." Dumbledore explained carefully.

"But Albus why haven't you ever told us about Lucius." Arthur suspiciously asked.

"Because unlike Severus here, Lucius has no grounds to be on school campus' and is often in the company of the Dark Lord." Dumbledore pointedly said.

"But how come Lucius has never been found out along with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"My fault. They also have my protection with their mind. And yes I trust them with my life as I would Thyme and Severus. And if I found out that they had actually been working for Voldemort the whole time, I would revoke their protection." Hermione nonchalantly explained getting rather bored.

"Who do you call Professor Snape, Severus? Is their something going on between you guys?" Ron asked, turning very red. He had a crush on her ever since first year and now he finds out she's been fraternizing with the enemy.

"Well, since I did help him after 'meetings' before I left, we struck up a friendship. I would help him when returning and he thought it would be better than saying Professor Snape and Ms. Granger all the time. What's the big deal?" Hermione asked the now enraged Ron.

"What's the problem? Here's the problem: You kept being a 'Caller' away from Harry, Ginny, and I when we were still close. You've been hanging out with the Prince of Slytherin and his father, and you've even calling Snape by his first name, and now we find out your Thyme's sister." Ron spat back at her. "Well, you want to know why? Here's why: If I had told you what I am, you would've asked for answers on quizes, Harry would've asked me about Voldemort, and Ginny would've asked about Harry. You would have let it slip somewhere, somehow what I was to somebody. I hung out with Draco because we get along pretty well. We're both misunderstood by so many people that we seek others just like our own. I actually am able to let myself out around these four men. I'm aloud to have an intelligent conversation and not have to justify myself to them. And just because I'm Thyme's sister doesn't change who I am." Hermione told.

"So your the Slytherin slut, is that it?" Ron yelled at her. Severus, Thyme, and Harry jumped to their feet, with wands drawn at Ron. No one moved in the room.

"If I ever hear you call her a slut again, Weasley, I will dismember you and make sure noone will ever be able to find you." Severus hissed as Hermione grabbed his arm, moving everyone's eys from the scene to Hermione.

"Severus just stop. I don't care. They said that all the time at Hogwarts. I'm used to it." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione you shouldn't take that crap, especially from him." Thyme soothingly said. "If this is how this meeting is going to turn to we will be leaving." Thyme and Severus then escorted Hermoine back to the floo. They left everyone at the table, thinking things over. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Ron, you shouldn't have said that. I sympathize with her in some ways. I don't like it when people assume that I can do anything I want or try to get something by just knowing what I can do. I don't like it that she hangs out with them either, but who are we to say? We stopped being her friends awhile ago. But I can tell you if you call her a slut again, I will personally hex you to next week." Harry visciously hissed at him and walked over to the floo.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**IN THYME'S ROOM**

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Hermione whispered to them. "But I really need to go check in with Kylie and Drea." Hermione went over to Thyme and gave him a hug, then went over to Severus and gave him a hug with a kiss on the cheek. Hermione grabbed floo powder just as Harry came tumbling in from the fireplace.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Severus asked. Harry gathered himself and dusted off all of the soot clinging to his clothes. Harry cleared his throat and stared at Hermione. "I came here to see Hermione."

"You have my attention, Harry." Hermione said, hoping he wasn't going to yell at her.

"I just wanted to say that I understand why you didn't tell us about you being a 'Caller'. And that I don't think just because you hang out with your brother, Severus, and the Malfoys that your a slut. I wanted to see if we could possibly be friends again?" Harry asked in a hopeful kind of way.

"I'll have to think about it. But we can attempt it... Oh before I forget, do you want to talk about 'Callers' and such tonight." Hermione told in a voice that didn't promise too much. Harry replied without even thinking. "Yes, but where?"

"How about I ask Headmaster Turstini if we can use the room we were just in to talk? But right now I need to go and see my friends so they don't call out a search party like they did last night. Bye!" Hermione was through the floo in the matter of a second. Everyone was left lingering at the fireplace where she just disappeared at. Harry and Thyme caught each other's gazes as they saw Severus still staring.

"You love her don't you, Severus?" Harry asked. Severus snapped out of his world and turned to Harry. He gave a defeated look.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Sort of. I don't think the Order has quite figured it out, but they know you have something going on. But when you called her Ms. Granger, I could see the hurt in her eyes." Thyme said with conviction, and could see Severus guiltily looking at him.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. She knows we can't seem on good terms here. I didn't want anybody getting ideas." Severus explained.

"I understood and I think she did, but it still hurt her. But I can see that her aura has not been changed from that of a Virgin. So you're safe with me until I see her aura change and you guys aren't married." Thyme threatened, leaving Severus paler than usual and Harry trying to stiffle a chuckle.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Like to thank SeverusFan for beta-ing my chapter. Review. Review. **


	11. Detention & Out of Character

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sad news. I won't be able to update until after Thursday. My beta is going away so it won't be reviewed.**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
**

"Mia! Where have you been?" Trick yelled out causing the rest of  
the group to see as well. There were unisons of 'Hermione!'.

"Sorry I didn't come back last night. I got to Thyme's office late  
last night, somewhere around 3 in the morning. I was beat and he let me  
crash on his couch.." Hermione gave a weak smile. They knew she was lying but  
just ignored it.

"We're going on the Kaylar trip to day, you're going right?" Andy  
asked hopefully. When they saw Hermione frown they all became disappointed.

"Sorry. I have to go and sit in detention with Malfoy seeing as I  
assigned it. I have to so I can get credited for my Potion's Mistress  
Degree. You understand right guys." Hermione whispered almost afraid  
that they wouldn't.

"Don't worry Mia, but tonight we are spending together. No buts,  
ands, ors about it. We'll see you later Mia." Trick replied after hearing  
Hermione's voice. They saw Hermione smile, truly smile and nodded her  
head energetically. Hermione made her good-byes and headed down to  
detention.

**3333333333333 Potion's Room 33333333333333333**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hermione raised her wand and opened the door to find Draco Malfoy  
there with his four goons. Hermione was livid he couldn't shake the four  
off.

"I believe that this detention was for Malfoy, and Malfoy only.  
Then why do you think you were entitled to this detention?" Hermione sternly  
asked.

"You can't tell us what to do Mudblood. Just because you got the  
Headmaster here to okay you giv-" Pansy was interrupted by Thyme.

"Ms. Parkinson, what are you doing here? Ms. Granger was it or was  
it not Mr. Malfoy who was supposed to be here." Thymed questioningly  
asked.

"Yes. It was only supposed to be Malfoy but they decided to tag  
along." Hermione answered without her eyes leaving the group in question.

"Now Misses Boulstrode and Parkinson and Misters Goyle and Crabbe  
Mr. Malfoy will be just fine with all three of us here. Now go to your  
Kaylar visit." Severus dismissed them and turned his back on them. Pansy,  
Milicent, Goyle, and Crabbe hussled their butts out of the Potions  
Room and left the four alone. Thyme raised his wand up and performed a wandless  
spell. When Thyme gave a nod to Hermione, she went over to Draco and  
gave him a big hug.

"I've missed you Mia. Ugh. To have to deal with those mindless  
twits is truly frustrating without having someone to talk to. Oh, Dad says  
'Hi'." Draco finished as he gave her one more squeeze. When Draco so the fury  
in Severus' eyes and the questioning glance from Thyme.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello Godfather and Professor Doran." Draco  
finished never seeing the fury leave Severus one bit.

"So what kind of relationship do you have with Hermione, Draco?"  
Severus jealously asked. Hermoine gave him a perplexed look as Draco suddenly  
paled.

"Oh don't worry Godfather. When we were in third year we did a  
bonding spell. We're magically brother and sister but not by blood." Draco  
finished as Severus' fury died only to be replaced with relief. Thyme broke the  
tension in the room by his question.

"So Hermione and you magically bonded each other together and are  
now brother and sister. Thank god no romantic involvement is in this. I  
would have surely neutered you myself if you hadn't explained yourself."  
Thyme chuckled but Draco paled.

"Oh believe me when I see her as only my sister. Plus I know who  
she really likes. Don't I Mia?" Draco gazed at Hermione only resulting in  
her punching him in the arm.

"Hey when do I get to see Lucius again. He is like a father to me  
after all." Hermione energetically asked. At the questioning gazes at her,  
Hermione explained.

"I can talk to him about anything just like the rest of you. He  
helps me work out my problems. I don't know. He's what I think every father  
should be like. You get what I'm saying don't you Draco." Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He's great in private but in public with appearances he's  
under it sucks. You know he thinks of you as a daughter as well. I even told  
him about our bond and he said now you're really like his daughter." Draco finished.

"Come let us retire to my chambers to talk better." Thyme said as  
he headed toward his office. They walked in only to find themselves in a  
passageway. When they reached his rooms he went to the kitchen as  
everyone else sat down in the Great Room. After sitting there relaxing, Thyme  
came in carrying a tray of tea. They sat there enjoying their tea when  
Draco broke the silence.

"Hermione do you love Severus, here?" Without hesitation in her  
answer Hermione answered,

"Yes, I do."

When Hermione realized what had happened she almost died. She let  
out one of her most guarded secrets out and infront of the man himself.  
Draco seeing the shock on Severus' face took his chance.

"Severus do you love Hermione, here?" Without hesitation just like  
Hermione, he answered,

"Yes, very much." Both of them were both in shock at  
what happened. They had professed their love for each other and the  
didn't understand how they could have said it so easily. Thyme and Draco  
left, leaving them alone so they could talk about what just happened.

"You really love me Hermoine?" Severus asked. Before she could  
answer Severus captured her lips in a bone crushing kiss. "I love you  
Hermione." Severus said without conviction. Hermione returned her feelings and  
they sat down on the couch with kisses exchanged every so often but they  
enjoyed the time they could have together.

**33333333333333333333333**

Thyme and Draco came back in about an hour later to find Hermione  
huddled by a relax Severus Snape. Severus had taken off his robe to  
use as a comforter as they layed down. Severus had his arm protectively  
around Hermione. Thyme went over and tapped Severus on his shoulder. Severus  
slowly opened his eyes and saw Thyme starring down at him.

"Severus. She needs to get back to her dorm so no one notices."  
Thyme whispered so delicately as not to wake Hermione. Severus looked down  
and saw how intimate they were and felt a flush go up his face. Severus  
began to whisper into Hermione's ear until she came around. She snuggled  
deeper into Severus and went into a deeper sleep. Severus started tickling  
her under her nose and she woke up to that.

"Why did you have to wake me up. I was having such a good dream for  
once." Hermione mumbled. Severus felt bad that he had woke her up. But  
she had to get up and go to her dorm so no one would suspect anything.  
Hermione began to strectch only to result in her falling to the floor. They  
could hear her mumbling something, but didn't want to know what. She turned herself over to find three amused men trying to control themselves.

She gave them a cold glare and got up. She looked up to see that  
Kaylar Trip was about to arrive. Her friends were about to arrive and they  
had a night to spend together.

"Hey guys I gotta go. Drea and the others are gonna be back. The  
only way I could get here to see you three was if I promised to spend  
tonight with them. Gotta go." Hermione went over and hugged Draco along with  
Thyme. When she came up to Severus she looked at him before setting a kiss on  
his lips. It was light but meaningful. She pulled away whispering her love  
for him and left through the door.

**333333333333333333333333333  
Later on that Night.**

"Okay. Do we have everything together." Dare asked sitting down.

"We got chips, drinks, candy, and cards. We're all set." Andy spoke  
up as everyone got settled down as well.

"Okay we're going to play truth or dare. Now I swiped some  
Veritaserum from the Potion's storeroom. Anything else I may have forgotten." Drea  
asked.

"Yes, I've made unbreakable bond papers. It states that you are not  
allowed to speak of what we do or say in here, you're not allowed to  
repeat it in any form of communication. Everyone must sign this so there will  
be no repeats of what happened last time. Right, Kylie." Hermione said  
bringing them out for everyone to sign.

"Geez! Am I ever going to live it down." Kylie exasperated.

"NO!" Came from everybody in the room. Hermione got up and cast  
some wards and spells so no one could eavesdrop on their night.

"Okay, time for Truth or Dare." Trick yelled as he finished signing  
his paper. They all got in a circle and stared at each other.

"I'll go first. Trick. Truth or Dare?" Andy called out.

"Truth."

"What was that smell that came off you in Herbology?" Andy asked  
smiling impishly.

" One of the Mandrakes peed on me." Trick huffed out while everyone  
busted out laughing.

"Drea, Truth or Dare?" Trick asked.

"Dare."

"Go over to whoever you have a crush on in this room and makeout  
for 2 minutes." Trick finished as Drea glared at him. Trick had found out  
who she liked and thought now would be a good time to do it. Drea got up and  
walked over to Andy and got down on her knees. She lent forward and placed  
her lips on his and tried to make the most out of it. Andy started to  
return the kisses that amazed Drea.

3 Minutes and 35 Seconds Later

"Geez, come on. You have gone way passed your 2 minutes. Get off  
eachother's faces and let's get back to the game. This is how the game  
went on for the rest of the night with Drea and Andy kissing, and the  
other's doing outrageous stunts.

**33333333333333333333333333333333  
**

**A WEEK LATER  
**

Hermione and Severus spent as much time as possible with each  
other. But they still spent time with Thyme, Draco, and Harry. Harry managed to  
get down there with the use of his invisibility cloak Draco, he used his  
excuse to go talk to Severus for Deatheater talk. One evening Harry and Draco  
came together in the same room. The room crackled with tension when  
Hermione stepped into the middle of it.

"Harry, Draco you guys need to coexist. Please." Hermoine pleaded  
at the boys. Draco dropped his shoulders in defeat and put out his hand for  
Harry to shake.

"Hey, Harry." Draco said.

"Hey, Draco." Both names sounded wierd on each other's tongues but  
let it take a back seat. When Hermione was thinking of how good  
everything's going she remembered she never talked to Harry.

"Harry, we need to discuss your powers. Sit down. Draco what did  
you need?" Hermione happily asked.

"Oh, I was looking for Severus. Do you know where he is?" Draco  
replied. Harry was shocked at how nice he was being.

"He's in the Potion's Lab right now. But if you go in and wait ten  
to twenty minutes while he brews he free afterwards." Draco nodded his  
head and went to the lab. Hermione turned backto Harry, "Okay you remember  
your mom was a 'Caller' right?"

"Yes. But since she protected me from Voldemort and gave me some of  
her powers, I'm sort of a 'Caller' right." Harry answered.

"Yes, I would believe you are in some ways. You have the  
immunities, not all mind you, but the Killing Curse immunity you do have for sure. Now  
let's see what Guardian protects you that you can also call upon."  
Hermione explained as she reached for his hands. She pulled his hands into hers  
and told him to relax. Once he was relaxed, she told him to focus on his energy. With in seconds a small orb floated out of his body and landed  
in between their bodies.

"What is that?" Harry asked frighteningly. The orb glowed a  
brilliant white and fire surrounded it. A demon like creature could be seen in  
the orb coming from the sky to land on the ground and shoot out balls of  
fire. Hermione looked in awe as Harry starred in curiously.

"Demonio de Fuego... You have Demonio de Fuego. He is the fire  
demon guardian. That means you can control fire, we need to start you on  
practicing on controlling fire." Hermoine finished as she dragged him  
into a spare room. She dragged Harry to the center and performed some wards  
on the room. Similar to her friends night she had a week ago.

"Now release your body of any tension or stress you may have. Good.  
Now concentrate on your energy but this time picture fire, lots of fire."  
Harry did as she said. It took him a few times but he managed to build up a  
small fire.

"You're a natural. Now we just need to help you control it. Let's  
go back and find the others." Hermione said as she made his fire die out.  
He looked at her stunned at what she just did. She shrugged her shoulders  
and walked toward the door.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
Meanwhile**

"Thyme, Severus are you here?" a voice came from the great room.  
The door to the left swung open to reveal a ready Draco with his wand  
raised. Draco couldn't believe it.

"Father what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I've come to see you, along with Severus and Thyme regarding your  
lessons." Lucius seriously asked. "By the way why are you here?"

"Who are you really? Say the phrase." Draco commanded sternly as  
Thyme and Severus came in.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Severus commanded as he saw his best  
friends son ready to attack him.

"Say it. Now!" Draco commanded Lucius.

"Row Row Row your boat, gently down the stream." Lucius said in an  
annoyed voice. Severus and Thyme were bewildered yet amused. The  
famous evil Deatheater was reciting a muggle child's song. Draco put his wand  
away as he came over to hug Lucius.

"Good to see you as always father."

"What was the point of that?" Thyme asked still slightly bewildered  
as Severus came out.

"It's are code incase we don't know if the other is real." Draco  
stated pulling away from his father. Lucius looked livid at what was just  
spoken.

"Don't worry dad. They're just like you. In fact meet Thyme Doran,  
Hermione's brother. And this here is Severus Snape, Hermione's love  
interest." Draco calmly stated as he put his arms around their necks.  
Lucius was shocked with Thyme but confused with Severus.

"Did you say 'Love interest'."

"Yes, he and Mia love each other very much." Thyme exclaimed. "By  
the way where is that girl."

"She was here with Harry earlier." Draco said right before an angry  
Lucius broke in.

"What! What is she doing with that piece of shit?"

"Harry has recently discovered a few things about her. And so has  
the inner circle of the order. Which is why Severus and Thyme know about  
you." Draco stated.

"Lucius there is no need to worry. I trust my Godson with her."  
Lucius was about to interrupt again when his name was shouted. He turned  
around to see the person in question they were just talking about. She ran to  
him and threw her arms around him giving him a tight squeeze.

"I've missed you so much, Lucius." Hermione said as she hugged him  
like their was no tomorrow. Lucius hugged her with as much force as he  
could get.

"I've missed you too, Hermione. Now tell me what has happened since  
the last time I seen you. Because it seems like a lot has happened."  
Lucius requested of his 'daughter'.

"Well, I've sure those two over there have told you about me and  
Severus..." Their discussion went on.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
Like to thank SeverusFan! for reviewing. Read and Review.**


	12. Catching up & The Question

"Okay. So basically what'd happened is Hermione, you've told everybody about you being a 'Caller', everyone found out that Thyme is your brother (which nobody was supposed to know), Severus and you are in love, the Order and Albus now know you are innocent, and Poseidon is going to be attacked on Halloween. Oh, and Harry Potter is your Godson, Severus." Lucius said, quite amazed at all that had happened as he sat down.

He was never this shocked by anything - except perhaps what happened at the revels. He looked from face to face.

"Lucius, are you mad?" Hermione said in the smallest voice possible. Lucius turned to look her in the face. He could tell she was scared what his answer might be.

"Hermione, how long have we known each other and been on good terms?" Lucius asked Hermione, bringing his hand to her chin and lifting her face so her eyes to meet his.

"Four." The usually loud and outspoken Boaconda said in a fragile voice.

"And how long have you been bonded to my son as his sister?" Lucius asked, never removing his eyes from hers.

"Three. Are you mad Lucius?" Hermione was preparing herself for his answer. Lucius gave her an annoyed look. She knew he was mad. And now her father figure would abandon her. "How many times must you call me Lucius, Hermione? I think of you as my own daughter. You may not be my blood, but I feel you are. You're bonded to Draco, in love with my best friend, and helped me cope with the death of Narcissa." An exasperated Lucius said to Hermione. Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione wouldn't allow the tears to fall - not in front of Lucius or anybody. They would think of her as weak.

"Then what am I to call you?" She asked timidly.

"How about dad or father?" Lucius joked as he pulled Hermione into a tight hug. Hermiones hugged back just as tightly. She was able to call him dad. She didn't notice she was crying until Lucius whispered to her.

"You might want to stop crying, so you don't look like a mess infront of Severus." He gently gave her his handkerchief. "Now Severus, I know I don't have to warn you or threaten you. But if you happen to hurt her in any way, you will have to look behind you for the rest of your life." Lucius threatened, noticing with satisfaction that Severus had paled slightly.

Hermione released Lucius and straightened up. She headed to the kitchen with all the men looking after her. "Hey, Hermione. What are you doing in there?" Lucius asked, seeing everyone's confusion.

"Making tea. I'll be out in a second." Hermione replied as she took out the jug from Thyme's refridgerator. She set out six glasses on the silver tray. As she finished filling up the last glass, Severus came in. He put his arms around her body as she put the jug up.

"You know you're really taking a long time." Severus commented he kissed her neck. He tickled Hermione enough to where she started to giggle. This went on for seven minutes until Draco came in.

"You know you really shouldn't offer refeshments if you have no intention of giving them out." Draco said, disgusted by the amount of affection they were showing each other. Hermione and Severus immediately sprung into action - Severus carried the tea, and Hermione carried the sugar. They entered the room to find Harry shifting uncomfortablely with Thyme and Lucius glaring at him.

"Please stop." Hermione pleaded as she sat down on the sofa next to Harry.

"How can you stay in the same room with him?" Thyme sneered. That was the wrong thing to do.

Hermione whipped around and faced him.

"Thyme, if you don't want people knowing about what happened in your third year, you'll back off. And besides, his memories were blocked with any knowledge of 'Callers'. I may not be willing to let him into my life as easy as before, but I would like to start fresh." Hermoine finished as she looked at everyone pointedly, especially Harry.

"What are you going to do with the Weasley's? Surely you won't let them back in so easily." Draco yelled, incensed. He had heard about the slap and insults directed towards his 'sister', but he had yet to tell his father about what had happened.

"I don't plan on letting them back in, ever." Hermione spat as she looked into the fireplace. "What happened Hermione? And don't lie to me, I can tell they did something other than turning their backs on you." Lucius asked in a concerned tone of voice, which was strange for everyone to hear.

"When they followed Harry down here we had a disagreement." Hermione stated, showing she didn't want to discuss it further.

"A little disagreement. Female Weasley slapped her, and the hot-headed male called her a few choice words." Thyme explained exasperatedly to Lucius. He was still fuming about what they had done. "Severus and I were close to cursing her into oblivion. But Hermione here stopped us."

"Let's get off this subject and eat." Severus said out of the blue, sensing Hermione wanted to get away from the converstation. All the men looked at Severus and then back to Hermione. They saw how distant she was and dropped it.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"This meeting will come to order. We need to come up with a plan to evacuate all students out of Poseidon by Halloween morning." Albus declared as he gathered the attention of the members.

"Albus, why is Granger here? She betrayed us to Voldemort." An outraged member cried. There were unisons of 'yeahs', including from the Weasleys. They could never comprehend what Hermione really was, and thought she was still a traitor.

"We have recently come to knowledge that our dear Ms. Granger was never a Traitor. We have trust her completely. There will be no prejudice against her. May we continue?" Albus exclaimed. There were still members outraged at the situation with Hermione and demanded a straight answer. They were quieted as Severus and Thyme both stood up and gave their shut-up-or-die glare.

"We are going to need emergency portkeys for all students. Floo connections need to be opened at the school, and you need to be able to make holigraph students and of Harry. Elves can apparate anywhere they like, so they can transfer some students along with luggage. Students shouldn't be told about this until the morning at breakfast, so noone gives any head-ups to contacts with Voldemort." Hermoine said in a calm, loud voice that shut everyone up.

Everyone just stared at her as she spoke. No one said a word until Albus spoke up.

"Well, we now have a plan. It's five days until Halloween, so let's get going." That said, everyone began to move except the Weasley's. "Arthur please get you family and head over there so we can get situated." None of the Weasley's moved until Arthur hung his head in defeat and rose out of his chair.

Everyone broke off into sections. One had portkey makers, another strategy, and another with the inner circle (ones who are working or attending the school).

"We need to work together. On Thursday, we will call an emergency meeting for all students in the school. Teachers who are head of their house will call roll. When we are sure that noone is left out, we will tell them where we are going. They won't have time to send word to those who might hurt us. Severus and Thyme will be busy doing their houses as will Minerva. So I need Miss Granger and Remus to lock and seal the doors."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and understanding as he finished.

3333333 Later on in Thyme's Lab 33333333333

"Hermione, what kind of potion are you making?" Severus asked. He never recieved an answer because Hermione was too into her work. Severus got up to go tap her on her shoulder. Just as his hand was about to make contact, he was pulled away. He landed on the floor next to Thyme with an angry look written upon his face.

"Why did you do that?" Severus viciously hissed. Thyme didn't say a word as he got up. Thyme couldn't tell him - he had to show him. Thyme tapped on her shoulder only to wind up on the floor with a wand pressed into his throat. Severus saw her eyes - they held a feral type of look until they settled down. Hermione took in the sight of her brother in shock.

"THYME! What did I tell you about coming and sneaking up on me when I'm brewing?" Hermione shrieked as she removed her wand while holding out her hand for Severus to take.

"Hey why don't you help me up? I'm the one you attacked." Thyme grumbled as he sat up and started to dust off his robes.

"That's because you snuck up on me. Severus why were you down here as well?" Hermione asked as she stirred her potion.

"I was going to tap you while you were brewing. Thyme stopped me and demonstrated - quite gracelessly might I add." Severus finished, looking everywhere but Hermione. She had an amused look in her eyes as she started to poke him in his chest to get his attention. He finally turned his gaze down to see eyes of love staring at him.

"Why were you going to interrupt me?"

"I wanted to know what you were making. So, what are you making?" Severus nonchalantly added while looking over her to her potion. It had a thick dark silver color to it with a smell of cucumber melon. He could see it was bubbling as a laddle came into view to stir.

"It's my cure for Lycanthropy. I've made different batches but I think this will work. I was working on this formula since my third year after finding out Remus was a Werewolf. Even after they betrayed me, I kept on working on the cure. Now this is my latest modification and as I said, I believe it will work." Hermione stated monotonously as she stirred without blinking.

"Your cure for Lycanthropy! When do you plan on telling everyone about this?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Once I'm cleared of everyone's mind and the war is over I plan on publishing my findings. I've spent two years as an apprentice to Thyme. I just have to find a new potion and present it. Then I get my Mistress Degree and I go find a teaching job." Hermione looked around and noticed Thyme had already left the room.

"Hermione will you think about something?" Severus asked in a way that was so unlike him. He sounded unsure of himself and quite nervous.

"Depends. I'm sure I'll do it."

"Will you..."

333333333333333333333333333

Thank you to Severus Fan for editing my chapters. If anybody can guess what I'm going to have Severus say email it to me in a reply or letter. If you're right you'll get the next chapter fresh from my beta.


	13. The Question, Surprises, & Memory

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**ATTENTION: MY BETA, SEVERUS FAN, IS CURRENTLY BUSY ON HER NEW STORY AND WON'T HAVE TIME TO BETA ALL THE TIME. ANY ONE WHO IS WILLING TO BETA THIS REVIEW AND TELL ME. **

**BUT TO THOSE OF YOU WHO JUST WANT TO TAKE MY OFFER TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE ANYONE ELSE JUST DON'T REVIEW YOU WILL. I'VE HAD THIS DONE TO ME ON ANOTHER STORY ON A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT AND IT MADE ME MAD.**

**SO THOSE WHO TRULY WANT TO BETA THIS CHAPTER REVIEW. **

**3333333333333333333333333**

"Will you do me the honor of allowing me to escourt you out to dinner?" Severus asked as he came to stand right behind Hermione. She could feel his breath on her neck - it made her feel hot all over and very nervous. She couldn't understand where this annoying tingling sensation was coming from.

"Wh-Why would y-you want to take me to d-dinner?" Hermione stuttered out as he started to nibble on her shoulder. He stopped, leaving Hermione to whimper at the loss of the tingle.

Hermione could still feel the heat coming off of him.

"Because it's your birthday. Hermione, did you forget your birthday?" Severus asked playfully. He turned his head to the side to see Hermione with a calculating look in her eye. Her face went from thoughtful to blank. Severus was becoming concerned.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. She blinked quickly a few times to end up smiling at him.

"Nothing." She said calmly. Her tone hinted that the subject was closed for her, but Severus was far from over.

"Hermione, I know something is wrong. Tell me?" Severus urged to get her to open up. He saw her eyes water up and a tear begin to slide down her face. He instinctively reached up to catch it before it fell.

"Really it's nothing. You're the only one to have remembered." Her voice was becoming hoarse from her crying.

"Are you crying because no one else said anything to you?" She gave a small nod. "You know it's only seven in the evening. You shouldn't worry until tomorrow morning. Now will you be joining me for dinner in my chambers?" Severus continued on as she looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Yes. And thank you for remembering my birthday." Hermione smiled weaklys. She walked over to him and gave him a light, meaningful peck on the lips. She hugged him tightly. Severus wrapped his arms around her automatically and tightened his hold. He let go and offered his arm to her.

Hermione graciously accepted and they began their journey down to his chambers. It didn't take long to reach them because he was stationed near the lab, being to Potion's Master. He whispered the password "Perish Dunderheads". He led Hermione into his room.

Hermione couldn't understand why all the lights were out. She heard movement in the room and whipped out her wand. She couldn't see Severus - he had closed the door. She began to back away when she heard a whisper. It was too light to make out but she heard it.

Suddenly the lights came on and she saw everyone there with Happy Birthday Hats on. She was beyond flabbergasted. She saw Thyme, Dare, Trick, Andy, Kylie, Drea, and four people she didn't know. She couldn't take her eyes off her four friends as she was enveloped in hugs.

The first stranger had very short, black hair. He wore a green polo with khaki pants. He looked extremely familiar. The second stranger had blond hair to his waist. He had on an expensive black robe and you could tell he was at least 20. The third had blond hair just like the second stranger. Instead of black he had on a deep blue robe and he had a crest of 'M' on his left breast.

The fourth stranger looked the most familiar. He had midnight black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked especially debonair, charming, and attractive. He kind of reminded me of Severus, and Severus was all those things hands down. She couldn't take her eyes off of these people.

Thyme leaned into her ear and began to whisper as he hugged her. "The four people in the back are waiting to give you a Birthday hug. Don't worry and be relaxed." He finished as he led her over. She came up to the first stranger and just stared at him. Stranger number 1 came up to her and gave her a big hug and whispered. "Happy Birthday Hermione. It's me Harry."

Hermione starred up at him in shock. He moved back the the second stranger came up. He eveloped her in a strong hug and whispered as well. "Hey Sis. I hope you are having a good Birthday." Hermione knew who this was after the greeting. Only one person called her 'sis' and that was Draco. She hugged him fiercly as he embraced her. He let go and stepped back.

The third stranger came up and enveloped her in a hug automatically. "Happy Birthday my Daughter. I hope you get everything you wanted today. I konw I already have since I have you." Hermione knew who this was by his voice. What ever they did to alter their appearance, he didn't change his voice for some odd reason. She was so glad to have Lucius there, and on her Birthday it was a blessing.

After Lucius gave her one last hug, he stepped back. Next came the fourth stranger, but Hermione already had a clue to who it really was. But what she wanted to do was go up to him and kiss the daylights out of him, but she couldn't do that until she knew who exactly it was. He came up to her and instantly pulled her into a sizzling kiss.

She knew who it was now. He was exploring her mouth as if he had already been in it. It was Severus and only Severus that had kissed her like that. She felt hands grab her hips and pull her closer. It felt like eternity since they had begun their kiss, but in reality it had only been two minutes. They were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder to see (a different looking) Lucius staring at them.

"We would really like to keep our dinner." Lucius said loudly and then whispered viciously for only Severus and Hermione to hear. "And try to keep your public display to a minimum around me. She's my daughter for god's sake and you're my best friend. So cool it." After Lucius said his piece Drea and Kylie came back out with a cake.

The cake had green frosting and black roses with writing. Hermoine began to get teary eyed as she saw all the smiling faces facing her. She felt special for once in her life. Her parents had abandoned her not long before her coming out as a 'Traitor'. She had been so alone and was close to suicide when Severus found her.

**333333333333333 Memory in Author's Point of View still.3333333333333**

"Hermione, we're telling you this once and only once. Come home now or you will no longer be welcomed into our house." Mr. Granger growled. Hermione wouldn't sit in on the same couch, heck she wouldn't even look at him. "Answer me right now young lady." Mr. Granger barked. Hermoine shrunk back but didn't answer. What would Ron and Harry say if she was a coward?

"No, I will stay here and continue my education." Hermione hissed at him as she concentrated on the fire burning. Mr. Granger was taken back by what she had said. He didn't say anything, his wife did.

"You will not talk to your father that way. You are coming straight home and you're going to go willingly." Mrs. Granger shrieked as she struck Hermione across her face. Hermione was knocked to the ground by the force of the hit. She took her hand and reached up to brush her lip. Her lip was split and she was sure that there would feel it in the morning.

"You will go to your room and stay there. You will never leave for that idiotic school ever again. Now go." Her parents left the room without a care in the world. They didn't even spare a glance at their daughter as they swept from the room. Hermoine gripped the carpet in a death grip as she pulled herself up.

Hermoine slowly ascended the stairs with only the thought of leaving and never returning. She reached her room to find there were locks on it. She hadn't put those on before she left, so she knew her parents put them there.

Hermione limped into the room to see her room almost bare. She closed the door and placed a silencing and locking charm on. She turned and stood in the middle of the room. She concentrated on her power and brought all her belongings to her. Once everything was packed and ready she left for the Burrow.

It was summer so Harry and Ron were sure to be there at the Weasely's home. Hermoine arrived to find the Weasley's at the table eating. She knocked on the door softly. She knocked again (more loudly this time) and she could hear footsteps coming to the door. The door opened to reveal Ron and Harry.

Hermione smiled weakly at them. She asked if they could get Mrs. Weasley for a second. They wouldn't budge until they knew what she wanted with Ron's mother. She answered the best way to get the boys to leave her alone. "It's woman problems. So can you just get her?" Hermione snapped.

The boys immediately shut up and went to get Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley came out a few minutes later and asked her what was wrong.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you pregnant?" Molly only got that much out when Harry, Ron, and company came out to stare in shock at the young woman. Before Hermione could respond Ron let loose a terrible bellow.

"You Mudblood slut. How could you go and get yourself pregnant?" Ginny and her family stood in shock until Harry said the most hurtful thing ever. "You filthy whore. Who was it that you were whoring yourself around for? You're no better than Pansy and Millicent."

Hermione couldn't breathe or keep the tears from falling. They all thought the worse of her. She considered them family and this is what happens. Hermione wiped the tears away and picked up her bag and walked away. She didn't want to be there anymore. She had lost two families this night. She was almost out of the anit-apparation zone of the Weasley's when she saw a Deatheater.

She ran back to tell the others, but she was to late. They were all ready getting attacked. She was running to help when someone stunned her from behind. She woke up sometime later when the sun was beginning to rise. She rose from her place on the ground some odd hours later and back tracked to where she had been before the sighting.

She apparated to Hogsmeade hoping to find a place she might be wanted. It's not like she didn't have anybody to take her. It was that some of them couldn't risk their covers as bigots. She apparated to Hogsmead and headed over to the owl post. She requested an owl to Hogwarts so she could contact one person. She paid a sickle and wrote a simple note.

_Severus Snape (Potion's Master) Come in disguise. I need you terribly. Merily, Merily, Merily._

Hermoine sent the owl on it's way as she headed to the Three Broomsticks. She hadn't been there long when a tap on her shoulder brought her around to reality. She turned to see some man with blonde hair, dirty ragged clothes, and a growing mustashe. She waited until she heard:

"This old man he played three, he played knick-knack on his knee."Hermione knew instantly it was him. She jumped up and didn't waste time following him into the back alley. Hermione was grabbed by the hand and found herself in a dark, cold chamber with beryl green chairs and deep blue sofa. She knew where she was and who she was with.

I was in the Potion's lab at Hogwarts and with Severus, the only person I could and will count on til the very end.

**3333333333333 End Memory 33333333333333**

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when everyone told her to blow out the candles. She leaned over and took a deep breath and blew out the candles. They stayed lite due to someone - being the funny person they were - putting trick candles on the cake.

Soon cake was distributed and presents were opened. Her friends all gathered around her with a small box. "You didn't have to get me anything." Hermione said as she looked at their faces. She could see no regret just happiness.

"We wanted to get something special for you, so open it." HermioneI carefully unwrap their present to reveal a silver picture frame. She turned it over to see it was her and her friends and their first weekend at Kaylar. That had been one of the best days of her life. Now she had something to remember it by. She went over with tears in her eyes and hugged each and everyone of them.

Next was Draco. He gave her a smaller box and she went through the same motions of unwrapping. She opened the box to reveal a platinum braclet with green and blue jewels. She saw his hands reach in and grab the peice of jewelery. He unclasped it and hooked it around her wrist as he spoke, "This is for you. Keep it with you at all times and I will always find you and know you're safe." As he finished he leaned forward and gave her a hug.

Next came Lucius. He did not have a box, but a green beryl pouch with silver trimming. Hermione chuckled to herself as she noticed him be true to his slytherine ways. She opened it and poured the contents out. It was a silver necklace with a green pendant with blue border. It was a match to the bracelet she recieved from Draco.

She began to put it on, but was stopped as Lucius got up and went behind her. He moved her hair out of the way and hooked the necklace. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "You are now truly a Malfoy. This is the Malfoy family jewels given to the daughter of each generation. I hope you keep it well." He leant down and gave her a kiss on her check before rising and giving Thyme the floor. Thyme moved over to hand her a photo album. The photo album consisted of pics of her and Thyme together through out their seven years of knowing each other. He had even somehow captured shots of her with Draco, Lucius and some intimate moment with Severus. At the very end was a old picture. The picture stopped Hermione in her tracks. It was a picture of her as a baby, with Thyme about eight and their father.

She caressed the picture lovingly. No one knew what was going on, except Thyme that is. Hermione closed the album after five minutes of staring and turned to see Thyme still in front of her. She leaned up to him and gave him the most ferocious hug she could muster up. He whispered in her ear his own little message. "This book is to remind you of who you care for through out your life. But don't worry, it's protected to not open unless to some one of blood and that you approve of."

Hermione let go of her hug and saw that Harry was standing up. She accepted that he was putting forth an effort. She accepted the gift she received. She opened it to find that it was her favorite book. Hogwarts: A History. It was the second edition. She couldn't believe it, how did he come across this? He answered her question before she could ask.

"My mother was a big book nut like you. I guess she knew I would need it one day and kept it. Told me to give it to the person I've done wrong to, in a letter. I hope you like it." Harry told her as she leaned forward to accept his hug. She knew she could to attempt to be mad, but when someone puts forth an effort she forgives too easily. She let go to see Severus still standing before her, just staring at her. She sent him a mental image to ask if he was alright.

He replied that he's fine, also telling her that she'll get her present later on. The whole night went off with out a hitch until 10. Everyone left and Severus and Hermione were the only ones remaining. He gathered Hermione to him and sat down on his couch. He pulled her close and dug into her pocket. He had made a trip especially for her to Gringotts. He knew she had to have it and wanted to have her wear it.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something important." Severus barely mangaed to get out as Hermoine gazed into his eyes. He could see the love in his eyes reflected by the love in hers. "I'll do anything for you Severus, you know that." Hermione softly replied before kissing him on the lips. He drew back and took in a deep breath.

"Will you do me the honor in becom-" Severus was interrupted when Hermione fell unconscious.

**3333333333333333333333**

**Review! I hope you all like the chapter. Thank you Severus Fan for beta-ing my chapters.**


	14. A Vision, Escape, & Connection

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**3333333333333 Vision 3333333333333**

'Where am I?' Hermione asked out loud as she stood before this big mansion. She had seen this place before with Severus. It was the place she stayed at for the summer after her fifth year. The house looked upkept, with an overflowing garden around her containing carnations, roses, tulips, and herbs. Any woman's dream garden.

She walked the path that led back to the mansion to hear music playing. She could hear talking coming from her left exactly where a hedge was. She quietly slipped over there and opened a little part to look through. What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

She saw that the garden was decorated with white, green and blue. There were flowers of the same colors and a wooden gazebo. She looked over at it to find something that amazed her greatly. Severus stood there. He had a black dress robe, his hair was tied back, and he was smiling. Not a forced smile, but a true smile.

Hermione felt resentment for someone being able to do that to the man she loves. She heard music begin that sounded awfully similar to the theme for a bride to walk to at a wedding. She didn't want to see the person who would steal her love, but was helpless not to. She was stunned at who she saw and who was giving the bride away. Hermione was pulled back into darkness to think over everything that just happened.

She wasn't going to talk about this. She was sure that she would find a solution to this vision.

**33333333333333333333333333 Next Morning 33333333333333333333**

Hermione woke up alone on a bed. She couldn't remember being in this room. She was attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes when she felt something cold and smooth fall down her arm. She removed her hands to see a silver bracelet on her mid arm.

Everything came back to her now. Her birthday, her party, and Severus. The last thing she could remember that night was Severus and her making out and a hand sliding up her shirt. Instantly she whipped her head down and saw she was still fully clothed. She let out a sigh of relief. Hermione wasn't a prude. She just wanted to wait until she with that special person who makes her forget everything, which was Severus.

She loved Severus dearly, it was just she was taught to save herself until marriage. She agreed with this 100 percent. She didn't want to be with someone and have him up and leave her. She wanted to be with a man who would bond to her, love her, understand her, and remain loyal to her. She found that in Severus, but she always wanted to be safe.

Severus came in seconds after her sigh of relief. He chuckled to himself.

"I see you couldn't remember anything that happened last night." He said silkily as he entered with a big breakfast to feed five people. She giggled at him and quickly responded.

"Yeah, I couldn't remember last night until I felt the bracelet on my wrist. I was just afraid that I had done something I had promised myself and Thyme I wouldn't do." Hermione said as she saw confusion in Severus' eyes.

"He made me promise when I was fifteen that I would wait for marriage before I made love to the man in my life. I agreed to it 100 percent." She told him as she dug into the pancakes he brought. She had her first bite in her mouth when he asked a question.

"And who is this person you will let make love to you?" He asked teasingly. She look at him and smiled.

"You should know that. He's made my life wonderful again, and I plan to be with him forever. That man is you." Hermione whispered as she kissed him gently all over his face. She pulled away abruptly and looked at him questioningly. She was scared he had changed his mind.

"What were you going to ask me before I fell asleep?" There was no way in hell she was going to talk about what happened. Severus looked at her nervously as he fingered something.

"Will you do me the honor in becoming my fiancé? You are my light in the tunnel. You always know how to lead me in the right direction and save me from the darkness. You've brought out a side of me that I have never expressed before, and have become one of the most important people in my life." Severus finished looking into her eyes. Hermione watched him silently with tears running down her face.

She jumped on top of him sending him back first on the sofa. He didn't know if this was her happy or enraged. He got his answer when he was pulled into a deep kiss. She was so happy that he loved her enough to ask her that question. She pulled back to see a thoroughly kissed Severus. "Yes. I would love to become your fiancé." Hermione panted as she took in the effect she had done to him in five minutes. He looked up at her in amazement. He knew she would say yes, but he had the sinking feeling that she was going to reject him. Severus knew he wouldn't be able to handle that if she had.

"Now Hermione. I'm not proposing to get married in a month, but I would like to have a positive and hopeful future with you. I want to marry you, be your first, you be the mother of my children and I the father. I want to grow old with you and continue to share my life with you as I do now." Severus explained as he opened the box to Hermione to see.

Inside was a beautiful ring: it was white gold with a snake carved into the band. It was a mix between an emerald and yellow diamond. The gem was green on the outside and yellow in the center giving the illusion of a snakes eye. It was beyond beautiful. Severus reached in the box for the ring. He slowly brought it out of it's confine and captured Hermione's left hand.

He held it out for Hermione to read. Hermione leaned into see the inscription: 'MY LOVE FOREVER - SEVERUS' Hermione instinctively leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his lips. With that act of affection, Severus took her hand and slid his family's ring on her finger. After he secured the ring on to his Hermione he leant in and they resumed their intimate snog fest.

**333333333333333333 HALLOWEEN AFTERNOON AT 1 PM. 3333333333333333**

"Hermione, are you all set for leaving home tonight?" Severus asked Hermione. She was so nervous that something was going to go wrong. She looked around to see Thyme, Harry, Draco, and Severus there. All five of the occupants were dressed for travel and awaited to be called to breakfast.

"Yes. It's now or never. We have to get everyone out of here before ten. When is Dumbled-" Hermione was interrupted when a bell rang throughout the whole castle.

"Will everybody please come to breakfast? We have an award to give out." Dumbledore announced motivation to get students to come and no letters to be sent. Everyone in the order meeting knew this was bogus but had to put up the allusion.

They all discreetly exited one at a time so no one would be suspicious. They arrived to see the Grand Hall flooded with all students. They were there for twenty minutes when the doors automatically closed. Dumbledore stood up and made his way up to the podium to make his speech.

"We have found there is a problem here at the school. Someone has been using dark magic and we need to leave immediately so we can find and vanquish the beings that came from this magic. You are going to be transported to Hogwarts. You will arrive in the Great Hall and will stay there when everyone has been successfully transformed. Now don't fret over your belongings. The house elves have moved them to Hogwarts as of now. They should be doing the last of the luggage now. Now, pair up with a partner right now." Dumbledore finished his speech as everyone began to murmur. Everyone was talking loudly as they separated in to partners. Hermione gave a longing glance towards Severus as she made her way over to Dare. Hermione noticed that everyone had been grouped together and was wondering what was happening. Dumbledore got back up and magnified his voice to get over everyone's voice.

"QUIET! YOU WILL BE GIVEN A PORTKEY. THOSE OF YOU WHO IS NOT FAMILIAR WITH THIS TYPE OF TRANSPORTATION - THERE ARE HOUSE ELVES FOR YOU AND FLOOING IS AN OPTION AS WELL. NOW INEXPERIENCE PORTKEYERS PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT." Dumbledore fixed his voice as an odd number of first through third years came towards the front.

T

eachers began to come towards groups of students. They were handing out portkeys on necklaces. They were informed as the teachers gave the portkeys that there would be teachers already there waiting for the students. All at once there were a number of pops around the room as more than half the population of students disappeared.

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall. She thought she would never be back here after everything that had happened. She saw all the Poseidon students starring in amazement at the Great hall. Fireplaces sprung up from nowhere and student began filing out of the fire. After twenty minutes all the students were had arrived. Teachers began to pop up everywhere.

Severus and Thyme popped in near Hermione. Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything that might give everything away. Severus, Thyme, McGonagall, Sprout, Hooch, Vane, Gorgio, and Slime moved to the front. Dumbledore once again raised his voice to get the students attention.

"Students, please go to your Head of House from your school. So Ravenclaws to Professor Flitwick, Slytherins to Professor Snape, Hufflepuffs to Professor Sprout, Gryffindors to Professor McGonagall, and same to the Poseidon students." Dumbledore returned his voice to normal yet again. "What are we to tell our parents?" A Ravenclaw shouted.

"Your parents will be notified. Now today will be free, and possibly tomorrow. The dance will still go on as planned. Will the staff of the ball please stay behind? Everyone else please go to your dorms. Poseidon students - whatever your house resembles is what house dorms you will be in. Such as Ligers are Gryffindors here.

**33333333333333 30 mins. later 3333333333333**

"Severus, did everybody get out of Poseidon?" Hermione asked as she entered the room. Thyme came in a few seconds later followed by Draco and Harry.

"Yes. Everything went as planned. There will be nothing there except holographic students for the them to find." Severus answered as he took the seat next to Hermione.

"But what about you guys? Won't you get in trouble for not telling Voldemort about the school being emptied?" Harry asked. He was frightened that he might loose one of his existing family members to Voldemort.

"Don't worry you three. We have it planned. We're going to tell Voldemort that we were unable to come or send word due to Dumbledore keeping everyone under lock and key in Hogwarts."

**3333333333 Many hours , Ten brewed potions, and two naps taken later 33333333333**

Thyme and Severus both hissed as they clutched their forearms. Everyone woke up to find the two strong men clutching their arms. Hermione immediately sprung over to them, asking if they were okay. They were in too much pain to answer so Hermione took the other road. She stretched out her hands to the two men and touched their forearms. Almost instantly the men stopped as their faces took on a look of relaxation. They opened their eyes to find Hermione glowing a fluorescent green. All they felt was a cool sensation on their arms.

After thirty minutes, Hermione collapsed on the floor in between the two men. She was panting as she looked around.

"They attacked just now. He was very angry. Harry did you feel anything?" She asked as Harry remained on the sofa as if he wasn't harmed at all.

"It's strange - I should have been in pain. I always have feel a burning sensation when Voldemort gets angry." Harry was confused as everyone else. All except a certain brunette that was sitting between the two spies. "You know don't you?"

"Yes. You have become aware of your powers and your minds blocked against foreign perpetrators not belonging to a 'Callers' protection. Severus, Thyme you two should really go report to Dumbledore right now." Hermione mumbled as she fell asleep into a realm to where she couldn't get hurt.

**3333333333333333333333**

**Review. Review. Like to think Severus Fan and Amanda for beta-ing my chapters. Hopefully an update soon.**


	15. An Heir? & Battle

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_**

"So you're telling me that Hermione now has a link to Voldemort?" Dumbledore was astounded. He could use Hermione to get plans from Voldemort through their connection! Sensing and reading Dumbledore's mind, Thyme and Severus exploded.

"How dare you think you can use her like a toy!" Thyme yelled as Severus barked out, "If you go through with that thought with the woman I love you will pay dearly."

Both of the men had their hands fingering their wands in case he tried. Dumbledore seemed to pale significantly at this gesture. "You know we could find out all the plans that Voldemort has." Dumbledore tried to reason with them.

"She has been helping you with his plans forever. She prevented attacks, deaths and destruction, and this is how you thank her?" Thyme yelled as he and Severus swept from the room in a blind rage.

They couldn't understand how a man who was supposed to be one of the greatest and caring wizards in the world could just use an innocent young lady.

Their mood remained the same until they reached the potions lab. They entered the lab to find Hermione standing in the middle of the room. They called out her name softly, yet she didn't respond. They took three more steps to find her in front of a deep green snake.

She was staring at it, mesmerized by it eyes. It was as if the snake knew everything.

Severus and Thyme quickly drew their wands on the offending snake. They were ready to cast a hex when Hermione moved to where the snake was. She bent down and put her hand out. The snake looked like it wasn't going to attack, yet the men had their guard up.

The snake slithered right into her hand proceeded wrap itself around the hand. She was staring at the snake when it burst into green glitter. She dropped her arm back to her side. It was less than a second later when she shook her head like a dog.

She was rolling her head when she saw her brother and fiance. "Hello. How long have you been there?" She asked as she began to stretch her arms.

"Hermione what was a snake doing here? How did it change to glitter? And why didn't you answer us?" Severus asked as he went to check her for any injuries.

"I'm fine. The snake came in here somehow, I had to concentrate to find out if it was friendly or not. When I figured it out, I changed it to glitter. Now I need to start my potion." Hermione explained as she gave him a peck on the lips. She went over to gather ingredients for her potion when the door flew open.

Hermione felt something brush up against her. She knew who it was. The connection she had with all the men in her life, she knew if they were protected or near by.

"Hello Dad. Wards are up as well as silence spells. Severus and Thyme looked at her as if she were crazy. They were going to ask her if she needed a break when Lucius suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Thyme and Severus - Voldemort was furious when you wouldn't answer last night. You need to come tonight. He'll ask you what happened and access you minds. Be prepared, okay? I have to leave before they notice. Good bye Severus, Hermione and Thyme." Lucius said as he ran back out of the room under his invisibility cloak.

"Well that was strange. Hermione, how did you know he was here?" Thyme asked as Hermione began to move over a cupboard.

"I have a connection with every man in my life. I gave you, Severus, Lucius, and Draco my protection. This gives me a sense of knowing if you are harmed or if you are nearby." Hermione said simply as she headed over to a cauldron.

Things went as usual in the lab with Severus and Hermione working together and Thyme trying not to gag. All was well until they were called again by Voldemort. They did their usual - leaving Hermione in the lab to await their return.

**_333333333333 In the Meeting 33333333333_**

"We are gathered here today to seek testimony from two of my spies. They didn't warn us of the Poseidon school being empty and they didn't answer my call last night. Severus Snape and Thyme Doran - kneel down to me." Voldemort hissed as he pointed with his scaly finger.

Severus and Thyme kneeled down in front of him, waiting for him to either crucio them or speak. "Now, tell me why you didn't tell us of Poseidon and did not answering my call?"

"My lord, we had not known of the change until that day. Dumbledore called us and the whole school to the Grand Hall. He then told us that we were to all be transferred as soon as possible. Said that someone was using dark magic and that everyone had to evacuate." Thyme finished looking into Voldemort's eyes. He felt a prickling sensation of Voldemort trying to enter.

Thyme just pushed fake memories to the front of his mind and waited to be over with. Thyme felt the sensation leave, knowing Voldemort was out of his mind. "Why did you not answer, Severus?" Voldemort hissed as he looked over to Severus.

"Master we could not answer the call. Dumbledore had the whole school on lock down. He called us every half hour to check on progress with the students. No one was allowed to do anything until he lifted the restrictions. If we could have found a way for a note to get to you we would have done it." Severus finished looking up into Voldemort's eyes just like Thyme.

Severus felt the prickling sensation and let the fake memories surge forward; a few moments later he felt Voldemort leave. "They tell of the truth. Now, to more important issues. I have recently found my heir, who was never actually dead. You are to find and bring my heir to me. My heir will have the key to the war." Voldemort yelled as his eyes went from dull red to glowing green.

"Severus, Thyme - you are to look into the school for my heir. Get back now before the old fool wonders where you have gone." Voldemort hissed as he turned to his snake.

Severus and Thyme left immediately to report this development to the Order. Once out of sight of Voldemort, they bolted to the apparation point. They arrived at the school and raced up the land to the castle, heading straight to the lab to get Hermione.

They found her working on a potion. Thyme picked up a spoon and threw it at her, remembering what happened last time. Hermione looked as if she hadn't been hit at all. Then she whipped around to find two of the men in her life.

"Why did you hit me with a spoon? What's wrong?" Hermione asked desperately as she took in their forms. She had a bad feeling about this.

Thyme was the first to speak. "Hermione, Voldemort knows about his heir. He knows that they are alive and has given the Death Eaters a mission to find this person. We're going to find Dumbledore to discuss this.

"Severus was passing through the doorway when he turned to Hermione. "You should get to bed." That said, he closed the door on Hermione.

**_33333333 In the Headmaster Dumbledore's Office 333333333_**

"Voldemort has a heir? How?" Dumbledore asked confusedly. This was just another twist in this twisted war and wizarding life.

"I believe the conventional way. Voldemort found a woman to give him an heir. Now are we going to notify the Order on this?" Thyme snarked. He wanted to get to sleep and think about the heir another day, hopefully tomorrow.

"Yes, yes. I will make a meeting for tomorrow at eight. Go get some rest gentlemen." Dumbledore commanded as he went to lay down. Severus and Thyme left to go back to their own chambers sleep.

Severus left Thyme as he opened his door. He entered to find all the lights off. 'Just the way I left them.' Severus thought. He walked back to his bedroom to find a lump in his mattress. He got his wand out and let the moonlight guide him to the bedside. He had his wand in the intruders space when it spoke.

"Are you really going to hex your own Fiance? There really won't be much of a wedding." The voice spoke sleepily. Severus knew immediately this was Hermione.

"I thought I told you to go get some rest in bed?" Severus asked as he began to take off his clothes and put on pajama bottoms. He lifted the covers and slid in to rest right behind Hermione.

"I did go to bed. But the best way for me to get energy is for you to be around me. I feel safe around you." Hermione mumbled as she went to her dream realm. Severus sat there shocked - no one, ever, had said something even remotely similar to that.

Severus kept his heart from swelling as much as it wanted. He slid his arm around her body. He laid there, content to have his savior in his arms. Severus would fall asleep an hour later to have one of the most pleasant sleep he has ever had.

**_33333333333333333 Two months later 33333333333333333_**

"Come on Hermione, come to my house for Christmas." Trick begged on his knees, making a big scene in front of the hall. Hermione looked extremely angry as she tried to calmly explain.

"I can't. I promised I would help someone during Christmas. I made this promise awhile ago and I am not going to break it. Now can we please get back to dinner?" Hermione quietly whispered. Translation: If you don't shut up right now I'm going to hex you into three months away.

Trick immediately stopped. He knew that voice too well. He was always getting on her nerves, but she loved him.

"So when do you all leave to go home?" Hermione asked as she ate another spoonful of whatever concoction this world thought of.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Send us off, will you?" Kylie asked. Hermione nodded her head vigorously at this.

**_33333333 Next Morning 33333333_**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Trick repeated. Hermione was about to pull out her hair when Severus moved silently behind her.

"Miss Granger can I speak to you for a moment?" Severus asked in his usual sarcastic voice. Hermione nodded her head as she said good bye to her friends.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked in her sweetest voice.

"You know what. I wanted to spend time with my Fiance. Now let's go." Severus and Hermione turned around to leave for the dungeons to have a wonderful Christmas together.

**_333333333333 Three days later 33333333333_**

"Hermione wake up. It's Christmas morning." Someone whispered into her ear. She wanted to get up but sleep as well. "I have breakfast ready for you. Also, we have four guests. Now go put on your bottoms and meet us out there." the voice finished.

Hermione waited for the door to close to signal the time to get dressed. It didn't take long for her to find her bottoms. She went and checked her hair in the mirror. She didn't want to have a bird's nest for hair.

Once the frizz was controlled, someone shouted at Hermione. She found Severus' chambers full of presents and five grown men. Harry, Severus, Thyme, Lucius and Draco. She saw Severus over on a sofa with a plate of untouched eggs and sausage.

She went over to him and sat down in between his legs. He always made her feel safe when he was around.

"So the bed worm finally came out to visit." Draco sneered at Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything as she began to eat the food that Severus had handed her.

"Draco, leave your sister alone." Lucius commanded as he passed a glass of O.J. to her. He was studying the public display of their love. Severus was letting her get close to him and he was scowling at all. He was even being civil towards him and everyone else. Lucius loved the effect that his daughter had on him.

Hermione had just finished up her food when Thyme broke the silence. "Now that the resident bed hog of Severus' chambers is done, we may now go through our presents."

They were just reaching for their presents when the floo exploded in flames. Dumbledore and Minerva came through the floo as. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Hannah Abott has been kidnapped. We believe she is being held by Voldemort and that she is his heir."

"How do you know that?" Lucius asked. He knew who the heir was. He promised never to say a thing unless it was a dire emergency.

"She is the only one taken and a Deatheater had claimed she was the heir." McGonagall explained.

"That still make no sense. She's muggleborn, how could she be his heir?" Severus said as he stood up.

"We are leading a full scale attack to get Hannah back before they turn her or worse." Dumbledore said. "Lucius, Severus, and Thyme - you're to go in and bring her back while the Order attacks. Draco, Harry, and Ms. Granger - please be look outs, or possibly eve backups."

Everyone put on cloaks and preceeded out into Christmas day to fight a battle that would only end in one's death and revelations.

**_333333333333333_**

**_Thank you Severus Fan for beta-ing my chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! I have over 30 people on alert and yet I only have five reviews for the last few chapters. People I'm loosing hope on this not knowing what ya'll think of this story. Review. I have chapter 16 ready I'm just waiting for you all to tell me honestly what you all think_**.


	16. Battle & Mystery Solved

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

_**33333333333333**_

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room in Hogwarts. It was a quaint room, not on the Mauraders map. It was big enough to hold a inner circle Order meeting. But tonight. It held the inner circle, and few others who would do good in battle.

Dumbledore got to the front of the room to address the members. "Everyone. We have been informed that Hannah Abott has been taken by Deatheaters. It is rumored that she is Voldemort's heir." There were gasps from everybody as they let this sink in.

"We are going to attack their hideout in order to get her back. We will be under invisibility spells the whole time until we strike." Dumbledore announced. Everyone immediately flocked to Dumbledore as Hermione, Severus, and Thyme stayed in the rear. "Thyme and Severus are going to have to give up their positions as spies for now, but we have another source for preventions."

Hermione knew this would happen. They needed a way in. Only Deatheaters knew where Voldemort was and seeing as they didn't warn about the Poseidon escape, they were on thin ice. Now they were the leaders of the expeditions. They would no longer be spies, no longer endanger their lives, and Hermione would be the only person who could prevent attacks now.

We were drowning them out when Harry nudged us. They looked to see him looking at the front. They turned to hear Dumbledore announce we were leaving. Hermione stepped forward only to be held back for a second. Hermione turned to see Severus peering at me.

'Please be careful.' he expressed through his eyes. Hermione nodded at him and turned before anybody got suspicious. She went next to Thyme and grabbed the portkey. She waited for the signal to prepare for the trip.

The signal came and everybody steeled themselves. Hermione was spinning wildly, as if in a twister. Oddly enough, that's what it looked like. Hermione let go as ordered and found herself in Voldemort's lair.

They were in a dark dungeon. The stone was cold and damp while skeletons hung from chains on walls. Everyone could hear a burst of laughter to the right. Severus whispered the 'fun Hall'. Him and Thyme strided down the hall with their masks and robes in placed.

It seemed like forever as everyone got to the door. Severus and Thyme opened the door to allow them in and let the others have a view. What the group shocked them.

Hannah Abott was on the ground crying. She had cuts all over her body. Voldemort stood in front of her. He picked her chin up to see her face. Little did she know he was scrolling through her memories.

"Tomps! This is not my heir. She was born of Muggles not me. Kill her them both." Voldemort commanded. When everyone raised their wands is when the Order struck.

Twenty Deatheaters went flying across the room to where Voldemort stood. Voldemort had an expression of rage as he looked at they eyes of his enemies. "POTTER! HOW DID YOU GET HERE? SEVERUS, THYME CAPTURED THE TWERP." He yelled at Dumbledore's spies.

Severus and Thyme just stood there as if Voldemort were a mouse. Voldemort's eyes grew a deep red before a powerful bellow escaped his snake-like body.

"TRAITORS. KILL THEM ALL." He yelled. Deatheaters got into position and started attacking. Everyone was in front of a spell or firing one. Thyme was about to be hit, when a Deatheater knocked him down. He nearly killed the person if the mask hadn't come off.

It was Lucius. He had saved Thyme. "Lucius. Kill them all." Voldemort hissed only to find out that his most trusted assistant betrayed him as well. Voldemort began to throw curses when a light erupted in the room.

All that was heard was, "Now Harry concentrate." The light vanished to reveal an ice woman, with an old man.

The ice woman had blue hair to her butt, and were in dread locks. She wore close to nothing. Her skirt was to her mid thigh and her bra covered enough. The old man had on green robes with gold trimming. His flowing pure white beard went down to his waste. He had a staff in his hand made of wood.

"Harry concentrate, NOW!" Hermione screamed at him. It must have done it, because a red flaming demon broke through the ground. The demon had horns on his head like the devil with his bottom half covered in burnt red fur.

Everyone stood in awe as Hermione commanded. "Shiva, Ramus, Ifrit. Keep them busy." The strange beings sprung into action. Shiva raised her hand and froze a third of the Deatheaters. Ifrit created a fire ball send it towards a flock of Deatheaters itching to attack. Ramus began to float two feet in the air. He held out his hands as electricity went through his body. Next thing anybody saw was three Deatheaters being thrown against the room.

While the three beings fought, everyone else in the Order were being transported away. Soon it was only Hermione, Harry and Severus. They found them selves together with their hands on Severus' sleeves. He said the word to get us back to Hogwarts.

Hermione, Harry and Severus arrived to hear Dumbledore being bombarded with questions such as; "Where is Ms. Abott? Is she really the heir to Voldemort? Why did the Traitor come? What were those things?" Hermione's head began to pound. She had to stop them so she could get rid of this headache.

"I came because I'm not a traitor and Dumbledore has finally seen the light. Those 'things' as you put it are Guardians. That is all I'm going to say now good-bye." Hermione yelled as she walked towards Severus. She looked at him and headed towards the door also giving Thyme a look.

They followed her without a doubt to the hall. They followed her until she go to an old classroom. They saw the door cracked and went in. They found Hermione in their talking to Lucius. They had forgotten he had been at the battle. They saw her hands on his left leg. They didn't know what she was doing but knew not to interrupt her.

She got up off the floor only to six on the table next to her. "Father. You should really not be so stubborn. It's not like I'm going to kill you. Severus, Thyme please stop starring and get your buts in here now. Close the door while you're at it." Hermione whispered as she put her head in her hands.

Thyme closed the door as Severus walked over to Hermione. Lucius was looking concerned at her while paying the other two no attention. Severus stepped up and asked what he wanted. "Hermione what's wrong?"

Her eyes shot up and found it was Severus. She breathed a sigh of relaxation. "Nothing. My head is just pounding right now. Voldemort is mad. Severus or Thyme do you happen to have any pain potion on you at the time?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Severus and Thyme shook their head. Hermione was going to kill someone soon if she couldn't get this pain taken away. She was starting to loose consciousness when a vial was thrust into her hand. She immediately took the stopper off and downed the contents. She looked up to see Lucius grinning at her.

"Thank you Father. I really needed that?" Hermione said as she hopped off the table. She stretched out all the kinks that set in when she relaxed. "Come on let's go see Abott." Hermione said as she left the room with the three men following her.

They arrived at the hospital to find the Harry outside with Draco. "Draco what are you doing here?" Lucius asked frightened at what could have happened.

"The mansion was attacked. But don't worry. I put on your emergency wards along with Hermione's. So I came here in case they ever got through." Draco said in a calm tone.

Hermione and Lucius immediately flocked to him and engulfed him in a hug. Draco was caught off guard that he did respond until the very end. Lucius and Hermione let go to look at Draco with concern.

"You didn't get hurt did you son?" Lucius asked looking him all over, front and back.

"Yes I'm fine. But we are going to have to end this war soon." Draco finished.

Dumbledore came out of the infirmary to the group. McGonagoll came out a few minutes later. "Ms. Abott is currently under sedation but we are unsure to know if she is the heir. Severus, Thyme do you think you could do a potion to determine her parentage." Dumbledore asked as he looked at them.

"I have a vial of that potion in my stock. Let me go get it and we'll see who her father is." Severus said as he exited the hall and down to his dungeon. "How was she captured?" Hermione asked.

"She was doing Christmas shopping in London. She was exiting a shop when she was taken. A witch near by recognized them as Deatheaters. She called the Ministry and Tonks responded to it. The woman said she had heard that one of them said she was the Heir. Only Tonks knew about them." Dumbledore explained. He tried to talk to Hermione, but Severus was seen coming back and Thyme was next to them.

He was gone for five minutes until he returned. "Here's the potion. Let's go in and see for our selves." Severus told as he went to the infirmary.

Everyone had gone inside to find out the truth. Severus walked over to Abott's bed and uncorked the vial. The vial was a standard glass vial with a deep purple colored potions. He moved it to here mouth. Opened her lips and poured it in as Thyme rubbed her throat to make a sensation of swallowing.

Severus took the vial back, stopping it. "It should appear any minute. The Father's name will appear above her stomach and we'll know for sure." Severus explained as he waited for the results. A blue glow appeared on her abdomen. 'Peter Abott' was seen floating.

Dumbledore let out a frustrated sigh. "She's not the heir. We need to find this person, pronto." McGonagoll said exasperated.

"Severus is there anyway we could test the school with out having anybody notice it?" Dumbledore asked. He know looked his age. His face had gone slack, wrinkles grew from everywhere.

"No headmaster I could not. But I'll see what I can do." Severus explained. Everyone stayed quiet for some time until the clock struck 1am.

"Come let's go to bed. We all need some sleep after what we just got done with. Let's meet back in the Great hall for breakfast tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said throughout a yawn. Everyone just nodded their heads as they walked down the hall.

"Lucius where are you going to stay at?" Severus asked. He knew Hermione was going to stay with him again tonight. There was a spare bedroom they could share if they needed.

"Not sure old friend. I need to talk to Dumbledore." he whispered exhaustedly as he made his approach. Thyme stopped him three steps from Dumbledore.

"Lucius. I have two spare bedrooms. Draco can have one and you the other." Thyme suggested from the goodness of his heart. Lucius nodded thankfully to him as he and Draco followed Thyme to his chambers. Severus and Hermione walked down the door passed Thyme's.

Severus and Hermione went to his chambers and immediately climbed into his bed for a good night sleep or what they could get.

_**3333333333**_

_**Thank you to Severus Fan and Notsosweet2oo7 for beta-ing my chapter.**_


	17. Dream or Vision, & The one sided fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Readers, I'm not getting that much motivation here. I have so many hits and alerts for this story and yet I barely get any to boost my spirits in writing for you guys. Please review.**

**3333333333333 **

Hermione woke up to discover she was tied up. She looked around to find twenty masked men staring down at her. Hermione felt no fear - she felt nothing period. She looked from mask to mask until her eyes settled upon a cloaked figure.

"Tell me, Mudblood: what do you think will happen now?" He hissed as she continued to stare at him questioningly. "Answer me!" Hermione continued to stay quiet. Hermione wouldn't talk to something she considered below herself.

"Take her away. I'll deal with her later." The cloaked figure barked at his Deatheaters. Hermione was being dragged away when she found herself running through the woods. She couldn't figure out how she came to be running. Hermione sped up when she heard this terrible roar that came from behind me.

Hermione couldn't see what it was, but something shot out at her. It pierced her shoulder, but Hermione continued on until she saw an exit. She ran into the clearing to find Hogwarts. Something about the castle looked diffrent. There were huge pure white wings standing out from the back of Hogwarts. Something sparkled and the wings began to enclose around the school.

Hermione fled across to barely enter Hogwarts before the wings enclosed on the school. Hermione found herself in front of her Order members, Draco, and what Hermione guessed was students brave enough to fight. Hermione couldn't get out a sound when the doors blew open.

Hermione then found herself staring into the eyes of the monster who had killed many. She saw Voldemort go down and a bright light engulfed the room. Hermione couldn't see anything because of the bright light. Shaking, Hermione jolted awake. She was sweating in the cold shower.

Hermione couldn't remember about how she got in. She went to bed with Severus and here she was in the shower. She felt something strong squeezing her around her midsection. She looked down to find hands. She whipped her head around to see Severus sitting there, holding her.

He tightened his hold on Hermione as if she would be stolen any moment. She finally found her voice after an awhile. "Severus, why are we in the shower?" Hermione asked loudly. Severus just stared at her and asked her if she was awake.

"Why wouldn't I be awake, Severus?" Hermione asking, trying to keep control of her impatience. "Hermione. You were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you up. I had to take you in the shower to wake you up." Severus explained.

Severus helped me stand up and walk over to the door. He took out his wand and cast a drying spell. "Come, we got three more hours to spend sleeping." He said as he led Hermione back to the bed. He crawled in and they assumed their customary position in bed. They both fell asleep quickly as if nothing had even woke them up.

**3333333333333 Next Morning 3333333333333 **

**In Great Hall **

All members of the Order were in the Great Hall sitting down to breakfast. Their course went as usual until Dumbledore stood up while clearing his throat. "Friends and comrades. We are here at Hogwarts to plan and prepare for our offense and defense when Voldemort attacks. We have received word that he will strike soon. When he does you will all be here already. Please stay behind so we may practice dueling and physical combat." Dumbledore spoke as he gave every member a look.

Everyone whispered about this new development, but were soon cut off when dueling mats appeared. No one seemed to walk up until Hermione and Draco took their dueling positions. The sight of the two of them in position caused everyone to quiet down. Severus, Thyme, and Lucius were telling the other members to back away so they had plenty of room.

Everyone was going to get a good show on how to duel properly with a Deatheater. Draco and Hermione just dove into spells with no hesitation. There was no respect and no fairness in fighting. They threw gruesome curses that made others cringe, but had no effect on Draco and Hermione. They were throwing hexes where they were only two feet in front of the other.

Draco aimed a slicing hex, causing Hermione to take a chance – she dipped down and took his feet from underneath him. Draco fell down on his butt, but quickly regained himself as he blocked a well-timed kick from Hermione. Draco got back up on his feet and began to throw punches at her. They would alternate with kicking and punching to hexing.

It was amusing to Lucius, Severus, and Thyme but amazing to everybody else. Hermione managed to get Draco on the floor and took out her secret knife, holding it over his neck. She counted to five and got up off Draco and extended her hand to help him up. He took it and rose gracefully.

They walked over to the three former-spies and stood there for a while watching everyone stare at them in awe. Hermione eventually got a hold of Thyme and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Thyme, we need to go now. We need to prepare." Hermione said desperately. No one knew that Severus was watching from behind a corner as well as hearing.

"Hermione, you should be fine. C'mon – we'll go see if it works. We need to set up wards, safety spells, protection and find Alexander." Thyme said as the two continued down the hall. Severus was confused and wanted to know what was going on. He returned to the Great Hall and asked Harry about the Marauders map.

Harry gave him a confused smile and handed him the map. Severus left right away and activated the paper. He saw the Thyme and Hermione dots heading to the east tower, the Slytherin Tower. He followed the dots as he made his way to Slytherin Tower himself. He was almost there when Thyme and Hermione's dots simply vanished. Severus looked all through the map, but he was unable to find them.

He grew impatient and returned to his Potion lab, attempting to concentrate on anything other than Hermione and Thyme. He saw a list of potions needed for the infirmary. It wasn't a lot but maybe it would distract.

Hermione and Thyme came into the lab after what seemed like minutes to Severus, but in reality was four hours. When he saw what time it was, he grew angry. His face showed it, but he quickly schooled it so they wouldn't notice.

Thyme didn't notice his change, but Hermione did. She knew all of Severus' moods and faces. Also, it helped that she could feel what he felt due to her connection with him. She knew it wasn't wise to call him out on it right now, so she planned to ask later on.

When Hermione finished making her decision to talk to him later, she glanced up to see Severus leave the room. Hermione felt hurt when he left and didn't bother to speak to her. She grew misty eyed but quickly shielded it and turned to Thyme. "Thyme, I forgot something. I'll see you later." Hermione said as she left the lab.

She drifted down the halls in a daze. She couldn't think straight until she realized she was outside. She hadn't run in a while, and it usually cleared her thoughts. Hermione stripped to her shorts and tank top and ran. She didn't care how cold it was, she just needed to loose herself.

She ran to the forest and paced herself. She didn't take notice of anything around her at all. She was susceptible to any creature that showed up. It was when the sun began to set when she decided to go back to the castle. Dinner would be served in an hour and maybe if she went full throttle she could get there in time. She made excellent time.

She arrived at the Great Hall to find Severus going in. "Severus!" She called out. He turned to see who it was and turned back around when he saw her. She stopped her pursuit, hurt written all over her face. She stood still until she was tapped on her shoulder.

She looked to see it was Harry. "Hermione, you've been here for ten minutes. Are you going to come eat or not?" He asked, concerned. It took a minute for her to comprehend. When she did, she nodded. "Hermione, when we go in you might want to change your outfit." Hermione looked down to see that she was still in her shorts and tank top.

She waved her hand and her clothes went from shorts and a tank top to jeans and a sweater. She began to walk to the hall when Severus came back out. He looked at Harry but didn't spare her a glance. He just went to the right and went to his dungeons. Harry could see the hurt in Hermione's eyes. He was going to ask what happened when she walked to the Hall.

Harry followed her to find her sitting by herself.

Hermione didn't feel like being around anyone right now. She just ate like a robot, not tasting or smelling anything. She just shoveled it in, finishing in five minutes. She just got up and left through the doors.

Harry went over to Lucius, Draco, and Thyme. "Hey, do you know what is with Severus and Hermione?" Harry asked. From their faces, they obviously didn't know anything was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked. Harry sat down and explained to them what happened before and how she looked while eating. Thyme cut in shortly afterwards to tell his story about when Hermione and he came in. They all had looks of anger on their faces.

"Where did my sister go?" Thyme asked. It was one of the rare times that he referred to her as sister.

"She just left. I didn't follow her." Harry said as he looked to the doors. "She has all her powers, do you think we should leave them alone for right now?" Harry suggested. But by the looks on their faces it wasn't going to happen.

"No, we will go have a talk with Severus, and we'll find Hermione later on. Time for Interrogation." Lucius said viciously as he stood up from the table to seek Severus out. Draco followed with Thyme and Harry took up the tail end. They arrived at the lab to silence. Not bother to know, they just went straight in.

They found Severus sitting in the chair with a glass of burgundy liquid. To the trained eye you would know it was Firewhiskey. The door was closed and everyone gathered behind Severus. Severus finally noticed them and commanded them to leave. "Severus, tell us why you and Hermione are fighting." Lucius insisted.

Severus wouldn't talk. They got frustrated with him and vanished the Firewhiskey. Severus gulped down his last glass, slamming it on the table. "Can you please just go?" Severus barked at them. No one moved, didn't even a flinch. "Besides it's stupid." Severus whispered as he fell back into his chair.

"Tell us, Severus." Lucius persisted. Severus refused to meet anybody's eyes – he just sat there. "You and Hermione were gone for four hours, Thyme. I asked Harry for his map and saw she was nowhere. I couldn't get the thought out of my head that she had been taken or hurt." He finished as he looked to Thyme.

"But why are you fighting?" Draco asked this time.

"It's my fault. I was so worried that when I saw her, I just left the room. I was trying to keep hold of my anger. I left and I was still a little angry when dinner came. Where is she?" Severus asked, his words slurred.

"We don't know. But she is probably in her dorm. And no, you can't go to her. You are too drunk to even talk. Thyme, help me." Lucius instructed as he bent down and grabbed Severus under his arms. Thyme grabbed his feet and together they moved to Severus' bedroom door.

They plopped him down on his bed and then Lucius came back out with Thyme in tow. "Harry, Draco you are to go back to your rooms and sleep. Thyme, go ahead and go. I'll stay here with him and see to it he isn't harmed." Lucius ordered. The three left, leaving Lucius to an uncomfortable couch.

**3333333333333333**

Hermione wasn't doing so good. She was in her bathtub soaking and crying. She still couldn't figure out why Severus was so cold to her. She sat there for two hours when she heard some whispering. She could hear, 'the heir will kill the Evil. Plants will bloom and will bring doom.' She didn't know where it was coming from, and she didn't have her wand on her or nearby. Besides that, her emotions were so strained she couldn't control her powers.

She was too scared to get out, so she just sat there in the tub until morning. Hermione was shivering uncontrollably. After one last shiver, she lost consciousness.

**3333333333333333**

**Thank you for Beta-ing my chapter. Hope all you readers out there like it. Help me achieve my goal of 120 reviews in all. It helps me get motivated to write more**.


	18. Hypothermia & Guilt

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**333333333333**

Draco woke up early the next morning. He wanted to go see Hermione and make sure she wasn't hurt, crying, or anything. He dressed hurriedly and left Thyme's chambers for Hermione. He arrived at her portrait to knock on it. When he got no answer, he just walked in, calling her name. There was no answer.

He saw the bathroom light on through the door. He knocked on it lightly hoping not to scare her. He knocked softly again, still receiving no answer. He slowly opened the door to find Hermione in the bathtub. She was naked, curled up in a way that hid everything. Draco immediately took out his wand and she had a bathrobe on.

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco asked as he rubbed her arms, attempting to warm her up. Hermione remained silent. Her hair was hard as ice and she was as cold as an iceberg. Draco couldn't get her to look at him and comprehend him being there. He swept her up in his arms and ran out of bathroom. The doors were left open as Draco ran down the hallways. He headed straight for the infirmary as Severus was on his way to see Hermione.

Severus arrived at the portrait only to be denied access. He couldn't understand it. Hermione had set up a spell allowing him in whenever he needed to - and now it rejected him. He figured he must have really messed up his relationship with her to be denied access. He was turning around when the portrait stopped him.

"Professor. Ms. Granger was taken to the infirmary by some young blonde fellow." The portrait informed him. Severus' mind began to race. He couldn't figure out why she would be taken. It suddenly hit him - she must have been hurt. He ran to the infirmary hoping he was wrong.

**333333333333**

"Madame Pomfrey, come here now." Draco commanded to the old witch obviously still asleep. The old lady came out to scold him but lost all thought of that when she saw Hermione in his arms. She instructed him to set her on a bed and step back. She took her wand out and waved it down her body. Her body temp was 88 degrees F. She was ten degrees under the normal temp. Her lips were turning blue, as well as her toes and fingers.

"Mr. Malfoy. Where did you find her at?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she summoned heating pads.

"She was in her bathtub. It looked as if she was there all night. What's wrong with her?" Draco asked, sounding desperate. He wanted something on what was happening to her. It was at that point that Severus arrived.

"Draco, where's Hermione? I was told that she went here." Severus asked, pleading with the blonde. He didn't wait for an answer as he saw her on the bed shivering and ran over to her. He called her name softly only to have her not answer. She was unconscious and shaking like a leaf.

"I found her this morning in her bathtub. She was wet, incoherent and naked." Draco said to Severus as Severus reached over for her hand. At the word naked, Severus whipped around and headed straight for Draco.

"What do you mean she was naked? Was she - " Severus couldn't finish. He didn't want to think of someone touching her, let alone seeing her.

"What I said. She was in her tub and was shaking. When I noticed she was naked, I instantly put a robe on her. As to the other question, I don't know." Draco finished, trying to calm down Severus. It didn't work. Severus headed straight for Pomfrey.

"Poppy. Was Hermione … raped?" Severus whispered the last word. He didn't want it to be true. He stared intently at Poppy. She was taken back, she never thought to check for that. She rushed over to Hermione and took her wand to her abdomen. There was a white glow that emanated from Hermione.

Severus waited as if he would die any minute. Poppy did this two more times before turning back to Severus. "She is still a virgin, Severus. Now, do you know who I could get to watch her? She is going to need constant watch, with somebody in bed with her to give her body warmth." Poppy asked as she looked at Severus pointedly. "Whatever you tell me will be between you and me. Medi-witches honor." She said as incentive.

Severus didn't say anything for a minute. Poppy began to get fed up. She knew these two were an item, but she needed to know so she could release Hermione. "I will take Hermione with me and I'll watch over her constantly. Along with her brothers and father." Severus answered as he looked at Hermione still.

Poppy was taken back. She didn't know Hermione had brothers. "Alright. Come with me to get Hermione and we will floo to your room." Severus followed her over to Hermione's bed and dipped to pull her into his arms. He cradled her to his chest like she was fine china.

Severus followed Poppy to the fireplace stepped in. "Say your destination Severus, and I'll be there quickly." Poppy said as she threw the floo powder down.

"Potions Master's Chambers" Severus yelled as he was consumed in green flames. "Where did they go Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked as he saw his sister and Head of House leave. He had been forgotten in the background while trying to calm himself down at the notion of her possibly being rape ran through his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry. But Severus has taken Ms. Granger to his chambers to look over her." Poppy told him as she went into her office. Draco fled to Severus' chambers to find out what was happening.

Draco arrived in three minutes flat at Severus' portrait. He knocked erratically, causing Thyme and Lucius to come see what the commotion was about. "Draco, what are you doing?" Lucius yelled at his son over his pounding.

Draco turned to find his father and Hermione's brother. "I went to find Hermione this morning-" Draco told his story to the two men. After five minutes of story telling, Thyme and Lucius were stricken. No one knew if she was raped or not. Lucius turned to the portrait and said the password, 'Stupid Dunderheads'. The burst into his chambers to find Severus or Hermione not there.

They looked everywhere but bedroom. They knocked on the door frantically before Severus whipped it open to find the three men. Before he could ask they started in on him.

"Where's Hermione, Severus? Is she okay?" Thyme asked as he looked past Severus to find Hermione on the bed. "She has hypothermia. I need to lay next to her, and I have to make her an antidote. Poppy had none." Severus was wigging out over this. He was slowly going crazy.

"Severus, calm down. We'll help. Thyme go and make the potion and Severus, you ,me and Draco will keep her warm. We need to wake her up so we know what happened to her." Lucius instructed. This was his 'daughter' and he was going to go full force to save her.

Thyme left immediately to start on the antidote while Severus went to go sit next to his love. Lucius came and sat down next to her as well, lending her their warmth. Lucius instructed Draco to go to her feet and warm up her legs. They sat there for two hours. They were silent as they gave her their heat when Thyme came in.

He was nervous, yet anxious that he had completed the antidote with perfection. He walked straight over to Hermione, not even sparing the others a glance or word. He uncorked the blue vial that contained an equally blue potion. He brought it to her lips and poured it in as he rubbed her throat. Thyme finally got her to swallow the potion and waited for her to show signs of her waking up.

Their hope was diminishing, but was redeemed as she moaned. She slowly opened her eyes to see four anxious faces. "Could you not crowd me right now? Why am I so incredibly hot?" Hermione felt like she was in an oven. She sat up, only to feel dizzy. Severus was attempting to hold her down, but she had other ideas.

She bolted from the bed and held on to the wall. She went over to Severus' balcony. She opened the doors as she approached them and went outside. The four men were a step behind her as she collapsed on the ground outside, breathing erratically. She took off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top along with her pants that left her in her shorts.

"Hermione, tell us what happened? Why were you in your bathtub freezing?" Severus persisted as he came to sit next to her. "Hermione please tell us what happened?"

"Why? You weren't being like this last night. Why should I tell you anything?" Hermione snapped as she closed her eyes to feel the heat leave her body.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was acting irrational last night. I planned to talk to you this morning but when I got there you were already in the infirmary. Now please tell us what happened to you?" Severus asked, his voice laced with guilt.

"I had gone back to my room last night and took a bath. I went to get out when I heard someone whispering something I couldn't make out. I didn't want to get out and get attacked so I stayed in the bathtub, watching the door." Hermione finished as she finally leaned on Severus. "I'm really cold now, could we go inside? But I can't get up."

Severus sprung up, scooping Hermione up and into his arms. He cradled her as if she would leave him if he didn't hold on good enough. He went to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed and sat beside her, moving a stray piece of hair that fell over her eye. When he moved it behind her ear, Hermione grabbed his hand and kept it there. "You're not mad at me anymore?" She asked in such a small voice.

Severus felt guilty. He had been mad at her and then this had happened to her. She didn't stay with him last night after his treatment of her. This was all his fault, in his opinion. He was in his own little world when he felt her hand drop from him. He looked at her and her head was bowed. She began to sit up straight.

Hermione decided he was still mad at her. She didn't want to be near him if he was. She let go of his hand and was beginning to go. She felt tears sting her eyes and she didn't want him to see them. "Hermione, I'm sorry I was mad at you. But you left for four hours and I didn't know where you were. Something could have happened to you and I would have been devastated." Severus whispered to her.

Hermione whipped her head up to see him looking grave. They stared at each other for a while before Severus took Hermione and laid down on the bed. He placed her head on his chest and patted it. Hermione soon drifted off to sleep, and Severus soon followed. Neither of them noticed the audience they had accumulated. Thyme, Lucius and Draco watched the sleeping couple and smiled. They knew now that the two sleeping would be okay and survive anything that came against them. They turned to leave and warded the chambers, leaving in their own little world.

But tomorrow would bring disastrous events and would endanger lives.

**3333333333333333**

**Thank you ever so much to Severus Fan for beta-ing my chapter. Review guys.**


	19. Trap, Bitten, & Saved By A Gryffindor?

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

****

**_3333333333333333333_**

Severus and Hermione woke up a little past twelve that afternoon. Hermione still had her head resting on his chest with his hand in her hair with one around her waist holding her in place. Hermione felt safe with him and didn't want to wake him. She began to trace her thumb across his hand, which was on her waist. She didn't notice that Severus had woken up. He was watching her with adoration in his eyes.

She was beginning to stir feelings in him that he wanted to keep dormant until their wedding night. Wanting to put a stop to it quickly, he grabbed her hand and halted her caresses. "Hermione, I would like to keep my promise to your brothers and 'father'." Hermione whipped her head up when she finally understood the meaning.

She began to blush at the thought of him being aroused. She cleared her throat a little before finally finding words to speak. "Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Hermione, I would love to but I have to go have a meeting with Dumbledore. How about dinner later?" He asked hopefully. She answered with her lips on his. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that gave him the acceptance. They broke apart when the clock struck breakfast time. She slowly got out of the bed and made her way to find some clothes.

"Severus, where am I to eat lunch? I can't be seen going around as I am now." Hermione asked as Severus headed for the bathroom. He swiftly turned to his closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks with a forest green sweater. He also had her undergarments in there. She gave him a questioning look and soon was answered.

"When you were sick, Harry came to see me and you. I told him to take Draco's place as Draco went to collect your clothes. Don't worry; he had a 'Kylie' do it for him. Now get dressed and meet the guys." Severus explained as he closed the door so he could relieve himself of his full bladder. 3333333333 Ten Minutes

****

****

**_3333333333_**

Hermione just got done fixing her hair. She looked acceptable to herself, but to others she was smoldering hot. Her slack fit her in all the right places, as did the sweater. She put her hair in a tight braid. She made sure nothing wrong was on her and left to write Severus a note. He was taking an extraordinarily long time in the bathroom.

She wrote a quick note simply saying she hoped he had a good day, and she would see him later. She slipped on her shoes and made her way to the Great hall. It was three days before students were expected back. She slipped in to find Lucius, Thyme, Draco, and Harry all eating together. She took notice of Dumbledore's absence, knowing Severus had told her the truth.

"Hey guys. How are you all doing?" Hermione asked only to receive grumbles of 'sleepy' and 'good'. She smiled at that, knowing they were almost identical. Especially Draco and Lucius. They were both have a tortilla with globs of peanut butter with jelly. The folded it exactly in sequence and ate it the same way. She couldn't help but giggle. They all stared at her, silently asking her what was all so funny.

She waited for her giggling to cease before she would address them. "I was just admiring how much Draco and 'Father' resemble each other." Hermione was still met with strange stares. "Besides the hair and outer appearance, their habits got me. Look you two. You are having the same breakfast, prepared it the same way, and eating it. You both put on a glob and a half of the P.B. and J. and rolled it up the same way. You used the same hands and chewed the same way. You were in sync." Hermione provided as Thyme and Harry took notice and smiled. Lucius and Draco couldn't still figure out what they were doing but dismissed it.

She shoveled fries and a potboy onto her plate and began to eat. She was taking her third bite, when she was rudely tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to find Severus. It was strange; she hadn't felt him coming at all. She usually sensed him, but let it go. They were in Hogwarts - nothing could happen with an enemy attacking now.

He asked her with his eyes if he would come with him, which she immediately agreed upon. She said her good days and left with Severus. He walked her outside until they were in the outer edge of the forest. She stopped and Severus turned around to look at her. "Why did you stop, Hermione?" He asked.

His voice sounded a little strange to her but she ignored it. "Severus, why are you leading me out into the forbidden forest?" Hermione asked as she took a step back. Severus walked up to her and grabbed her hand gently.

"I need some herbs and I wanted you to come with me. Two wizards are better than one." He simply stated as he lightly led Hermione into the forest. When she passed the outer layer and stepped into the forest she felt something strange happen. It felt as though she had been rendered helpless, but she dismissed that as well.

Severus wandered in deeper, taking Hermione with him. She was beginning to feel uneasy. She stopped walking and called out Severus' name. They had been walking for three hours and it was now three. "Severus, what are we really out here for?" Hermione asked feeling agitated. She didn't like being led on in this fashion.

"Hermione don't you trust me?" Severus asked as he voice cracked. This scared Hermione. He never questioned her trust, added on to this voice cracking; she was becoming alarmed. This was not Severus. Who was this? She began to back away as the 'Severus' came closer.

"You're not Severus. Who are you?" Hermione yelled as she raised her wand. The faux-Severus began to grow angry.

"Why do you even want to be with him? He's not good enough for you." This faux-Severus yelled. "Besides, when you came into the forest I put a spell on so you couldn't use magic. Now you are going to come with me." He demanded as he lunged at Hermione. She captured his arm and twisted it until he was flipped. He was on the ground, and Hermione went running through the woods.

She had gotten turned around so much that she didn't know which way led to Hogwarts. She just ran to her left and kept running as she heard the man yell. She ran for half an hour until she found a fallen tree trunk. She immediately burrowed into this temporary shelter as she heard heavy footsteps and breathing.

The faux-Severus had just run past her. He stopped fifteen feet in front of her and started to cuss loudly. He was kicking dirt, clenching his fist and swinging his arms erratically. He began to yell out Hermione's name and make threats. Hermione shrank against the trunk waiting for him to leave. She unwillingly fell asleep as the clearing turned to silence.

****

****

**_3333333333 3 Hours later 3333333333333_**

"Severus, I need to speak to Hermione." Thyme yelled as he came into the lab. Severus didn't hear him. Thyme came to tap him on his shoulder and Severus was shook out of his concentration. "Yes, what did you need Thyme?" Severus asked trying to not sound startled.

"Severus I need to speak with Hermione. Where is she?" Thyme asked. He saw confusion appear in Severus' eyes.

"What do you mean? She left for lunch with you guys today and I've yet to see her." Severus said as he began to panic.

"You came to get her at lunch. But there was something different with you. You sounded strange and Hermione was confused when you met us and you asked her to come with you." Thyme said as he began to grow worried. Hermione was with an imposter and could be in danger.

"Thyme we need to go look for her." Severus ordered as he went through the potion's lab and went to find Draco and Lucius and other reinforcements. .

****

****

**_33333333 4 Hours later after Severus and Thyme find her missing, 7 total 333333333_**

****

Hermione finally woke up wondering if it had been a dream. But her heavy shivering brought her to reality. She was still stuck in the forest with a crazed lunatic after her. She peered out, not seeing anybody or anything. She stepped out as much as she could without making noise and started to run. She ran behind the tree and hoped she'd find the castle.

Hermione was going past trees that all looked the same. She had been running for an hour when she finally saw the castle in the distance. She was a good hundred feet away from the outer edge of the forest when she saw Severus. She stopped stride to see him walking pass the trees. She stayed like that way for three minutes until he finally turned to see her there. His face broke out into a smile and she began to back before tripping on a log and fell to the grown.

The Severus was coming straight for her. She couldn't let him get her so she began to feel for something to hit him with. She couldn't find something and just decided to run off. She could hear the shouts of Severus calling her name as she ran through the trees. She wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into Severus again. She began to back away when he caught her by her throat.

He slammed her onto the ground, knocking the breath out of her. She was starting to loose consciousness when she heard her name being yelled again. The pressure on her throat disappeared, allowing her to breathe again.

She looked behind her to find Severus, Lucius, Draco, Harry and Remus. She didn't know if they were really themselves. She couldn't take that chance again. Hermione jumped up and started to run again. Her name was yelled once again but she was too far-gone to answer it.

The faux-Severus was getting ready to go after her again when he fell. He looked at the source and found his legs tied up in roots. Faux-Severus turned around to find six infuriated men surrounding him and moving closer. Faux-Severus raised his wand at the real Severus; ready to strike when six different curses flew at him.

Faux-Severus dodged every one of them and began to morph. Faux-Severus shrank as his black hair became red. Freckles began to pop up everywhere until all that was left was Ron Weasley. He had a look of shock and anger as he took off into the woods. If the men hadn't been so preoccupied with Hermione they wouldn't have let Ron get away.

They noticed that he went the opposite direction of Hermione and so they set off to find her. They yelled her name, telling her it was really them and they've come to take her back to Hogwarts. She didn't come out of the open and they began to worry. Severus, Thyme, Lucius, and Draco were suddenly hit with a sharp pain on their neck. They felt like something had bit it but nothing was around them except the others.

The feeling quickly disappeared leaving them speechless. Harry and Remus were about to ask what happened when the four bolted to their right. They felt Hermione's energy source trying to come out but was being resisted. As the six men neared the calling of Hermione, Remus stopped leaving only Harry to notice. "Remus? What's the matter?" Harry asked a little anxious to find Hermione. "Harry we forgot. You need to run away as fast as you can. Get Hermione and tell the others to get out of the forest now." Remus said tightly. Harry was about to argue when Harry realized what Remus meant: he hadn't taken his potion at all today. He was with him the whole day, and not once did he see Remus consume the Wolfsbane.

Harry immediately ran to Severus, the memories of what happened the last time they were out and he changed. He had been a savage beast and went after both him and Hermione until Buckbeak showed up.

Harry high-tailed it when he heard Remus' groans of pain. Harry caught up with the four men as they stopped suddenly. He didn't know what was going on until he saw the scene. Less than 200 feet away, Harry found himself at a frightened Hermione with something attached to her.

Hermione was being held from behind, with her head bent over to the right. She had a fear in her eyes that only Lucius, Severus, and Thyme saw in victims of Death Eater 'meetings'. They could stand it from strangers but when it came from someone they knew and love it left them expressionless and feeling a sense of dread. They saw what looked like a head on her neck. Her legs began to wobble as blood slid down her throat. It took less than a second for all of them to respond at this creature. It was as if the creature was unaware of them moving toward him. When they were ten feet away, he pulled back from Hermione and glared at them.

"Don't take another step. You will stay away from me and my Queen." The creature sneered at them as he went to resume his ministrations.

"What do you mean your Queen?" Severus yelled as he tried to control his anger.

The creature began to chuckle. "I have marked her as my own. She will have reign over all vampires." The vampire told them as he took out his left wrist. He brought his pale wrist to his mouth and bit down roughly enough to hear a crunch. Blood began to drip down his arm as he went to put it in front of Hermione's face.

"Drink it." He commanded her as he opened her mouth to allow drops in.

When the six men began to move toward her, the creature jumped back flew into the treetops. Hermione stood there for another second before starting to collapse. Severus caught her before she hit the ground. She kept her eyes on Severus as blood dripped down her chin. She turned herself away and struggled with what strength she had, sending her to the ground. She couldn't feel, hear, or see anything right now. Her mind was in a haze and she just wasn't coherent enough.

While Hermione struggled on the ground, it gave an opportunity to the men to attack. Hexes and curses where sent through the air. The vampire managed to dodge all of them as Ron did earlier and flew up into the treetops. Severus ran back over to Hermione and grabbed her fallen form in his arms as he tried various healing spells.

Hermione opened her eyes and felt somewhat safe as her protectors surrounded her. Hermione had blood pumping out of her body, drenching her in blood. She was staring out to the sky as she slowly bled. "Severus" was all she managed to whisper before loosing consciousness. They all tried various spells, none of which were doing any good. Severus finally stood up with her and closed his eyes.

He was gone in a blink of an eye. When Severus disappeared, Harry and the others wondered where he might of taken her. They all thought he'd take Hermione to the hospital and probably did. As they were apperating, they heard a rustle in the bushes to the right of them. A snarling werewolf stuck its head out and jumped out as they disapparated.

"What was that?" Draco said as they ran towards the hospital wing. They had been heading there when they saw a small trail of blood for them to follow as they tried to pinpoint the location of Severus and Hermione. "I think that was Remus. He transformed when you guys ran to Hermione." Harry huffed as they turned the corner.

"What? You mean that man didn't take his potion Hermione made for him?" Thyme yelled as they neared the entrance to the hospital wing.

"I was with him all day, I never saw him take anything." Harry answered as they skidded to a halt. They didn't want to go in and find her dead, yet they wanted to know if she was all right.

Their desire to know if she was okay out weighed the thought of her dead. They came in to see Severus holding onto Hermione's hand and Poppy trying to stop the blood. They slowly walked over to hear Poppy tell him this, "Severus she's lost a lot of blood. If I knew the proper way to save someone with a vampire bite, I would."

Severus looked like he was going to cry when Draco stepped in. "I know how to heal her." Draco simply said as he came to stand next to Severus. Severus whipped his head to the side and peered into Draco's hopeful eyes. "What do you mean Draco? How can you save her?" Severus asked, never releasing his hand on Hermione.

"Before the Mansion was attacked on Christmas, I had been reading a book on Vampires. In it, it said that the only person to withstand a Vampire bite was Godric Gryffindors son, Geoffrey Gryffindor. It's said that the heir of Geoffrey contains an anti-viral gene. And that if anyone was to get a sample of DNA in them, it was sure that they would live as a human." Draco finished as he looked hopefully as Hermione. Severus' eyes never stopped shinning.

"How are we going to find Geoffrey's heir and give her the blood?" Lucius asked in desperation. Dumbledore appeared suddenly to he put out his idea.

"I believe Harry here is a heir to Gryffindor. Maybe had him give a donation of his own blood?" No one said anything as everyone except two people starred at Harry.

"No, it has to be of Geoffrey Gryffindor. Harry is Genar Gryffindor's heir." Severus said, never looking at them. "How do you know that Severus?" Lucius asked suspiciously. A howl could be heard through the open window. Thyme briskly walked over and shut the window. They were all staring out the window keeping their eyes off Severus.

Severus took out a dagger he kept with him brought it across his hand. He slid it across his skin softly enough to get a few drops. He then opened her mouth and inserted the drops, and no one noticed. They were brought back to reality when they heard a moan. They turned to the bed to find Hermione, eyes open and staring lovingly at Severus. "Thank you," she said hoarsely. Severus kissed her on her forehead and turned to find puzzled looks.

Severus looked at each of them and then to Harry. "You all know I'm Harry's Godfather, because of Lily and James. Harry had to have a family member be a Godparent. Seeing as we were related, even remotely, I was called upon." He didn't say anything more than that; everyone stared in shock. Severus was actually related to Harry and his father.

"Severus are you saying that you, Severus Snape, are actually the…" Thyme started trailed off. He couldn't believe it. A man who loathed Gryffindor so much was actually one.

"Yes, Thyme. I am the heir to Geoffrey Gryffindor."

**_3333333333333_**

**_Thank you Severus Fan for beta-ing my chapter. Review. Review._**


	20. Heirs revealed and FauxSeverus found

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_**

****

**_HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN DOWN. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AT THE END OF READING THE CHAPTER GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ SOME OF THE STORIES I HAVE COMING OUT SOON. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._**

****

**_THANKS_**

****

**_333333333333333333333_**

"Severus, are you seriously Geoffrey Gryffindor's heir?" Lucius asked, totally amazed. He couldn't comprehend that someone who was loathed by all Gryffindors - except Lily, Hermione, and Harry - was a heir. "How long have you known you were a heir?" Lucius asked again.

"Since my first year when the sorting hat was put on me. It said, 'Welcome heir of Gryffindor'. Odd, but you are more suited in Slytherin." Severus finished as he held Hermione in his arms. He didn't want to be away from her right now.

"Severus, why would the hat put you in Slytherin. Shouldn't all heirs go in their houses?" Lucius asked again. He had a little secret of his and Draco's. They weren't put in their house either. "I honestly don't know why it would want me in there but it did." Severus said in a small voice as if it hurt to talk about it.

"Godric Gryffindor was a seer." Hermione explained short and simple. Everyone stared at her, wondering how she knew that. "Miss Granger how do you know that?" Dumbledore asked, making his presence known to everyone. Hermione didn't look at him but snuggled deeply into Severus' chest.

"You forget that I'm a 'Caller'. I know stuff ordinary people wouldn't. Plus, I had a wonderful discussion with the hat at my sorting feast." Hermione mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep. When her light snoring could be heard, they knew they would get no more out of her tonight. Madame Janine and Pomfrey moved closer and looked her over again.

When they were satisfied, they left and went back to their office. "Severus, are you going to stay in here with Hermione?" Thyme asked as he transfigured one of the chairs next to Hermione in to a comfy Lay-z-Boy.

"Yes, Thyme I'm going to stay here. Why would I leave her alone again when we just saved her life? I don't need that chair, just so you know." Severus whispered, trying not to awake Hermione.

"This isn't for you Severus. This is for me, I wish to be near my sister if that is alright with you?" Thyme whispered in response. Severus began to smile as Hermione mumbled to herself.. His back was beginning to hurt so now he would take up the offer.

"Lucius, can you levitate her for a moment while I get situated?" Severus asked gently as he felt his back getting stiff. Lucius nodded his head and wordlessly had her floating in a few seconds. Severus adjusted her pillows so he could lay with her like they usually did. He gave Lucius the signal to ease her down on to her bed. She floated down with ease.

Severus positioned her head on his left breast with his left arm encircling her waist and his right hand holding one of hers. Severus had just wedged into the bed as he saw Lucius, Draco, and Harry making their own little chairs to sleep in.

****

**_33333333333333_**

It was about ten when Hermione woke up to the smell of breakfast. She cracked an eye open to find Severus placing a warm, steaming plate on her lap. He didn't notice she was awake until she called his name softly and issued her thanks. He just smiled at her and bent to kiss her forehead.

Hermione at that point noticed that the other men were staring at her. She gave them a warm smile and then motioned for them to come to her. Thyme got up and enveloped his sister in a bear hug. It was obvious he didn't want to let his little sister go but her lack of oxygen forced him to release her. Next was Harry, then Lucius and last but not least Draco. Hermione never felt this much love radiating from a room at this magnitude.

"Hermione, you need to eat to feel better." Severus instructed as he pushed the food towards her. Hermione picked at her food but ate it nonetheless. After twenty minutes, Hermione was instructed to take it slow and rest plenty. They were in the process of leaving the infirmary when Hagrid came running in. He had something large, black and unmoving in his arms.

"Madame Pomfrey, get out here!" Hagrid put this lump happened to be a human body. The body was dumped on the bed Hermione had just crawled out of. No one could see his face as Madame Pomfrey examined, trying to find a sign of life. After three minutes of anticipation, Pomfrey began to shake her head in a slow moving kind of way.

"Hagrid, where did you find Mr. Weasley?" Pomfrey asked as she began to discard his clothes leaving him in one of those revealing hospital gowns. Everyone's eyes snapped open in surprise that Ron Weasley was found dead. Hermione was in such a state of shock that she didn't realize that she was cutting into Severus and Draco's skin.

"OW!" Draco roared as he pried Hermione's hand off. Hermione still had one hand on Severus and he was not going to complain about it. He could see fear written all over her face. He took his other hand and laid it gently on her's and whispered softly to her. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

Hermione was in a trance at the moment, but snapped out of it quickly. "He was the one to lure me out into the forest. He's the one that tried to attack me." Hermione whispered as she stumbled back to the wall. "Pomfrey, is he really dead?" Hermione asked as she slid down to the floor, covering her head with her knees to her chest. Everyone looked at her strangely. She was never one to have her feelings show but here she is, an open book.

Madame Pomfrey nodded once. Everyone could see Hermione relax instantly, but still tense enough to prepare if he came back to life. "Poppy, how did the boy die?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

"It appears that he was bitten in his neck, as a vampire would. Miss Granger came in with similar wounds, so I'm guessing it's from the same creature." Poppy ventured her guess to everyone as she went to the floo. "Molly Weasley." She said loud and clear. Everyone knew what she was going to do and felt relieved they weren't in that career field.

"Hello Poppy. What can I do for you?" She asked chirpy-like. "Bad news Molly. Ron was attacked by a vampire late last night and he was found this morning lifeless." No one could hear anything after Poppy told this to Weasley's mother. They thought that Mrs. Weasley had fainted, until she r esponded calmly.

"Arthur and I will be there shortly. Thank you." Molly told as she closed the floo.

Silence reigned in the room. No one dared to speak or move except Severus. He had his eyes on Hermione for the longest time and now felt she needed to be gone when the Molly came. "Hermione, come, let me take you to our chambers. You need rest." Severus whispered as he bent down to pick her up.

He left through the door and was about to turn the corner when a yell stopped them. "Severus, Hermione hold on." It was Draco who called to them with Harry, Lucius, and Thyme behind them.

"Where are you two going?" Harry asked a little sad but not at all grieving for a lost friend.

"I was taking Hermione to our chambers for her to rest. I didn't think it appropriate for her to be in a room with Mrs. Weasley." Severus said as he continued on his way. The men trailed behind them all the way to the bedroom where Severus placed Hermione at.

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but the floo opened up and Dumbledore's head was floating inside. "Severus is Thyme with you?" Severus nodded, gesturing for Dumbledore to continue. "We are having all students to come to the Great Hall. We are dimissing classes for the rest of the week and will be telling of Mr. Weasley's untimely death." Dumbledore finished and was gone before anybody could speak.

"Severus, Hermione is sleeping. Go ahead and I'll stay here with her." Lucius volunteered, knowing he wouldn't have to go. Severus was wary to leave but nodded anyways. Everybody save Hermione and Lucius left for an assembly useless to them. Lucius left after warding the room to guard over his 'daughter.

****

**_3333333333 Great Hall 33333333333_**

The hall was bustling with students and the room was so loud you couldn't even think. Dumbledore was informed that everybody was there and stood up to make the announcement. "Students, teachers - I have grave tidings. Late last night, Mr. Weasley was attacked in the Forbidden Forest. He was found this morning by our groundskeeper, Hagrid, and brought to the infirmary. There was nothing to be done - he was announced dead on arrival. Mr. Weasley, seventh year, has passed away. Please give a moment of silence."

There were murmurs spreading through the room, and some were even bawling. Draco, Severus, and Thyme couldn't understand how Weasley had somehow wormed his way into the hearts of so many. He had tried to kill (or possibly worse) Hermione and these people were mourning him. They were ready to let their anger loose when they thought of Hermione. They knew she wouldn't care, but she wouldn't want people thinking she killed him or come up with their twisted ideas.

Draco, Severus, Thyme and Harry all left the Great Hall and made their way down to Severus and Hermione's chambers as if they were robots. They were almost there when they heard yelling and banging coming from the chambers at which Lucius and Hermione were currently in. They slowed down, bringing out their wands only to come face to face with Ginny and Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, Miss Weasley, what can I do for you now that you're finished shouting in my chambers?" Severus purred as he looked at the two redheads.

"Don't pull that crap with me, Severus Snape. I know the little twit is in there. I want her out here now or me in there. She killed my son and I want her head." Mrs. Weasley shouted at Severus giving everybody a headache.

"Mrs. Weasley if you ever - and I mean ever - yell at me or Hermione again, I will personally hex you into next week. You hear me?" Severus purred in a voice that was sure to send shivers down your spine. Everyone jumped back at the sound of that voice, they knew he was going to explode and it was best to get out of the way.

Severus swept past her as if she wasn't important. He waved his hand over his portrait, causing it open automatically. He turned and sent a glance toward the other men, hoping they would get the message. Severus walked in, leaving the men with Mrs. & Miss Weasley.

Severus found the room silent. 'Lucius must have put up a ward. I give him credit.' Severus thought as he made his way to his bedroom. He entered find Lucius sitting beside Hermione and smoothing her hair back.

"Lucius." Severus whispered as he got closer. Lucius whipped around with his wand and nearly hexed Severus. When he realized who it was, he calmed down and relaxed his arm enough to put his arm down.

"Severus, did the thing with the Weasley go okay?" Severus gave him an odd look and shrugged it off.

"Yes. Dumbledore didn't tell them about what he did and why he died. Everyone around us was crying, save some Slytherin's. Now, did you not hear the female banshees of the Weasley's?" Severus asked, trying to get the ringing to stop in his ear. Lucius shook his head no and turned back to his 'daughter.'

"I think she'll sleep a little while longer, then we have to get her up to eat." Lucius whispered while staring at his daughter. As he said this Hermione began to move. She opened her eyes to find Lucius and Severus talking. "You know it isn't nice to leave one out of a conversation." Hermione chuckled as she sat up a little.

"Hermione would you like to eat?" Severus asked as he made his way over to her. She nodded her head as he lent to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Can I get some water?" Hermione's raspy voice called out as she laid back down.

"I'll get it. Severus, you go order her food." Lucius ordered as he went into Severus' bathroom and got a glass of water for her.

"Hermione, how have you been doing these past few weeks?" Lucius asked her concerned. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. "Been pretty good, except for that one little misunderstanding with Severus and Ron trying to kill me. It's been fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked, curious at what he was trying to hint at.

"Have you thought about telling Severus one of your own little secrets?"

"I thought I would do it within a week. Do you think I should do it sooner?" Hermione asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes I think you should tell him soon. You shouldn't keep secrets like that." He lectured her as he looked around the room. Not one of them noticed that Severus had been standing outside. He listened intently as Hermione and Lucius continued their conversation.

"Dad, how am I suppose to go up to him and say, 'Severus, I am the heir to Ravenclaw.' I don't know how he would react and he's one of the few people I respect. Now when are you going to tell him your little heir secret, Dad?" She grinned as she laid back down.

"I'll tell when you do, Hermione." Lucius said teasingly as she continued to grin like a fool.

"Severus, you can stop hiding now." Hermione said loudly. She knew he was there and she didn't want to have him gather suspicions before she could tell him. He was the type of person who fit the saying 'give them a inch, they'll take a mile'.

"So, anything you want to tell me, buddy ol' pal?" Severus asked in a tell-me-now-you-lying-scum voice. Lucius looked frightened for a second before he replaced shock with bored. "Well I'm assuming that you know of Hermione being Ravenclaw's heir, so I'll tell you my secret. I am the Heir to….."

****

**_333333333333333333_**

****

**_Thank you Severus Fan for beta-ing my chapter. Reviews, I want them._**


	21. HUFFLEPUFF & Anger

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

**_333333333333333333333333_**

"Hufflepuff. I am the heir of Hufflepuff." Lucius told him in so low a voice it was almost as if Severus were deaf. Severus didn't know what to do about this. It just came out that Severus is a Gryffindor heir and now Hermione is Ravenclaw with Lucius and Draco for Hufflepuff. Now the only unknown heir would be Slytherin. "Severus, please say something." Hermione pleaded when he wouldn't talk.

"I'm sorry. I'm just I'm trying to adjust. Hermione you're Rowena Ravenclaw's heir. That was a no brainer really. You are possibly even smarter than Ravenclaw herself. But Lucius with Hufflepuff is crazy, if not fantastic. You have the qualities of Hufflepuff, now that I look at it. You kept loyal to Dumbledore and you're easy to make friends with. Just tell me something." Severus asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Anything you want 'Rus'." When Lucius said that nickname, Severus whipped his head to him, giving him a death glare. "Never, and I mean never, call me that again. What I want to know is two things: were you put in Slytherin because the hat said you'd do better in Slytherin, too?" Severus asked, hoping he wasn't the only one to be put in that position. When Lucius began to nod, Severus decided to continue.

"Are there any more secrets beings kept from me?" Severus asked as Hermione started eyeing Lucius. He now knew they had some more but the question was were they going to tell. Hermione looked back at him and smiled. "There are a few things that must remain hidden and so we can't divulge the information." Hermione answered him with her innocent looking face.

Severus knew when to drop it but he wouldn't let it lie forever. He nodded his head in understanding and left for his lab. He didn't see the hurt in Hermione's eyes when he left her there without saying another word. She knew he would react this way but it still hurt to have him do it.

"Hermione, I have to go and check on the manor. I haven't gone since Christmas and I need to look for damage." Lucius commented as he eyed her. He could feel her emotions as if he they were one. He wanted to get away from the feelings coming through their connection.

Hermione was left alone to feel miserable. She let a few tears escape and became angry at herself. Why should she become emotional over Severus' actions? She got up and left the chambers, thinking the entire time, ' Why should I stay there when he doesn't want to be near me?' She left to become aquainted yet again with her dorm. She hadn't seen her friends in forever. She was just going to visit her friends for a while. They had come back the afternoon of her kidnapping and they never found out about what happened.

Hermione arrived at the dorm to find her friends all congregated on a bed trying to study. "Now when was the first wand made?" Kylie asked as she read from her book. No one answered because the rest of them were asleep. Kylie let out a frustrated sigh as she closed her book to look up to find Hermione there staring at them.

"Hermione! You're back. Did you hear what happened to that Weasley guy?" Kylie yelled as she jumped off the bed to run to gather Hermione in a deep hug. Her yelling had aroused all of the sleeping friends from sleep to find Hermione being smothered by Kylie.

"Kylie, you might want to give her some breathing room." Andy yelled as the rest circled Hermione. They were all giving her hugs and asking her how she was and why they hadn't seen her in a while? When they finally took notice of how pale she was, they began to question her. "Hermione, why are you so pale? You're not feeling good?" Drea asked as Hermione was beginning to feel light-headed.

"I'm a little dizzy. Can I sit down?" Hermione whispered as she began to fade. They ushered her over to the bed and sat her down. "Hermione, does the way you feel have anything to do with the Weasley's death?" Dare asked as she laid her head down.

"Yes. He led me into the woods on the night he died. He trapped me in the woods and later I was bitten by a creature. Don't ask because I won't tell." Hermione mumbled as she coaxed her headache to leave. "Oh Hermione, we are so sorry. It's too bad that guy died because we all would've liked to get revenge." Andy declared as anger coursed through his veins. Everyone gave their agreements and Hermione chuckled.

"Thank you for caring so much. But I would really like to sleep in my bed for the night." Hermione told them as she went straight for the bed leaving her friends to look over her. They knew something was wrong with her because she never went to sleep this early and she sounded slightly depressed to them all. They let it lie as she drifted off to sleep but they were going to get it out of her soon.

****

**_33333333333 Next Morning 33333333333_**

"Hermione, what are you doing still sleeping? It's 7:52 in the morning. Potions is going to start in less than twenty minutes. Get up now!" Kylie yelled at Hermione, who was still sleeping in her bed and had yet to show a sign of awakening.

Kylie became desperate and threw a pillow, smacking Hermione in the head. Hermione sprang up out of bed and had her wand in her hand in less than a second. She had a wild look in her eyes until she finally recognized Kylie. "Why did you hit me, Kylie?" Hermione yawned out as she sat back down on her bed. "Hermione, look at what time it is girl!" Kylie yelled as she ran to their closet throwing Hermione a pile of clothes. Meanwhile Hermione was looking at the clock to see that it is five minutes until eight. She mentally cursed in her mind as she jumped out of bed.

She took her wand and pointed it at the pile of clothes Kylie had graciously thrown at her and spelled them on her body.

Next was the hair somehow over night it became a fuzz ball again. Hermione had no time for this and just put it in a tight braid and let it fall down to the middle of her back. She rushed over to the dorm door to find her black boots, perfect for potion making. Hermione went over and checked herself before leaving to potions with her brothers and fiancé.

When seeing nothing out of the ordinary she picked up her books and ran out the door with Kylie on her heels. The two were racing down corridors and past dozens of doors till they found the potions room. They had less than a minute to get in and prepare for class. Hermione wouldn't be doing any teaching today but she would go around and help where it is needed.

Hermione flew down the stairs and stood in front of the desk waiting for the professors to come in. Everyone was talking loudly but when they saw her arrive and stand in front, they hushed automatically and prepared their stations.

Soon the bell rang signaling time for class and the professors had yet to come. When five minutes had passed, Hermione got angry and started without them there. "Today we will be doing two potions. The smoking bomb and blinding light potions. Now here are the instructions and list of ingredients for the potions. Begin." Hermione yelled out as she had the lists and instructions appear behind her and waited for them to move.

They hustled as if she were Voldemort himself. She smiled at this, she now had the reputation of not being messed with.

The whole period went well. No melted cauldrons now that Longbottom had died. No accidents of the kind but plenty of zoning out, but those who did got an extra assignment. The first period was over and the class left as quickly as they could. Harry and Draco stayed behind to find out why she looked beyond pissed. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked only to receive an eye twitch and silence. Draco knew now that she was past beyond pissed.

Harry was going to ask again until Draco grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room. "Why did you do that Draco?" Harry asked half yelling.

"You never mess with Hermione when she is like that, trust me." Draco told him as he led him to charms, leaving Hermione with her second class coming. Hermione would eventually have to take care of all the classes - not even having time for lunch.

****

**_333333333 Later on 333333333_**

Harry and Draco are eating dinner and discussing something that wasn't too fascinating. Everyone thought it strange that two enemies could sit down and eat civilly toward each other. Everyone was sitting where they wanted to be and some had even tried to squeeze into Harry and Draco's conversation but were ignored nonetheless.

They were in the middle of a discussion when the doors to the right of the head table opened to reveal two Potions Masters. The two came in and simply sat down and began to eat. No one would have thought it strange but Harry and Draco had yet to see Hermione arrive. They were beginning to worry about her mental health if she stayed the way she was that early morning.

"Harry, have you noticed that Hermione has yet to arrive?" Draco asked him with worry in his voice. Harry only nodded his head and suggested they go find her. Draco agreed and the two left the Great Hall with everyone staring after them.

Harry and Draco made it down to the potions room. They entered to find her not in there. They were looking in the office when Severus and Thyme came in. "What are you two doing in here?" Thyme asked as they stared at each other intently.

"We were looking for Hermione. Do you know where she is?" Draco answered as his mind wondered where she could be at. Everyone had looks of worry on their faces until Harry remembered his map. He took out the apperantly unused parchment and whispered the words. "I swear I am up to no good." The paper became alive as blueprints for the castle unfolded.

Harry looked through it until he found H. Granger. "She's on the Astronomy Tower." Harry told them as he put the map away and prepared to go to her. He made it out the door when Thyme, Draco, and Severus following.

They walked up the steep steps to find her huddled on the floor. They moved to see if she was okay but all they found her doing was concentrating on her books in front of her. "Hermione, where have you been?" Severus asked as he stayed rooted to the spot. Hermione didn't appeared to be out of her trance until she spoke.

"Where have you and Thyme been? I was left to do all of the Potions classes today and I missed a whole day of classes. So now if you will excuse me I would love to get back to homework for lessons I didn't attend to." She told them angrily as she kept her face in her book. She was fuming but they all knew she wouldn't stay mad for long as long as she got her space.

They stayed there for a few minutes until they decided to leave. They walked down the stairs but stayed there for a minute. They stared at each other silently and the only thought running through each of their mind was, ' Someone needs to stay here for protection.' That compelled them to stay and wait but Severus ultimately took up the post as protector. The three others were leaving as Severus decided to go talk to her. He slowly climbed the stairs to find one of the most incredibly breathtaking moment of his life. 'His' Hermione was standing there in the middle of the tower with the wind flowing around her.

Neither of them had noticed the rain falling as she began to move closer to the balcony outside.

Hermione was so swept up in her world that she walked straight into the storm and was pelted by rain drop after rain drop. She was soaking wet when Severus moved from the shadows to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck. "Severus," was the only thing she said as she caressed his head on her shoulder.

"Hermione," He said as he turned her around and kissed her roughly yet romantically. They let their passion overtake them for a few moments. He had crushed her in his embrace as she jumped on to him and wrapped her legs around his midsection. He started walking and soon Hermione was pressed up against the wall with her legs still around him and his hands all over her. They just had the need to feel, touch and taste the other that their primal instincts awoke.

Severus was the one to end it, not wanting to take her here when she was most definitely not herself. He also didn't want to face the wrath of her brothers and Lucius. "Hermione, we need to stop before we do something we'll regret." Severus whispered huskily in her ear as he gave her one last kiss before removing himself from her. Hermione whimpered at the lost of contact but settled for him wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Severus." Hermione declared before she fell asleep. Severus was still enraptured with her when he whispered his love back to her, only to have it fall on semi-deaf ears. Hermione had smiled when he told her he loved her, showing him she was listening.

_**333333333333333333333**_

_**Want to thank Severus Fan for Beta-ing my Chapter. Couldn't have done it with out her.**_


	22. Grandfather, Misunderstanding & new girl

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

333333333333333333

Hermione awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. She felt Severus' warm body behind her and tried not to wake him up as she scooted out of bed. Her feet touched the ground and gave her a brief, cold shock. Goosebumps covered her body as she padded through the room towards the door; something was calling her. She didn't know what but felt that it was something important. As she reached the door she hit her shoe, causing one of the loudest thuds she had ever heard. But alas, Severus never even stirred - not even a mumble. 'It's a wonder what he can sleep through. I wonder if he was this deep of a sleeper when he spied?' Hermione thought as she finally made it out the door.

Hermione saw movement as she entered the corridor. She had the instinct to run back in or scream, but she did neither. After several seconds of holding her breath, she saw the movement was only a bird outside flying in the moonlight. She followed the calling she was receiving only to end up on the stairs. She glided down with grace as her hair whipped behind her as if she was a queen. Her steps were light and quick as she finally touched the stone floor on the second floor. She turned to her right to come face to face with the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle and the second year humiliation.

The calling was getting stronger as she stepped forward to the dreaded bathroom. She pushed the door open to find the sinks pulled back and the entrance hole in plain view. She felt nothing as she walked over and jumped in, passing everything in a blur. Her descent took less than fifteen seconds until she landed onto a floor of rodent bones. It was clammy, cold, and depressing. However, all Hermione felt was a piece of her becoming complete. Moving quickly, she went through dozens of pipes until she met an open Chamber. It was at least seventy thousand square feet. There was a huge walkway in the center that led to a huge face statue with stone snakes surrounding it. As she moved down the walkway, she noticed that there were slightly smaller face statues on her left and right.

She came to rest at the edge of the pool filled with deep green water. She was admiring the water when bubbles began to float to the surface. Within a second a huge snake head slowly rose from the water and stared at her with its large yellow eyes. She knew this was a basilisk, she knew she should be dead, but what she didn't under stand was why she was still standing. Better yet, why the name Alexander was consuming her every thought.

"Alexander."

Hermione whispered hesitantly to the snake. It turned it's head in acknowledgement and gave her a nice head butt on her chest. She brought a hand up to Alexander when a voice caught her unaware.

"Glad you remembered our family's guardian." Hermione turned to find a middle aged man with dark brown hair. His chocolate eyes stood out on him as hers did whenever she met anybody.

"Cat got your tongue, granddaughter? It's truly amazing to have you become speechless." The man laughed as he came to put his arms around Hermione. Hermione felt nothing but comfort radiating from him, so she allowed the hug from the stranger. But he was no longer a stranger as 'Grandfather' echoed through her brain. She embraced him and gave as good as she got until her arms fell limp to her sides. He gave her one more squeezed before allowing her to get a breath of air. She took a step back to get a good look at her grandfather.

"Grandfather Salazar?" She asked in a small voice. She received a smile from him in confirmation when she was poked in her back. She turned around to find Alexander, left out and wanting attention. "Alexander, the same as always. You know he has taken more a liking to you than he would anybody else." She was told as she turned to face her grandfather again. He was staring at her and she couldn't understand why. She looked down at herself to find herself in short shorts and a tight green tank top. She muttered a 'sorry' and she took her hand and waved over herself. She was then appeared in dark green pajama bottoms with a deep blue sweatshirt on.

"Much better. Now how are you doing, my dear?" Salazar asked, trying to make conversation. Hermione answered him immediately without thinking.

"I have been good. But I feel something major is going to take place soon. Father has already started searching for me and Thyme."

"Have you told your young man and my head of house that you are the daughter of one of the most feared wizards in all of history? Or are you just going to leave him in the dark?" He asked curiously, not bothered at all to be asking such personal questions.

"I have yet to tell him. I'm afraid of what he'll say when he finds out. But I had planned on telling him soon." She answered as she heaved a sigh and sat down on the ground.

"Hermione, stop punishing yourself. He needs to know what's important to keep him alive. Right now it is probably best you didn't tell him yet. But you need to tell him either tomorrow or tonight. Now tell me what have yo-"

He was interrupted by Alexander's hiss. He disappeared with a pop, leaving Hermione alone. She was stood up, feeling paranoid as Salazar apparated back in. "Hermione, you must leave. Someone is trying to get into the Chamber. I want you to take the entrance to the left of the beginning of the walkway and make your way back to Severus' chambers. NOW!" He told her in a rush as he disappeared.

Hermione raced through the passage, avoiding everything until she came out behind a hidden tapestry just down the hall from the bathroom. She began to step out but stopped when she heard the bathroom door open. Who she saw shocked her, but not that badly. 'How dare that little tramp try to get into my family's chamber?' Hermione whispered viciously as she saw the tramp leaving through the stairwell. Hermione waited a little while longer for anyone to pass this hall after hours.

After ten minutes of waiting with satisfactory results, she took the corridor to her left to use another stairwell to avoid the tramp. She was passing a picture of a town under fire when she was grabbed from behind. She didn't sense the presence but felt her anger grow as she was slammed into the wall. There was a sickening crunch as her head collided with the stone wall. Hermione lowered her eyes to meet the beady ones of another traitor.

"Pettigrew."

Hermione hissed as she was pulled towards him and back to the wall for another crunch.

"Yell for me, little girl." Pettigrew hissed into her ear huskily, something that made her skin crawl. She was starting to feel a little woozy as she kneed him in the groin, earning her time for escape.

She was too lethargic as she stumbled to the ground and braced the wall. She felt a stinging pain on her head that she recognized to be the work of her powers healing her. She was starting to feel better and could stabilize herself against the wall when she was grabbed by the ankle and tripped. She was turned over as Pettigrew sat on top of her stomach and drew a knife out to her throat.

"That wasn't very nice to do." He growled as she retorted with, "This won't be nice either." She hissed as she connected her hands to his head and let the fire inside her consume her. She engulfed Pettigrew in flames as if she was a gas tank erupting, sending him hurling fourteen feet. She leapt to her feet and found herself being rushed at by a burning, yelling Peter Pettigrew. She didn't even move as she engulfed the whole corridor in flames. She kept this up for what seemed like seconds, but was actually three minutes, before she let it die down. Hermione felt familiar presence coming around the corner.

"Miss Granger! What did you do? Why did you burn the corridor down? Oh dear heavens, is that a body?" McGonagall shrieked as she ran toward the body of Peter Pettigrew. Albus stepped forward, asking Hermione,

"Miss Granger tell us what happened!" Before Hermione could say anything Draco, Harry, Lucius, and Severus came to stand behind him, surveying the damage.

"Dang, what'd you do Hermione?" Draco gasped out in shock. Seeing the same looks and hearing their thoughts, she decided she it would be best to tell them what happened. Once again, as she attempted to say it, she was interrupted by the feeling of her rage bubbling up, threatening to spill. She slowly backed away, keeping her front facing them so not to show the blood left over after her injuries had been fixed. She turned the corner with them staring her down and bolted. She ran back to the only place she could think of to keep her safe : The Chamber of Secrets.

She bolted through the door with the sinks still pulled out. Alexander was waiting for her at the entrance. She instinctively ran to him and jumped on as he began the descent into the chamber. Hermione watched above as the sinks closed in, leaving her in darkness until she ended up in the open Chamber of Secrets. She jumped off of Alexander and ran towards the edge of the pool as Alexander followed. She turned back towards him and raised her hand, telling him to stop amidst of all of hissing she was giving out. Alexander slithered away as fast as he could. As soon as he slipped into the darkness, Hermione emitted a blood curdling scream.

She fell into a void of nothing but heat as she let waves of fire roll off her. Twenty minutes later, Hermione fell to the floor unconcious, drained completely. Her left hand landed into the deep green water of the Chamber pool. Alexander slithered back out and encased her body with his. He stayed up the whole night watching over her to make sure that his charge was protected and also to watch out for another fire burst.

3333333333333333333 MEANWHILE WITH REST OF COMPANY IN THE CORIDOR 3333333333

"Albus, she killed a student." McGonagall told him as he was looking over the corridor. He turned towards Severus and company.

"Why was she out this late at night?" No one had an answer as they tried to process the destruction she created.

"Will two of you go find her and bring her to me as soon as you do?" Albus commanded. All of them save Harry left. Everyone noticed Harry staring at the corpse of Peter Pettigrew. "Harry, what's the matter?" Severus asked, his concern evident.

"That's a student all right. A student who graduated almost twenty years ago." Harry sneered as he went over to the corpse and kicked it. "Mr. Potter, are you crazy? You just kicked the body of a stu... what did you say about the..." Albus stopped as he finally let Harry's words sink in.

"Peter Pettigrew. That body is Peter Pettigrew." Harry choked out after giving the body another good kick. Severus had to restrain Harry as he pulled him away from the body.

"Harry, how do you know that it's really Peter Pettigrew?" Severus asked, which was the question on everyone's minds. Harry simply held out his hand and showed it to him.

"Pettigrew had his pinky taken off and if you look on the corpse he's missing a pinky." Harry pointed and sure enough the pinky was missing.

McGonagall decided to add her voice in the matter as she shrieked, "Then why did Miss Granger not stay and explain instead of running off as if she did something wrong?" Everyone looked puzzled but said nothing. Albus soon announced for them to go to bed - they would have a talk with Hermione the next morning. Everyone did as they were told, hoping she would come back to one of their rooms. They were sadly mistaken as morning approached and they were left Hermione-less.

3333333333333 AT BREAKFAST 333333333333

"Have you seen Hermione yet?" Severus asked as he spoke to Lucius, Draco, Harry and Thyme. Everyone said in unison, 'No!' Everyone felt hopelessness well up inside as they ate their breakfast. They had just finished deciding to go look for Hermione when the wooden doors opened to reveal a young, toned, tan woman float in with pure white hair with red streaks. She simply took a roll from a basket and exited. Everyone in the hall sat still and quiet, stunned at the beauty that just left their presence.

No one knew who it was and the whole male population was looking in the direction she headed off in. Girls were whispering furiously as they tried to assess the new girl. Some guys even got up from their seats and went to go find this mystery girl. Severus shared a look with Dumbledore.

It was plain as anybody could see that he knew who it was. Albus turned to meet his eyes, silently telling him to meet him in his office immediately. Severus conceded as he walked Dumbledore to the office and waited. Soon everyone else showed up, each wanting an explanation on who the girl was.

"Dobby." Dumbledore called out and before he could finish the elf appeared.

"Yes, Master?"

"Please bring..." He whispers into the ear of Dobby, who in turn nods vigorously. Dobby leaves ecstatically, leaving everyone confused and angry. Less than three minutes later, a knock at the door drew everyone's attention. Dumbledore said a gentle enter as the door began to open. In walked in the white-haired beauty from breakfast. Dumbledore instructed her to sit on the chair in the center of the room that was used for interrogations as she took in everyone in the room. Before Dumbledore or anyone could say a word, Molly and Arthur Weasley stepped in with infuriated faces.

"Where is she, Albus? Where's the little jezebel?" Arthur yelled as they stalked to his desk. They stopped momentarily by the woman in the center but paid no further attention.

"Molly, Arthur please calm down. We were in the middle of a meeting. Take your seats over there, now. Miss, will you please tell us who you are and why you're at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked easily as he stared the white-haired girl down.

She looked straight ahead as she answered. "I am at Hogwarts to finish my education. My name's Hermione Granger. Now may I please leave to class? I have some lessons I can't miss." Hermione began to get up but was halted by the shriek of her Head of House. "Just where do you think you are going, Miss Granger? We want to know if it was really Peter Pettigrew that you burned to a crisp last night?" Hermione stood and moved closer to stare straight into her face.

"It was Peter Pettigrew. He attacked me and I fought back. I figure I should go and get the education I paid for, so please excuse me." Hermione by passed everyone and nearly made it out the door before she whipped around to find a wand in her face. It was Molly Weasley, a threatening look on her face.

"I want to know why you killed my son." Molly hissed at Hermione. Everyone knew they needed to back up. There was a sudden surge in heat in the office that caused everyone immediately break out in sweat.

"You want to know why your son died? Fine then. He was an obsessive, egotistical, deceptive, arrogant, delusional bastard. He nearly killed me and others. He harassed me for two years, drew me into the forest surrounded by a protective charm disabling my powers and left me to nearly die at the hands of a vampire. That's the reason your son died! If you ever, ever try to pull a stunt like this again, I will not let you off so easily. The same goes for you, Arthur." Hermione snarled as she left through the door.

Hermione was halfway to the library when she heard her name being called. She could tell by the auras that it belonged to Draco and Harry. She had to make it there now to avoid them. She ran into the library, ignoring Madam Pince and headed towards the back. She was starting to panic as she heard her name being called, but quieter since they were in the Library. Getting very anxious, she suddenly spotted a blue raven. She stared at it as it stared back, giving a small tweet before going over to a bookshelf filled with nothing but blue books with black spines.

The bird took one more look at her and tweeted a bit. The bookcase began to move just enough to admit her entrance. She slid in just in time and watched as the bookcase closed from behind, leaving her in darkness.

Hermione began to regret her choice of entering as the darkness pressed in on her.

3333333

REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	23. Traitors & The Final Battle

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_**

****

**_33333333333333333_**

"Why can't I tell them?" Hermione pleaded but no answer came forth. No answer was going to be given as she implored at the woman in front of her gave her a don't-mess-with-me look. Hermione threw her arms up as she rushed towards the entrance to get away from this woman and frustration. She was nearly out the door as she heard her name being called. She couldn't distinguish who it was, but she wasn't going out there for anyone in the world.

"This is why you cannot tell them. It effects their life and thinking. They will act irrationally and things will go wrong. So keep your mouth shut if you want your loved ones to live." This woman commanded of Hermione. Hermione was ready to object when she was rudely pushed out of the entrance and found herself on the floor of the Library. Hermione didn't have time to let it sink in as Harry and Draco came into view. Not wanting to deal with them at the moment, Hermione jumped up and sprinted out of the Library and went straight to what appeared to be her dorm. But she had mapped this castle out in her first year, thinking it would come in handy. Luckily she kept all of the knowledge since then and hid in a little cove.

Harry and Draco eventually passed giving her time to get away. She strategically walked Hogwarts to end up at the front door. These doors kept her in to her frustration, deceptions and lies. She had to get away as to where she could have a clear mind. She pushed them open and began the process of taking off her pants and shirt. She peeled all of it off as she laid it down on the ground to walk her way up to the Forbidden Forest. She started her run to take her tension away, not even noticing a shadow that lurked in the entrance of Hogwarts.

The shadow turned from the forbidden forest and descended the stairs to the dungeon to make Hermione suffer for the injustice that had befallen on this person and others. No one could have seen her face, even if they squinted and were three inches away. The shadow made sure to hide whatever could be used to identify their face. The shadow crept forward, silently as if she were nothing. The shadow finally came to the chambers that housed Severus and Hermione. Turning it to find resistance, angered the shadow. Taking out her wand and having no time to spare quickly blew up the door and stepped in. Didn't even bother to look in any of the rooms. The shadow headed straight for the bathroom and found what she needed. Taking out a vial of dark, chunky, green liquid and downed it in one sitting with the ingredient from the bathroom. Once satisfied with the change, the shadow proceeded to the chambers of Draco, Thyme, Harry and Lucius. All entries ending up in the bathroom taking the necessary ingredient and adding them to the potion and storing them for later. The shadow then swept from the final room and made their way to the entrance, where the others were waiting for Hermione to show back up.

_**333333333333333333**_

Hermione came back panting from her two hour run to meet Severus, Thyme, Lucius, Harry and Draco at the entrance gate. She didn't slow down until she was three feet in front of them. They stared at each other for the longest time until Hermione broke the silence. "Hermione we know the truth. We can't be around anyone who isn't in control of their power and who your parents are." Lucius sneered towards her. Hermione was shaken but appeared to be in control at the moment. "What exactly are you saying?" Hermione whispered from the scared voice she tried to hide. The faces that they made hardened Hermione to the core enough to de-sensitize her. She brushed everything off and attempted to bypass them to the school, but all she saw was black. The last thing she heard was the voice of someone oddly familiar.

****

**_3333333333333333333333_**

"Have you brought her to me?" The creepy, snake-like voice of Voldemort, her father. She didn't show any signs of waking up as a conversation ensured. "Yes, milord. She was easy to pick from them with some polyjuice potion and a selected group of hairs. Wake up, Mudblood!" The screech of a shrilly woman sounded all over the lair. Hermione was kicked in the stomach by her and was left gasping for breath as blood poured out of the cut. Before Hermione could speak any words, her ears met a shrill shriek as the body of Molly Weasley fell in front of her face. Blood trickled out of Molly's mouth giving Hermione the victim of the Killing Curse.

"If any of you harm her, it'll be your heads. Bill, Charlie, pick her up and bring her towards me." Voldemort commanded from his throne which was made of human bones. She was placed down gently as they stepped away. She turned her head quickly to find the whole Weasley family with the exception of the little tramp. Hermione was to enthralled with the Weasley's to notice the snake coming her way. She was brought to reality as a scaly hand grasped her chin, forcing her to look at the red eyes of Voldemort. "Welcome back Hermione. I can ensure you that you won't be able to get away this time. GINERVA!" Voldemort screamed. Ginny Weasley answered the call with a pop. She stood there in a black leather outfit, cupping all of her essentials. She came and fell to her knees and began the groveling to the snake demon. "Stand up Ginerva. Come towards me my sweet." Ginerva instantly dashes over to him and stands next to him as if she is a queen. Voldemort put one of his scaly hands on her stomach and smiled a creepy smile. "See Hermione. I have an heir coming soon and he'll continue my work after my reign." Hermione am looking at them but Ginny doesn't have an aura of blue, it is black. Meaning she isn't pregnant.

Hermione begins to cackle at the lies standing in front of Voldemort. "Tell me why you laugh Hermione." Voldemort commanded of Hermione in the voice he uses before he kills someone. She doesn't stop but attempts to tell why. "Because... giggle... Ginny... giggle... isn't pregnant." Voldemort looked like he became feral and an uncontrollable rage bubbled over as he looked at the scared redhead. Voldemort turned to Ginny and began to glow a bright red. He raised his wand over her stomach to find no blue aura around her. No aura around her at all except that of darkness that consumes her heart. Voldemort could barely contain himself as he broke his hand from keeping the rage he felt bottled up. He swore silently as he set upon his desceptive mistress. He took his scaly hand and lifted it up to her neck and began to curl the fingers around her air pipe as she struggled to be free.

"Why did you lie to me?" He whispered viciously as she began to gasp for air. "You lied to me and used me. For that you will die along with your entire family." He told her as he looked at her, nothing showed on her face. Not feeling of dread, guilt or sadness. Just anger at being caught. He watched her eyes slowly fall down and her chest stop rising for breath as he allowed her to crumple to the ground. He turned around and waved a hand sending every Weasley there to their knees, awaiting the punishment of their daughter/sister had caused. Voldemort walked the row of Weasleys and slowly decapitated them as he allowed his allies of various monsters do what they wanted to the bodies.

Voldemort turned to find Hermione gone. He looked left and right only to receive his Deatheaters stares but no Hermione. He let out a supernatural growl and roared at them to find her immediately and bring her back. Everyone rushed to the doors hoping to find some trace of Hermoine somewhere. They lucked out as there was no sign of disturbance, no sound. Just silence and crickets. Dementors rose into the air casting their bodies in the sky as if they were the oncoming night. They saw nothing until one dementors to the east descended. He had finally found Hermione as he swooped down with other dementors and Deatheaters behind them. Everyone knew now that she was going back to Hogwarts to warn of Voldemort.

****

**_33333333333333333_**

Hermione ran across the floor of the forest with nothing around her except trees. She was instantly reminded of her dream she had and high tailed it out of there. She couldn't stop to concentrate on bringing a guardians as she heard the shouts of men from behind. Branches swatted at her face, twigs littered her body with cuts and scratches, and roots caught her foot from time to time. She saw the end of the forest. She was near Hogwarts, almost in the wards when she was hit in the back. She feel face down on the dirty forest floor with Hogwarts in sight. She lifted herself up before fatigue could set in and raced towards Hogwarts with renewed strength. She could hear shouts as Deatheaters and more try breaking the wards of Hogwarts.

Hermione didn't stop her running as she ran towards the Great Hall. It was almost the end of lunch time and she had to get in there to warn them. She pushed open the doors and ran straight for the Headmaster. She didn't notice the sounds of gasps, murmurs and whispers from everyone as she went behind the table and to the Headmasters ear. She stayed there for a moment before getting a nod and left through the doors that she had just ran through.

"Headmaster. Voldemort it here. He is coming to attack tonight. I can feel it. He had Dementors, Deatheaters to rival the whole British Army and monsters I have never seen before." She told him panicked as he listened to every word. "How do you know this Miss Granger?" He asked her with a curious eye as to how she would know this and details.

"I was attacked earlier and brought to Voldemort. The whole Weasley family were Deatheaters. They kidnapped me and planned to kill me." She told him in one breath. Dumbledore was skeptical to believe her. Before he could even react, Hermione had her hands on Dumbledore and he began to see the memory of what had passed. After five seconds of viewing the memory, Dumbledore pulled out of her mind and sagged. He now knew the truth of one of his most loyalest followers. They had betrayed everything Dumbledore stood for and he was angry. He gave a small nod to Hermione's question of if he was alright but he didn't acknowledge the question.

"Miss Granger I am terribly sorry. Will you please go take the students to a safe haven. I'm sure you know what i'm talking about. Make sure they are secure and I wish of you to come back and fight this battle and help us end the war." Hermione was moved by Dumbledore's sincerity in the proclamation. She gave him a nod and he walked back in. He stood in front of the open doors and cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. When everybody looked towards them, he began his speech. "I need all students to come in a single file line and follow Miss Granger. She will take you somewhere for the mean time. Now don't panic, just get up from your seats and follow Miss Granger." Dumbledore finished to have questions thrown at him up and down. Hermione could see that Dumbledore was growing rather tired and irritated. "SILENCE! YOU, WHO ARE STUDENTS, COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW. NO MORE WORDS, NOISES, NOTHING. IF YOU GET LEFT BEHIND, IT'S YOUR DEATH!" Hermione yelled out over the group. When the words finally registered in everyone's mind, they all became obedient of her and left with her through the doors. When the last kid had left teachers flocked to Dumbledore to ask him what was going on.

"My friends I can't tell you." That was all Dumbledore said as he took his seat at the high chair of the staff table. Everyone was on edge and tension filled the room as they looked at their fearless leader looking ragged and old. Everyone stood to go talk to him when the doors open back up. Hermione glided across the floor and landed in front of Dumbledore. It looked as though they were some how communicating through their eyes as he finally nodded and rose from the group. "Friends. The final battle of this war is now upon us. I have been informed that Voldemort is near with his troops from dementors to Deatheaters. Hermione has made sure that all students are safe and I must call upon you all to, if you are brave enough, strong enough, and confident enough to help us defeat Voldemort once and for all. What say you?" Dumbledore asked humbly as he looked at all of them.

"I've never let you do anything without me love. So I'm staying until our deaths, may they be on the field or in our sleep." Minerva declared to her love of fifty odd years. Dumbledore smiled at her sadly and was teared up to hear responses similar to that from everyone around. Everyone began to walk out to the front doors when Remus stopped and looked around. "Albus shouldn't Molly and her family be here as well?" He asked the question that stopped Dumbledore and Hermione in their tracks. Hermione was the first to turn around and tell them that they wouldn't be joining them. Everyone was ready to question what she meant when a loud boom signaled the beginning of Battle. Hermione walked straight to the door and opened them, never giving Thyme, Harry, Draco, Lucius, or Severus a glance or words of wisdom. She just walked over like a zombie as she came face to face with a Dementor. It was less than two feet away as it began to dwell on her worst memory.

She had mastered on removing the horrible memories from anybody's view a long time ago. Before anyone could say a word or spell, the dementor was flown back into the field with Hermione standing as if nothing was wrong. She glided out with the others behind her as they came to face the army that Hermione had seen earlier. Everyone stood there as time stood still, until a voice echoed in everybody's ears. "It ends here!" A flash of light came from Hermione as she took out two deatheaters, a giant and three vampires. Everyone sprung to the field leaving Hermione ran along side Remus and Dumbledore as they made their way to the biggest clash of enemies ever. She took out five snarling vampires as they descended on her with a flick of her wrist. She saw Remus fighting two werewolves and loosing badly. She bolted over to him just as the two jumped on him. The bigger one jumped on his back, sending him to the ground scratching at his back. The smaller one jumped on his chest as Remus rolled over to get the bigger one off.

The smaller one had a perfect position to attack his jugular and attempted it. It only got six inches before it was ripped away violently with it's neck breaking in the progress. Remus, who was still dealing with the larger werewolf didn't even notice as the werewolf latched on to a piece of flesh on his back. Before the werewolf could lock its jaws, a strong pain shot through its body as something grabbed at its neck. It let go of Remus instantly it blew up in flames instantly. The werewolf howled to death as it was burned alive. Hermione grabbed Remus off of the ground and looked around. Severus and Lucius paired up and were barely holding off the dementors. Draco, Harry, and Thyme had banded together to take care of some of the giants and vampires but they were wearing down. She could see their magic slowly draining.

"BACK TO THE CASTLE. NOW!" Hermione yelled as she told the Order of the Phoenix to flee to the castle. Everyone found themselves in the castle staring at Hermione waiting for an explanation. She just shook her head and dragged Harry in front of the doors. She turned his back towards the door as she kept her back towards the crowd. She entered his mind and began discussing what to do. "Harry I need you to do something for me? Can you do that?" Harry just nodded his head as she took his hands and held them in hers as she whispered, "Awaken!"

****

**_3333333333333_**

**_I plan on showing memories of stuff that was left to leave you guys wondering what happened. So have no fear, it will all be explain later on. trust me._**

****

**_Review. I will be gone for a week. If i can update sometime soon, i'll do it._**


	24. The End? & Secrets unfolded

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

****

**_I'VE BEEN AWAY ON VACATION SO I WOULD HAVE UPDATED QUICKER BUT HAD NO TIME. SORRY._**

****

**_333333333333333333333333_**

"Awaken."

That was the one and only word that seemed to reach everyone's ears. Something powerful started to approach as everyone watched Hermione and Harry. Fire on the torches that lit corridors upon corridors flared up. Water from the small fountain in the entrance exploded. Gusts of wind circled everyone around the entry and the ground started to quake. Everyone could sense these events taking place, but couldn't keep their eyes of Harry and Hermione. They were standing there like nothing was happening. Everyone looked on as Harry's dark messy hair lightened to a pale white. His skin went from a deep sallow color to a rich tan with his arms becoming extremely toned. The castle began to glow a bright brilliance as Hermione and Harry kept their positions.

"Keep Strong."

Was all anyone could hear just before Hermione let go of Harry and made her way to the door. Pounding was evident from sheer, brutal force knocking against it. Hermione just looked at the doors with boredom as it broke restraint and dementors came pouring in. The surrounded Hermione the first chance they got as stragglers gathered around Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus and the lot. The strange thing happened. They felt no fear, no terror, and never relived any of their harmful memories. It was as if the light was protecting everyone from their power. No one knew what to do as they watched in amazement at how the creatures could not inflict pain, no one was watching Hermione. Severus realized the dementors had surrounded Hermione as he looked at the swirling ball of black cloak like capes surrounding her body. He did even have the chance to take a step when dementors began to explode into some kind of gold dust. Hermione kept walking, as if it didn't faze her in the slightest, straight into the battle field where Voldemort was sure to be waiting for her.

The doors were closed by the time everyone made it to the doors. They tried spelling, hexing, and moving it open to be met with disappointment. "Come over here." Draco yelled as he was watching out of a window. The ran over to see Hermione already in the heart of the battle field facing Voldemort and his army down. The yelled her name to get her to come back, but their pleas fell on deaf ears as Hermione raised her hands above her head. The could see Voldemort looking feral as he flew across to kill her himself but met his death. Hermione had created a pool of what looked like pure white mass under her about a hundred feet in radius. When she noticed that Voldemort had jumped from his spot is when the killing began. She moved her hands wildly as white tentacles of energy broke through the pool grabbing Voldemort. Voldemort was dragged down screaming and cursing as it swallowed him whole. Everyone could see the pure panic on every one of Voldemorts followers faces. Some attempted leaving but were the first to perish. This continued for five minutes as follower after follower was dragged down to their death. When the last of the followers died the pool began to decrease. Just when it was only a foot wide, a hand popped out grabbing Hermione's ankle and dragging her down as well. No one could do a thing as the pool disappeared along with Hermione.

Severus was the first to run out onto the field to the spot where Hermione died. Dead. That word seemed impossible in Severus' mind and so many others. He couldn't understand what had happened but one person came to mind. Harry. Severus jumped up and ran back in to find Harry laying exhausted on the ground. "Harry. I need you to tell me where Hermione is." Severus pleaded desperately as Harry's labored breathing could be heard by everyone. "Pensive. She kept a Pensive. Help me up and we can go get it." Harry heaved out, clutching his chest. Severus wasted no time as he called Thyme over and they pulled Harry up and awaited his instructions. "Harry where do we need to go?" Thyme whispered urgently as he saw Harry fading. "Library. Bookshelf of black and blue books. Say 'Quick as a whip, we never quit'. The bookcase should open revealing her pensive." Harry ended with him falling into exhaustion and sleeping. Severus handed him over to Pomfrey and took off towards the library.

It didn't take long for Severus to find the bookcase he wanted. "Quick as a whip, we never quit." The bookcase opened and there stood in all its glory in the huge dark chamber of wall filled bookcases was a pensive. Severus reached it he was pulled in with four others. Lucius, Draco, Thyme and Dumbledore. What they saw would amaze them, horrify them, and just anger them.

****

**_PENSIVE MEMORY IN 3RD PERSON_**

Everyone came to be in a room of what appeared to be that of a little girl's room. There was a doll house in the corner of the room. The room was decorated in the feminine colors of green and blue. And over in a corner was a small bed with a small lump in it. The middle moved ever so slightly, giving the hint of a body under it. Before they could inquire about who was under it, a voice sounded from the door across from the bed. "Hermione. It time to wake up. Your mother, brother and I want to take you outside for your birthday." Came a voice of a middle aged man. He walked into the room with a traditional wizard cloak. He had messy brown hair, dark chocolate eyes. He strolled over to the bed of a five year old little Hermione. "Hermione its time to get up sweetheart." "Okay Daddy. Where are we going?" Little Hermione asked. "We are going to go to the park of the manor. Your brother Thyme has graciously agreed to come along since its your birthday." A newer voice said as Severus, Thyme, Lucius, Draco and Dumbledore gazed up at a beautiful, black haired, thin, earthy woman.

"Mother." Thyme whispered just loud enough for them to barely hear. They all had questions on their tongues but they had to stay there for the memory changed. They were now standing out in a childlike park as they watched the happy family playing. "What significance does this have Thyme?" Severus asked sad and depressed. "This is where Voldemort came to be at this very moment and very time." Everyone stood silent as they watched the scene. The family was just sitting down to eat as a deatheater came from behind grabbing little Hermione. They watched the scene unfold as the deatheater dropped Hermione to the ground and ran to Tom, Hermione's dad. They watched as Tom was stabbed but no pain showed on his face. There was a soft glow of red as the deatheater pulled back and doubled over to die. "Tom!" "Daddy!" were shouted from the mother, Thyme and Hermione. They reached Tom's body to see him calm and collected as if nothing happened.

****

**_MEMORY CHANGE STILL 3RD PERSON_**

They were back in little Hermione's room as it appeared to be night time. She was sleeping peaceful, nothing was happening. That was said to early as the door to her room was slammed open. The shadow of a man coming from the well lighted hallway. Hermione was still asleep by some reason as the man moved towards her bed. The covers were yanked away from her as she was grabbed and hauled over the man's shoulder. The scene changed to that of a dungeon. Hermione sat there frozen and afraid as she saw Thyme next to her with a pool of blood forming around his head. Everyone looked on as the man, now known to everyone as Tom Riddle, came dragging his struggling wife down the steps. "TOM! STOP! You are hurting me!" The woman cried out as she was thrown to the floor next to her children. The woman gasped in horror as she was brought to young Thyme's injuries and the shock on her daughter. Before she could say anymore she was dragged away but not before professing her love for her children as she apparated them away.

Everyone was left in horror as they regarded this memory. But they had no time to think about it as another came up.

****

**_NEW MEMORY STILL IN 3RD PERSON_**

"Thyme what are we going to do? Are we going to go save mommy?" Little Hermione cried into the shoulder of her older brother. Thyme tried comforting her like their mother would but didn't have the right touch. He couldn't take it anymore so he sat Hermione right side up and pulled out his wand. "Hermione, I'm doing this for your own good. I love you baby sister." With that said a bolt of green light flashed into her temples, erasing any part of her past. Severus picked her up and apparated to a quiet neighborhood. He walked passed some fairly nice houses but ended up at the Grangers as they were childless and people would think she was adopted. Thyme knocked on the door leaving a sleeping Hermione in his wake as they watched Thyme watching the Grangers open the door and bringing her inside.

"Why'd you do it Thyme? She could have stayed with you." Draco asked quietly. After receiving no answer they quickly moved to the next memory.

****

**_NEW MEMORY STILL IN 3RD PERSON_**

"You know you really hurt my feeling in second year when you kept calling me that horrid name." An older Hermione said as she was what appeared to be 15. She was laughing as Draco poked at her with fork while a ketchup-y French fry on it. "Yeah well I have to keep up pretenses around those Slytherins." Draco laughed out as he ate the French fry only to choke on it as he caught the sight of his father. "Father." Draco stated stiffly as Hermione's eyes were wide with fright as the consequences on what would happen to Draco. "Draco what are you doing here?" Lucius sneered as he looked Hermione up and down.

"Father I will not stand by you any longer. I don't care for blood or heritage." Draco stood firm on his statement which looked a little shaken up. Lucius stepped forward with his snake cane coming to rest under his chin as he father peered into his mind. As casually as it had began, Lucius turned to Hermione and talked to her. "I'm glad my son doesn't have the bigotry. Now Draco why don't you sit down and tell me all about your friend here and how long you've been sneaking out of the manor." Lucius said silkily as he sat down in the booth the two had occupied. They scene stayed on for a little while to see Lucius laugh good naturedly with the two youngsters.

_**NEW MEMORY STILL IN 3RD PERSON**_

"Hermione, we're telling you this once and only once. Come home now or you will no longer be welcomed into our house." Mr. Granger growled. Hermione wouldn't sit in on the same couch, heck she wouldn't even look at him. "Answer me right now young lady." Mr. Granger barked. Hermoine shrunk back but didn't answer. What would Ron and Harry say if she was a coward?

"No, I will stay here and continue my education." Hermione hissed at him as she concentrated on the fire burning. Mr. Granger was taken back by what she had said. He didn't say anything, his wife did.

"You will not talk to your father that way. You are coming straight home and you're going to go willingly." Mrs. Granger shrieked as she struck Hermione across her face. Hermione was knocked to the ground by the force of the hit. She took her hand and reached up to brush her lip. Her lip was split and she was sure that there would feel it in the morning.

"You will go to your room and stay there. You will never leave for that idiotic school ever again. Now go." Her parents left the room without a care in the world. They didn't even spare a glance at their daughter as they swept from the room. Hermoine gripped the carpet in a death grip as she pulled herself up.

Hermoine slowly ascended the stairs with only the thought of leaving and never returning. She reached her room to find there were locks on it. She hadn't put those on before she left, so she knew her parents put them there.

Hermione limped into the room to see her room almost bare. She closed the door and placed a silencing and locking charm on. She turned and stood in the middle of the room. She concentrated on her power and brought all her belongings to her.

_**NEW MEMORY STILL IN 3RD PERSON.**_

The calling was getting stronger as she stepped forward to the dreaded bathroom. She pushed the door open to find the sinks pulled back and the entrance hole in plain view. She felt nothing as she walked over and jumped in. She was passing everything in a blur. Her descent took less than fifteen seconds until she landed onto a floor of rodent bones. It was clammy, cold and depressing but all Hermione felt was a piece of her becoming complete. She began her trip into the lair of all bigotry. She went through dozens of pipes until she met a open Chamber. It was at least seventy thousand square feet. There was a huge walkway in the center that led to a huge face statue with stone snakes surrounding it. As she walked the walkway she noticed that their were slightly smaller face statues on her left and right.

She came to rest at the edge of the pool filled with deep green water. She was admiring the water when bubbles began to come to the surface. Within a second a huge snake head came slowly out of the water and stared at her with its' large yellow eyes. She knew this was a basilisk, she knew she should be dead, but what she didn't under stand was why she was still standing. Better yet, having the name Alexander consuming her every thought. "Alexander." Hermione whispered out to the snake. It turned it's head in acknowledgement and gave her a nice head butt on her chest. She brought a hand up to Alexander when a voice caught her unaware.

"Glad you remembered our family's guardian." Hermione turned to find a middle aged man with dark brown hair. His eyes were chocolate stood out on him as hers did whenever she met anybody. "Cat got your tongue granddaughter? It's truly amazing to have you become speechless." The man laughed out as he came to encircle his arms around Hermione. Hermione felt nothing but comfort radiating from him that she allowed the hug from the stranger. But he was no longer a stranger as 'Grandfather' echoed through her brain. She embraced him and gave as good as she got until her arms fell limp to her sides. He gave her one more squeezed before allowing her to get a breath of air.

"Have you told your young man and my head of house, that you are the daughter of one of the most feared wizards in all of history? Or are you just going to leave him in the dark?" He asked in curiosity not overlooked at all by Hermione. "I have yet to tell him. I'm afraid of what he'll say when he finds out. But i had planned on telling him soon." She answered as she heaved a sigh and sat down on the ground.

"Hermione, stop punishing yourself. He needs to know what's important to keep him alive. Right now it is probably best you didn't tell him yet. But you need to tell him either tomorrow or tonight. Now tell me what have yo-" He was interrupted by Alexander's hiss. He disappeared with a pop and left Hermione alone. She was standing up and becoming paranoid as Salazar apparated back in. "Hermione you must leave. Someone is trying to get into the Chamber. I want you to take the entrance to the left of the beginning of the walkway and make your way back to Severus' chambers. NOW!" He told her in a rush as he disappeared.

Hermione raced through the passage, avoiding anything and everything until she came out behind a hidden tapestry just down the hall from the bathroom. She began to walk out but stopped when she heard the bathroom door open. Who she saw shocked her but not that badly. 'How dare that little tramp try to get into my family's chamber.' Hermione whispered viciously in her bed as she saw the tramp leaving through the stairwell. Hermione waited a little while longer as she waited for if anyone would pass this hall after hours.

After ten minutes of satisfactory results she took the corridor to her left to use another stairwell to avoid the tramp. She was passing a picture of a town under fire when she was grabbed from behind. She didn't sense this presence but felt her anger grow as she was slammed into the wall. There was a sickening crunch as her head collided with the stone wall to meet the beady eyes of another traitor. "Pettigrew." Hermione hissed as she was pulled towards him and back to the wall for another crunch. "Yell for me, little girl." Pettigrew hissed into her ear huskily that just made her skin crawl. She was starting to feel a little woozy as she kneed him in the groin earning her time for escape.

She was too lethargic as she stumbled to the ground and braced the wall. She felt a stinging pain on her head as she recognized this to be the work of her powers healing her. She was starting to feel better and could stabilize herself on the wall when she was grabbed by the ankle and tripped to the ground. She was turned over as Pettigrew sat on top of her stomach and drew a knife out to her throat. "That wasn't very nice to do." He growled as I retorted with, "This won't be nice either." She hissed as she connected her hands to his head and let the fire inside her consume her. As if she was a chimney erupting she engulfed Pettigrew in flames as she sent him hurling fourteen feet. She got up and found herself being rushed at by a burning, yelling Peter Pettigrew. She didn't even move as she engulfed the whole corridor in flames. she kept this up for three minutes when she let it die down as she felt familiar presence coming around the corner.

****

**_NEW MEMORY STILL IN 3RD PERSON_**

'Where am I?' Hermione asked out loud as she stood before this big mansion. She had seen this place before with Severus. It was the place she stayed at for the summer after her fifth year. The house looked upkept, with an overflowing garden around her containing carnations, roses, tulips, and herbs. Any woman's dream garden.

She walked the path that led back to the mansion to hear music playing. She could hear talking coming from her left exactly where a hedge was. She quietly slipped over there and opened a little part to look through. What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

She saw that the garden was decorated with white, green and blue. There were flowers of the same colors and a wooden gazebo. She looked over at it to find something that amazed her greatly. Severus stood there. He had a black dress robe, his hair was tied back, and he was smiling. Not a forced smile, but a true smile.

Hermione felt resentment for someone being able to do that to the man she loves. She heard music begin that sounded awfully similar to the theme for a bride to walk to at a wedding. She didn't want to see the person who would steal her love, but was helpless not to. She was stunned at who she saw and who was giving the bride away. It was her father and Thyme. Lucius, Draco and Harry were all gathered around as Hermione made her way up to Severus.

"At least I'll know that we pull through in the end." Observing Hermione stated as she watched the scene unfold before disappearing.

****

**_NEW MEMORY STILL IN 3RD PERSON_**

"Hermione how are you my dear great granddaughter?" I lovely, black haired angel of a woman sang as she approached Hermione. "Good." Hermione mumbled as she sat down. "Now Hermione I can read your mind and you know why you can't tell your young man or anybody of the Final Battle. If you want him to live you need to have him distanced as well as everyone else. Now I want you to stay away and protect this place as long as you can. Got it?" Rowena Ravenclaw commanded of her grand daughter.

_**END OF PENSIVE MEMORY BUT SOMETHING ELSE**_

They were staring at Hermione as they watched her in the bathroom somewhere. She was standing in front of the mirror in her 'Caller' form and they knew she had done it not long ago. "Severus, Draco, Lucius, Thyme, and Harry. Please don't be mad at me. I had to do this so that we could all have the lives we were meant to have. I did this for the love I felt for all of you. It killed me to be mean, ignorant little girl to keep up a feud that didn't need to keep going. But if you are watching this it means that the plan didn't go exactly to plan and I have either gone into a coma or I have died. Know this. The students I have taken from the Great Hall upon my arrival after the Weasleys' tricked me are down in the Chamber of Secrets. Thyme or Harry are going to need to speak Parsletongue to get the kids out and to ward of Alexander. Till we hopefully meet again. I love you all, bye." Hermione finished as she disappeared from view.

****

**_OUT OF PENSIVE_**

All of the men were standing outside of the pensive in the empty room of Rowena Ravenclaw. "Thyme we will need you to unlock the Chamber to allow the students out. Come." Dumbledore said gently as he walked towards the door with the others following him. Soon they were in the Girls Bathroom, Second Floor and looking down the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. One by one they jumped down, descending into the pipes of the school to end up in the pile of rat bones. They came to stop in front of the door sealing the students in. Thyme stepped forward and said something in 'snake tongue' but everyone was left clueless of what he said. The door opened to reveal a pair of deep, blood red eyes staring at them.

_**333333333333333333**_

****

**_A/N.. I put in some scenes from other chapters to fill in the gaps for people. I didn't want to say 'now they see the scene of wormtail attacking Hermione.' that just wouldn't have worked. So i put in scenes in which no one in the story would know about except for hermoine or one to two others. hoped you liked it. i'll update with in a week or less. no promises. so review and tell me what you think. _**

****

**_next chapter i put out i'm going to fix some of the confusion some people have. so no worries all will be explained._**

_**Review. Next Chapter soon.**_


	25. Alive? and Trapped

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

_**OKAY I KNOW I'VE GOTTEN SOME REVIEWS WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE CONFUSED ABOUT MY STORY A LITTLE. WELL HOPE I CAN CLEAR IT UP.**_

_**HERMIONE IS THE SISTER OF THYME, DAUGHTER OF TOM RIDDLE AND AN HEIR TO RAVENCLAW, BLOOD SISTER BY RITUAL TO DRACO WHICH IN RESULT MADE HER THE BLOOD DAUGHTER BY RITUAL TO LUCIUS AND IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SEVERUS AND SOON TO BE WIFE.**_

_**HERMIONE IS A 'CALLER'. A 'CALLER' IS A SPECIAL MAGICAL CREATURE. THEY CAN CONTROL ALL FOUR ELEMENTS (EARTH, FIRE, WATER AND AIR), CALL MAGICAL GUARDIANS WHEN IN NEED AND SHE IS IMMUNED TO ALL CURSES. SHE WAS THOUGHT OF AS A TRAITOR AND LATER PROVED SHE WASN'T AFTER LONGBOTTOM'S DEATH.**_

_**ALL OF THE WEASLEYS ARE TRAITORS. I PERSONALLY COULDN'T STAND THEM AT ALL RONALD TRY TAKING HERMIONE FOR HIMSELF BUT ENDED UP DYING. GINNY DECEIVED VOLDEMORT, SAYING SHE WAS PREGNANT BUT WAS FOUND OUT NOT BEING PREGNANT AT ALL AND ALL THE WEASLEYS WERE KILLED.**_

_**SEVERUS TURNS OUT TO BE HARRY'S GODFATHER BY BLOOD FROM JAMES BUT ASKED BY LILY AND IS ONE OF THE HEIRS OF GRYFFINDOR. LUCIUS AND DRACO ARE THE HEIRS OF HUFFLEPUFF. THYME AND HERMIONE ARE SIBLINGS AND ARE SLYTHERIN HEIRS. THYME AND HERMIONE ARE SIBLINGS BY THE FATHER ONLY.**_

_**HERMIONE SACRIFICES HER LIFE FOR HOGWARTS AND SEVERUS AND COMPANY. SEVERUS AND COMPANY VIEW HER PENSIVE AND SEE PRIVATE MEMORIES OF HERSELF AND OTHERS, FOUNDERS. SEVERUS AND COMPANY HEAD DOWN TO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS AND THUS WE GO BACK TO THE STORY.**_

_**33333333333333333333333**_

Red eyes stared at them as they saw Alexander standing in front of the students. Alexander didn't seemed fazed and lunged at the group causing them to raise their wands. "Stop." Thyme yelled to Severus and Lucius who had their wands out ready to kill Alexander. "Alexander it is Thyme. Brother to Hermione. We have come to let the students out." Thyme hissed at the snake. The whole exchange was lost to everyone. Alexander immediately stood down as he slithered up Thyme and headbutted him resulting in Thyme laughing.

"Students. I want you to follow me. I am going to get you out of here." Albus Dumbledore announced as he led the way. Students flocked him left and right wanting to get out of this killing chamber that had kept them safe. Severus, Draco, Lucius and Thyme. "Have you gone to help mistress." Alexander hissed to Thyme, who was suddenly overcome with grief as to tell the family guardian that he had failed his job in protecting his charge. "Alexander. I'm sorry but Hermione sacrificed herself to save Hogwarts." Thyme hissed in sorrow as he regarded the Basilisk.

"You have it wrong, Son of Salazar. She is alive and is trapped in the Tombs." Alexander hissed and Thyme whipped his head up in hope.

"Alexander are you serious? She is here in the Tombs." Thyme asked, receiving a nod as his answer. "Then lead the way."

Alexander began to slither towards the big head statue at the end of the walkway where the second year basilisk escaped from. "Thyme what are you doing?" Severus asked as they raced after him. Alexander slithered faster and ran into the water. Thyme had to think of how to get over the pool to the Tombs, but he couldn't think how. He was grabbed from behind as he turned around to find Severus.

"What are you doing Thyme?" Severus asked in desperation, while panting his lungs out.

"Alexander says that Hermione is alive. He said that she is in the tombs and that she is trapped. We need to get to her." Thyme stressed out in desperation as he looked around him for a way in. He turned back to the statue to stare a little miniature Hermione.

"Hermione?" Thyme whispered as he tried to take another step but couldn't. Hermione stood before him as the little girl from the night from their mother (Step mom) was killed. Except she was in a emerald green dress that all little girls were subjected to in their early years.

"Thyme, help me big brother. He won't let me go." Hermione began to cry as she covered her hands. Everyone felt cold shiver run through their body as she said she was being held captive. They were about to tell her to hold on, that they were going to swim across and go get her but she screamed out. They looked up to see a dark demonic looking hand yank her back in.

It was then that Alexander decided to ascend from the water and make a bridge. The men wasted no time as they ran across Alexander and entered the mouth of the statue to lead to the tombs. They couldn't see anything for the entrance had closed up and any offered light was blocked. Lucius whipped out his wand and immediately cast "Lumos." They were walking down a narrowed passage way, wide enough for barely two people to walk side by side.

They came to their first corner and saw nothing. "Thyme where are we?" Draco asked as he was beginning to feel nervous.

"In the Tombs." Thyme answered as simply as if it where his name.

"Tombs? What is it for?" Severus asked feeling apprehensive to enter someone's resting place.

"This is the place for all Slytherin heirs to come. When we die we are automatically transfered to the Tombs so that we may be with family when we come to rest for eternity. So naturally if Hermione was going to die or is dead she would be brought here naturally. But seeing as Alexander has divulged that she is indeed alive, she is close to dying so we need to find her now." Thyme told them as he quickened his pace. He was turning the corner when he saw a emerald green dress turn a corner.

"Hermione?" Thyme whispered as he began to ran. "HERMIONE?" Thyme yelled as he chased her down the pathway. Every corner he took she seemed to be just turning it as he saw her. Finally they came to an open room, completely bare with the exception of cobwebs and dust. Lucius, Draco, and Severus managed to catch up with him as they saw began to whip their lighted wands around looking for the green dress wearing Hermione. They saw nothing as then proceeded to find another door way. When they finally found the entrance what they saw made them gasp.

It was Hermione but this time she was older. Some where around fifteen to sixteen. She had on torn pants that the left leg was gone from the knee down and the right leg was almost completely bare for the leg stopped four inches from her crotch. She appeared to be wearing a shirt but what was left of it left nothing to the imagination. They could see her tattoo of the Dark Mark on her back, branding her as an heir to Slytherin.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered as he took a step towards her. She must have sensed it, because she whipped around and looked at them wildly. She knew them, but she didn't.

"You are not Severus and you are not the others. You are trying to mess with my head again. I won't let you do it. I won't." Hermione screamed as she collapsed to the floor and began to rock her body back and forth in the fetal position. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hermione cried out as she kept her rocking up.

"Hermione. I am really Severus and they are really Draco, Lucius and Thyme. Hermione we came to help you." Severus said gently as he walked towards trying to calm her down. She whipped her head up and stared at him incredulously.

"You are, aren't you? Get Thyme out of here now. If he can't have me, he'll get Thyme. Get him out of here now!" Hermione yelled out as she began to back away. No one could understand what was making her act like this.

"Hermione, tell us who it is that is keeping you here. We want to help." Lucius cooed at her trying to calm down his 'daughter.' The whole room began to shake as a gust of wind from who know where, blew past them and drowned out all noise. She had a look of complete defeat as she whispered, "You should have gone." Severus was reaching out for her to protect her. He walked towards her with his wand out in front of him. He was struck silent as he will to get to her magnified.

Severus saw a cloaked figure at the end of the passage way that Hermione was currently blocking. Only his mouth was showing as he disappeared to end up right behind Hermione. The same demonic hand that had pulled little Hermione in, now appeared from underneath her hair and found its way around her neck. Hermione began to blubber as she screamed. All the lights were turned off as they heard Hermione scream along with a 'swoosh' around the room. The room stood silent as the men tried to put on their wands, after screaming the spell they flew on and the men were running down the pathway to find Hermione.

They didn't have to go long when the found the final room. There were tombs placed around the sides of the room with a table in the center. Hermione was there with her arms tied up above her head and feet anchored on to the table. She was unconscious as the dark figure loomed over her with a gleaming knife in his hand. Severus took one step and the figure saw him as he whipped his head from Hermione.

"Come to watch her die? It will be quite fantastic. CRUCIO!" The figure yelled out as all of the men fell to the ground. They laid there as the pain rode throughout their body with the knowledge they had let Hermione fill their bodies. They watched as the figure loomed over her body once again. He drew up his arm which held his blade and began to chant.

"Surrender thy body, give it to me. You are the prodigy, envision the holy crusade. Give it to me, of you own free will. Give it to me, as the kill."

Voldemort began to drive his dagger towards her heart. Right before he could pierce her, he erupted in pain. There was an inhuman animalistic yell as he was consumed in white light. " YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. I KILLED YOU!" Voldemort yelled as he erupted in to a bright light, he slowly died down to nothing as if he was transported to another time and space.

A man came to stroll beside Hermione and moved her hair out of the way. Kissed her head and looked up to the four men. The men didn't feel any pain as they felt the curse being lifted from their bodies. This man had saved them was insanity and had saved Hermione. The man locked on everyone's eye contact as he said, "Look over her. She is in your care." With that said the man began to fade as all the man watched on.

Finally they willed themselves to walk to Hermione's body to find it warm and a pulse. Overcome with joy, Severus picked Hermione up and just sat there and held her. He was never going to let her leave his sight again for however long they lived to be fifty to seven hundred. He was going to be with her for the rest of his life as he vowed to himself.

****

**_3333333333333333333333333_**

****

**_Review. I hope you all liked it. Please Review. It makes me feel better to know that I get great reviews on telling me how much they love it or criticism. I welcome it all._**


	26. Not the End, Mom? Dad?, and Death

**_DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_**

****

**_THIS IS NOT THE END FOR THE STORY AS I PLAN TO TAKE IT VERY FAR. _**

****

**_3333333333333333333_**

Hermione woke up in the arms of Severus just in time to see her father disappear. "Dad?" Hermione whispered almost inaudible for anyone to hear. No one noticed she had woken up as they watched the spot where Tom had disappeared from. With the knowledge that they were all sleep, Hermione fell into darkness as she was washed over with love.

Severus sat there with Hermione in his arms for a few minutes, before he stood suddenly with her in his arms. "Come on let's get her to the infirmary for Poppy to look her over." Severus announced as he began his trek with the men behind him. Hermione had several cuts and bruises over her body that were nasty looking. "Severus why isn't she healing like she usually does?" Draco asked concerned as he saw her wounds not closing, but oozing blood out. That statement just made Severus walk faster to his goal.

****

**_3333333333333333_**

"Madame Pomfrey!" Severus yelled as he slowly sat Hermione down on the bed. "Poppy!" Severus howled out again before he saw a disheveled Poppy rush from behind a curtained area towards him.

"Yes Severus. I was with... what happened to her?" Poppy gasped out as she ran towards the bed which held Hermione. "Out everyone. Severus, Harry is over there in the curtained bed. He's very weak but he should pull through and be fine. Now out so I can work on her." Poppy declared as she pushed all four men out and closed the curtains. They knew that she put up several warding spells so they didn't try anything.

Severus made his way over to Harry's bed to see Remus sitting right beside him. Remus looked tired and fragile as he looked over Harry but Remus was shocked to see Severus worse than him. Severus looked like a ghost. His skin was beyond sallow, his eyes were blood shot, and he was visibly shaking. "How's Harry?" "How's Hermione?" They both asked at the same time. Both men began to chuckle at that.

"Harry is fine. He had a few cuts from the battlefield but most of all he is just exhausted. I don't think his transformation is going to go away." Remus told Severus who was just now taking is Harry's appearance. Harry's hair was still white, his skin tone was still tan, appeared to be the same height but most importantly his wings disappeared. Severus moved around the bed to come next to Harry's head, messed it up some and laid a loving smile down to his godson.

"Severus, Poppy is done." Draco announced as he opened the curtain. Severus whipped his head up and walked out of the curtained area to find Thyme and Lucius listening to what Poppy was saying. "She is going to need to take it easy for a few days. She was extremely low on her magic when you brought her in. She's slowly recovering but I had to go and heal her cuts and she had some severe bruising. Three cracked ribs was what was making it hard for her to breathe. I don't think her new look will be going away this time, because I've tried every spell to give her back her brown hair and eyes and such, but it doesn't work."

"Poppy can she be moved out of here. I don't want anybody seeing her this way unless she wants it." Thyme quickly asked as he was sensing a problem was going to arise if she wasn't out of here soon. Everyone looked at him oddly then quickly nodded their heads in agreement. "She can stay with me and Harry can stay with Severus. There will be someone watching over them the whole time." Thyme pleaded with her as she gave a short nod. "Fine but they can't over do it." Poppy turned away to attend to something else.

"Severus, I know you don't want her out of your sight but I was thinking of creating a doorway between yours, mine and Lucius' rooms so that we can check on them regularly." Thyme explained before anyone could say a word. There were nods of agreement as the men went to work in moving Hermione and Harry.

****

**_3333333333333333_**

Harry was now situated in Severus' spare bedroom still sleeping and Hermione was situated in Thyme's spare bedroom as well. There was a dark wooden door in both rooms that connected to each other at anytime and another door with a silver door knob that connected Draco and Lucius together.

****

**_3333333333 Back in the Infirmary 33333333333_**

"Madame Pomfrey. I've found someone else. They were down in the dungeons." Hagrid shouted out as he laid the mysterious man and woman down on the bed that just held Hermione. "Poppy get in here." Poppy came bustling in and went to work on the mysterious man and woman who looked suspiciously familiar.

****

**_33333333333333333 Three Days later 33333333333333_**

"Severus." A weak voice croaked out as she was met with silence. Tears began to cloud the eyes as hands felt around for a blanket. Shivering uncontrollably with the comforter up to her mouth, when another voice broke through. "Severus." a voice said much like her own.

"Harry? is that you?" Hermione trembled out when she was soon answered with a shaky yes. "How long have we been here?" Hermione asked feeling slightly warmer. No sound came from Harry except that of snoring. 'Great now I'm stuck being bored.' Hermione didn't dwell on this as the door soon opened to reveal the man she asked for. "Severus." She was soon being looked over by a tired Severus Snape.

"Hey." Severus whispered gently as his fingers caressed her face. "You had us scared for a while when you wouldn't heal." "Is that the reason why I'm so weak and cold?" Hermione asked as she started to close her eyes. She felt the bed dip as she met a warm body on her left and arms circling her waist. "I'm sorry. Had I noticed you were cold I would have put a charm up or laid with you." Severus whispered as he rubbed his warm hands up and down her sides trying to warm her up. "You should warm Harry with a spell then. He was clattering his teeth quite badly when he woke up." Hermione whispered. "Go to sleep and I'll place the charm."

****

**_3333333333333333333333 Now Two Days later 3333333333333333333333_**

Hermione had made a full recovery along with Harry. Their magic was slowly returning but they were horrified to find that their looks were permanent. Now how were they supposed to go around with out being whispered about. How was Severus going to react when Hermione couldn't turn back to her original form. "Hermione I'm sure Severus will love you no matter what. Plus if you weren't going to marry him and I didn't see you as a sister, I would totally ask you out?" Harry exasperated to her as she was nervous. "Thanks for the encouraging statement but I don't know."

Before Harry could get anymore in the door opened to reveal Thyme. "Hey you two. I have someone special here to see you Hermione." Thyme said as he glanced over his shoulder. He nodded his head for some reason and side stepped to the right to reveal a Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was completely healthy looking, and there was no dark energy radiating off of him as when he was Voldemort.

"Dad!? Mom?! How?" Hermione asked as she got up from the bed and ran over to him. She was fully crying out as she latched on to him and let every emotion she bottled up since she came to Hogwarts out. Tom was in unfamiliar territory with her blubbering on him but soon eased into it as his wife assured him to rub soothing circles on her back as he mother shushed her and smoothed her hair down. "Hermione it is okay. We are back and we are here to stay. There is something you should know." Hermione stopped her crying almost instantly as she looked in to their eyes.

"What? What is it?" Feeling dread creep up her spine as she was watching the man that was taken from her as a child tried to gently coax her to submission. "Albus and Minerva Dumbledore were found five days ago in the bed dead."

****

**_333333333333333333_**

****

**_Review. Review._**


	27. The Vow and Owner of Hogwarts

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTER_**

**_3333333333333333_**

"How did they die? All of the enemies out on the battlefield were sucked into the abyss." Hermione frantically exclaimed as she ran through everything in her mind. Could she have forgotten to seal the abyss? No she couldn't it automatically sealed up. Sensing the turmoil going on in their daughters head, Tom and Atri (Hermione's mother) spoke in haste to stop her over thinking mind.

"Hermione, they died because it was there time. Over their time actually." Atri gently told her daughter who was now coming down to reality and listening.

"Over their time? What in the hell does that mean?" Hermione stressed out at her mother not understanding what she was talking about.

"Albus and Minerva married 44 years ago. The night they married they vowed to each other that they would live no matter what till Voldemort was brought down." Atri put gently as she smoothed Hermione's hair down. Hermione was slowly accepting it until one question rang through her mind and the room.

"Why did they live when Harry killed Voldemort? If they were to die when Voldemort died then how?" Hermione pondered aloud. Tom was the one to answer her as her mother was unable, she had been dead at the time.

"They lived cause they knew that Voldemort still existed and the vow they took is smart and has many loopholes. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort wasn't dead but McGonagoll was set to believe it. Since both hadn't come to terms with the death, they were allowed to live until they knew for a fact he died or the vow did. Hermione you are now owner of Hogwarts." Tom explained as Hermione began to drift to sleep.

Soon Hermione was back to sleep as no more deaths troubled her, no more destruction to stress her out and no more evil lords hellbent on destroying all of the wizarding world.

Tom and Atri watched their daughter drift off to sleep and cherished their moment to watch their baby girl sleep. They stood from their seats and headed towards the door, but not without leaving a kiss on her forehead. They left the room as quietly as they could and edged the door shut when Severus came back into his chambers followed by everyone else.

"How is she?" Was the question that shot off from everyone's mouth. Tom and Atri were thankful seeing this scene from people who cared most about her were all asking for her health.

"Glad to see our daughter has such good people in her life. She is fine right now. We told her of Albus and Minerva's death. Now if you all will settle down, let's let her get some much needed rest and we can all take it from there." Tome turned to Severus and stared at him in the face.

"I can trust that you will keep our daughter safe." Severus nodded his head as he saw everyone leave and began to ward the chambers.

He cam back to his room to find Hermione on her side facing the window. **_(a/n Yes a shocker. He has a window)._** He sees her sleeping peacefully as he begins to strip to his boxers. Any wounds he had were healed with in two days of the battle but only thing on his chest was faded scars from old wounds and black hair that started at his chest and made a narrow path down his stomach and past his waistband. He whispered a spell and all the light in the room diminished as he slid into bed behind Hermione. He came to rest behind her back to have her flush up against him. Her head laying on his bicep as his right arm went to rest on her hip to keep her against him. Giving a small kiss to her neck, he laid back down and went off to sleep.

**_3333333333333 NEXT MORNING_**

Hermione woke up to find herself quite warm and well rested. She was beginning to sit until she notices her pillow wasn't squishy like the one she was accustomed to, it was hard yet soft. Then she took notice of a weight on her hip and looked down to find fingers. She turned her head to her right to look over her shoulder to find Severus sleeping like an angel. She slipped out of his vice death grip and turned over to face him. She couldn't help but reach out with her hand and caress his face while he slept. She did this for a while before moving down to her neck, then his chest and finally down to his arms. This was the moment he woke up. He watched her concentration of mapping him out as she didn't notice him.

"You know its against the law to molest someone while sleeping?" Severus whispered in her ear. She whipped her head up to find him smiling down at her. She began to blush as she was attempting to get her words straightened.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were real." Hermione whispered before she was silenced with a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against her own. They continued this way until their chamber door was abruptly knocked on. They groaned and began to get out of bed and putting on their clothes to be presentable.

Severus opened the door to find Thyme, Tom and Atri. "How are you two love birds doing?" Atri whispered in Hermione's ear as the men began to talk. Hermione was going to reply before she hear an uttered curse sound over by the men.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw Severus looking furious with Thyme and Tom in the same manner.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she took a step forward only to feel a sharp pain in her head. Hissing at the pain and drawing everyone's attention to her, she was led to the couch. The pain was getting worse as she was brought to the outside of Hogwarts. She saw several carriages galloping up to the castle. There was a threat coming and it was coming in full force. She saw a face in the front carriage and knew who and what it was.

"Fudge." Hermione whispered angrily as she rose from the couch and stormed out of the chambers.

All four of them were out in less than second to find her walking with fire appearing all over her. Her hair was flowing wildly around her as she passed several students and past several hundred portraits. She finally made it out of the halls. She was still in her sleeping attire but that all changed as she past through the wooden doors. Her sleeping attired became a dark green dress that had spaghetti straps and went down to her knees. It fit her like a glove up top and glowed out at the hips giving her some mystery. Her pure white hair was now up in a French bun and everything about her now was spotless and professional. She came to a stop at the end of the stone walkway to meet the image of carriages coming up to the castle. Severus, Draco, Harry, Tom, Atria and Thyme came to stand behind her, knowing now why she was angry.

The several carriages came to stop in front of Hermione. The carriage directly in front of her opened to reveal a smug Cornelius Fudge.

"Well I have a welcoming crew. Aurors, secure the grounds until told not to." Fudge commanded as he began to move past Hermione. He didn't get far as fire erupted in front of Hermione blocking Fudges' stride.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Fudge shouted as the fire died down. He saw the smirk on Hermione's lips and moved to stand in front of her face.

"How dare you do that to your Minister of Magic!" Fudge screamed at her.

"What gives you the right to come to my castle uninvited and walk like you own it." Hermione calmly yet coldly told Fudge who stood at her with rage in his eyes.

"This isn't your castle little girl. The headmaster and mistress are dead and now the castle is in the Ministry's hands till a suitable headmaster is found, meaning I govern this school now. Miss Granger is it, why don't you go back to your Muggle world and pretend of owning a castle like little girls do. Now move a side." Fudge said condescending her as he strolled past her.

Everyone could see the spark of an unattainable rage begin. Fudge just began to stroll in and past the doors. Everyone saw him pass the Great hall and up the stairs to the headmaster office. Everyone looked around to where Hermione was to find her gone. They didn't know how she went but knew she went to the headmaster's office.

**_33333333333333 IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE_**

"Let me pass!" Fudge commanded of the statues standing guard of the office. After several moments of yelling at the statues, they finally move to allow Fudge access upstairs. He flung the door open to find a very livid Hermione behind the desk.

"Miss Granger. You are not to be up here. Go back to your dorm and play with your dolls and leave real wizards to what is there." Fudge argued as he came to stand in front of the desk.

"Tut-Tut-Tut. I have here in magical binding and law that this school belongs to me." Hermione clucked at him as his eyes bulged out.

"You lie Miss Granger." Fudge said with conviction as he stared her down.

"No sir I'm not. It is stated with in the deed of Hogwarts. It says and I quote, 'when no headmaster or headmistress is to take over rule of Hogwarts, the School's governing head will be passed down to the heir of two founders then to the heir's descendants. If the line fails then the next heir of two founders will take over.' I am the heir of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I have the blood of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor in me as well. I am the heir and owner of Hogwarts whether you like it or not. Now get off of my property. NOW!" Hermione started off calm and ended up coming out as a banshee. Fudge grabbed the magical deed and began to rip it. Although he would rip and shred or burn the deed it would always reassemble itself, making Fudge angrier.

When Fudge made a stand and appeared to not move, Hermione took it upon herself. She levitated him in mid-air and began her descent down the stairs. When she stepped off the last step, she found a group of spectators along with aurors looking surprised. Hermione didn't stop at all as she walked down the hall calling over her shoulder for all aurors to be off the premise in two minutes or face her wrath. A trail of students followed Hermione out as she stopped at the carriages.

"Fudge, if you so much as step on anything contained on these grounds, I will make your life a living hell. Resigned from Minister and make Lucius Malfoy Minister of Magic. He deserves it and you past indiscretions are being looked at right now at all of the major newspapers. Everything that has passed her is being reviewed. You would be best to resigned now before you are forced to for your corruptness." Hermione calmly explained as she threw Fudge into the carriage and slammed the door behind her. Hermione raised her hands and the carriages disappeared along with the aurors hanging around.

_**33333333333333 THAT NIGHT**_

The halls were filled with students, alive from the war. They were happily eating when Hermione stood and walked to the podium.

"AHEM! You all know me as Hermione Granger. You will now know me as Headmistress to this school. The passing of Albus and Minerva Dumbledore is a tragedy but we must move on. Since both Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress are both gone and no one established to take place of them, Hogwarts has been passed down to its heir. In Hogwarts deed, it is said that first child of two founders will become the sole beneficiary. I am now the Headmistress of Hogwarts and things will be relatively the same with a few changes. Thank you. Please return to your meal." Hermione finished off with over a thousand stares from the puzzled students. Everyone was silent until one student stood up.

"Does this mean that Minister Fudge won't be governing us here?" A Liger asked timidly fearing angering Hermione. Hermione looked at him with kindness and sensed how afraid he was. She stayed seated and looked at him and slowly let a smile grace her features.

"Yes. He will be resigning soon and won't be permitted on to the premises of this castle. Now I want to address something quickly. I don't wish to intimidate you, make you think you are slaves here. You are students learning magic to live in the Wizarding world. I wish to think of me as you did before as a friend, confidant and an equal. I can't ask for it but I wish it. I will have power over you, but trust I will not abuse my power. Finish your dinner and have a good nights sleep." Hermione finished gently as she raised her goblet of pumpkin juice to the students and teachers as a toast.

**_3333333333333333 NEXT DAY_**

'_Fudge gives up Minister of Magic position before scandal is leaked. Minister Fudge has been having a relation with a adulterer in Knockturn Alley. No one knows the identity of the mistress but documents have been exposed to show Fudge took money from the Ministry to pay for his mistress and her home. His home was raided earlier this morning and hundreds of potions who purposes were to be drugs. Also, several women were found in his basement, shackled up, and beaten. Ministry released this statement, "Cornelius Fudge will be receiving the maximum punishment for these atrocious crimes. No further comment.' when asked about the new Minister the Ministry replied with an unexpected answer. 'We are giving this position to someone of worth for diplomacy, education and have considered all possiblities and the only one we feel is worthy is Governor Lucius Malfoy."'_

'_In other news, Tom and Atri Riddle were found after fourteen years of missing. Their Daughter, Hermione Riddle has been made owner of Hogwarts. From lengthy documents, she is the owner by blood. When the Ministry was asked by this development their response was, 'She is the owner. Although she is of age her education isn't complete. Her parents, Tom and Atri Riddle, will take over until she graduates Hogwarts.' From the new developments we wish Hermione Riddle luck with Hogwarts and hope Fudge pays for his crime.'_

**_33333333333333333333333_**

**_Review. NOT LAST CHAPTER. REPEAT. NOT LAST CHAPTER. WHEN THE LAST CHAPTER IS POSTED IT WILL HAVE IN BOLD LETTERS 'LAST CHAPTER'._**

****

**_I am planning a wedding chapter. I know one song i'm doing but i need you, the readers, to help with the first dance of sev and herm. _**

**_a. Tim McGraw's "It's your love."_**

**_b. Rob Thomas's "Ever the same."_**

**_c. Martina McBride's "There you are."_**

**_d. Martina McBrides's "Valentine."_**

**_e. Sara Evan's "No place that far."_**

**_f. Sara Evan's "Could not ask for more."_**

**_Yes i know they are country songs, but they are ones I feel would be the best songs and have something that they went through or feel for each other. review with your vote._**


	28. The Emotional Wedding

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

**_SORRY FOR THE WAIT. HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS CHAPTER._**

**_33333333333333333333333_**

He mansion was the most beautiful thing everyone saw as they arrived for the wedding. The mansion was soft white with several green vines curling up around the sides of the house blooming white, purple, and blue flowers all about. The walkway was littered with white rose petals. The inside to go to the back was even wonderful. The banisters for the stairs were covered in white calalillies growing on green stems as one passed to the back of the mansion. The backyard, if you can call it that, was magnificent. There was a beautiful wooden gazebo in the back at the end of a carpeted walkway.

**_333333333333 DOWNSTAIRS WITH SEVERUS_**

"What if she decides to not go through with the wedding?" Severus exasperated as he began his furious pace around the grooms' room. Everyman in there, Draco, Thyme, Lucius, Tom, and Harry, watched in amazement their cool, collective Potions Professor and friend loosing his wits.

"Will you guys please excuse yourselves from this room while I talk to my future son-in-law." Tom asked nicely trying to have Severus calm down. Once everyone was gone, Severus kept on his pacing until Tom had to physically move him to sit.

"Severus, calm down. Don't make me go get a calming elixir." Tom commanded of Severus. Severus began to calm down as Tom started again.

"Now, you know Hermione loves you and has been anxious to marry you. Now had the men leave so I could talk to you in private. Know my daughter has told me all that you have done for her. I wanted to privately thank you and tell you I give my blessing of your union today. She finds you intelligent, witty, sarcastic and she thinks you are handsome." Tom finished as he gave Severus a pat on his back and stood up.

"Now let's get you ready for my lovely daughter and your future wife." Tom announced as he went to receive Severus' tie for his robes.

"She really feels that way for me." Severus asked.

When Tom sat Severus' down on the chair, he left to tell the men that they could come in now but found Lucius and Draco. Now was the perfect time for Draco and Tom to talk to Lucius.

"Lucius can I talk to you for a second?" Tom asked and received a nod as Lucius moved towards him.

"What did you need Tom?"

"I wanted to talk to you about how much I appreciate you being there for my daughter. Our daughter, seeing as she bonded with your son. Draco you are a find young man, as well. I'm thankful she had someone to look out for her and love her, as me and her mother were incapacitated. I wish for us, all of us, to spend some time together while they are gone and get to know each other better. I already consider you family after all you've done, if that is alright?" Tom finished as he stared at each of the men in front of him.

"We would love to have a vacation of sorts with you and your wife. Just tell us where and when. And yes, I consider us family as well." Lucius finished as he put his hand out to shake.

**_33333333333 WEDDING_**

Severus was standing out on the wooden Gazebo with Lucius standing to their right as the official for the nuptials. Severus was dressed in handsome, black dress robes. He was gazing at the beauty that his family had come up with, when he was brought back to reality as music began to play. He looked down the isle to find Hermione the most gorgeous wedding dress. The dress consisted of watermelon, pea, and cucumber green through out it. It hugged her figure in all the right ways. Her bust was accentuated but not too much, hugging her bodice as it flared out at her hips. Her skin was the same tan color she had when she came to her 'Caller' form. Her, hair unfortunately for Hermione, stayed its bright white with red highlights here and there. Severus didn't care. He just wanted the woman of his dreams as well as his best friend and greatest confidant that he loved completely with his body, mind and soul. Her hair was left down, yet curled at the tips to give her a more elegant look, even though she doesn't need it. There was no makeup on her at all, as she looked miraculous without it.

It was a small wedding of family and close friends. Severus had invited the whole Hogwarts staff, Moody, Remus, Tonks, while Hermione had invited Headmaster Turstini. She hadn't talked to any of her old friends from either school since they had avoided her or were still throwing insults to her. So they were surrounded by good friends and family.

Hermione began her walk to Severus with her father, Tom, on her right arm. She walked with nervousness the whole time. If her father hadn't been supporting her down the walk way she would have completely fallen from wobbly knees. When the giving away was over, Hermione's father turned to her and gave her a slight peck on her cheek and went to stand with his wife. All stood as they now witness the bonding of these two souls.

"We are gathered here to day to bring together Hermione Riddle and Severus Snape. We, who are all in attendance, support the union of Hermione and Severus as they become husband and wife. To each other they will add on to their friendship, trust and their love. I ask that Severus and Hermione face each other and repeat these vows of love." The faced each other, each having a tear or two well up in their eye.

"Repeat after me. I take thee to be my soul mate, my confidant and my lover."

"I take thee to be my soul mate, my confidant and my lover."

"I tie the ropes of this bond around your hands to ensure love of a lifetime." Lucius tied the note as he looked at the couple to see the event. There hands began to glow to complete the union.

When seen Lucius said, "Kiss."

The two leaned towards each other and pressed their lips together. It was a featherlike kiss but every bit of passion was in there. Severus nibbled on her lip giving her a taste of what would happen later that night when everyone had vacated the premises. They were brought apart by cat calls rang through. They pulled away blushing madly and out of breath.

"I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape." Lucius exclaimed as he raised the bonded hands and cheers went wild as chants of "kiss her" rang from Harry and Draco's mouth.

**_333333333333 RECEPTIONS_**

"We need the father of the bride and Hermione on the floor." Tom stood up and walked over to Hermione and guided onto the floor. When they reached the middle they turned towards each other and began the dance they had practiced.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born **

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "daddy I love you more"

Hermione and Tom drifted over to one side of the dance floor as the song hit the middle of the song. Tom strolled over towards Lucius. "I may be your father by blood but he is as much as your father as I am. He cared for you when I couldn't and been there for you when I couldn't. I want you to finish with him." Tom broke off as he put his hand on Lucius' shoulder whispering to get up. Lucius took Tom's signal and walked over to Hermione and began to dance with her. "How are you doing, my dear?"

"I'm perfect now. I get to dance with my fathers. Thank you so much for officiating and having me as your daughter." Hermione began to tear up and just decided to shut her mouth until she could get her emotions under control.

**Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl **

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

**Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl  
**

"Time for the Bride and Groom." Severus stood up and released Lucius and took his beautiful bride and began to dance as their song came on.

**Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight **

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

"I love you, Hermione. Never doubt that." Severus whispered as he was taken away as another surprise song shot up.

"Now we need Thyme and Hermione out on the floor for the traditional brother/sister dance." Thyme picked Hermione up from where she stopped and they were too dancing as everyone watched as she got misty eyed.

**It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind. **

So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But Ive got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Just like Tom, Thyme stepped toward Draco and passed his sister to her other brother. "Draco come take your place. You are her brother as well."

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and i, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings,  
cause you are the wind beneath my wings. **

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. you let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
So high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

From her feet aching, Hermione went to sit down near Severus. She went to sit down but was bumped by Harry and she fell into Severus' lap. He caught her with ease as he settled her on his lap and they stared into each others eyes. Hermione placed her lips on his and the let the moment move them until oxygen was needed. She soon moved over to her seat, much to Severus' disappointment but he wouldn't voice it. As the place began to sit to eat, Hermione's mother, who just so happened to sit next to her, leaned over to her daughter to whisper something.

"Hermione when you are finished, we need to discuss something I have forgotten." Hermione gave her a look and her mother just sent her a smile.

When the food was gone, Hermione left with her mother and they went and sat down in the garden.

"Hermione do you know what happens when you become intimate?" Hermione couldn't believe this. She flushed until her mother continued.

"When you and Severus join, you will feel no pain. Your powers, for some odd reason, keep you from feeling that type of pain. You will have your first everything tonight, but after the union is 'satisfied' there will be a glow come from you and Severus. Your souls will become joined together so that you may live to your full years. Now you are staying here as I remember you telling me. I took the liberty of having some house elves send some 'snacks' up to your master bedroom." Her mother told her seriously yet lightly.

"Mom!" Hermione whined.

"What? You will be newlyweds and it will be your first experience with anything that intimate. When your father and I had ours, he was my first. We would have stayed in bed or in that room of his over a month, if we hadn't needed food. So your room is filled with sandwiches and such, but for other 'activities' there is chocolate, whip cream and everything I think you can imagine. Now off to your new husband." Atri teased as she pushed her daughter to find her soul mate.

**_3333333333333333_**

"Bye. We will see you in a month." Severus yelled as the last guest apparated away. Closing the door and warding the property from invaders, Severus turned to find Hermione gone. He was frustrated as it is.

"HERMIONE!?" Severus yelled to hear a small,

"Severus." from upstairs. He followed up to find her already in the Master bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, looking wanton as he approached. He kicked he door closed and went over to start his slow seduction of his wife. He didn't have to do much, as she undid her robes and he the gown. Soon she was staring at him in her matching forest green underwear and bra. Severus had on a pair of black, silk boxers as he began to slide off Hermione's last remaining clothes.

_(A/N Why didn't I got into this scene well here it is. I have not had experience in writing these scenes and I don't want to foul it up. especially have a household of siblings and spying parents So Let your imagination dunk itself in the gutter. LOL)._

**_333333333333333_**

"HERMIONE!" "SEVERUS!"

They yelled out in unison as they climaxed. Suddenly the winds picked up and a green glow escaped from Severus and a blue glow from Hermione as the glows fused together Severus couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. The glow disipated leaving Severus to wonder what happened.

"Hermione what was..." Severus stopped as he look at Hermione.

"Our souls have been merged and now you will live as long as a 'Caller' lives."

"Good. Cause I don't plan on leaving for a while." Severus grinned as they resumed their activites.

**_33333333333333 2 hrs. later_**

"Hermione why is there food in the room?" Severus asked only to receive a blushing Hermione and no answer.

**_33333333333333333333_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	29. Year and A half later & the Problem

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

****

**_YEAR AND A HALF SINCE HERMIONE AND SEVERUS GOT MARRIED._**

****

**_33333333333333333_**

Severus woke up to find himself in his best sleeping position. What position would that be? It would be the position with Hermione in his arms, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. It was a little into November as he sat there gazing at her sleeping form. He had only been staring intently for two minutes when she woke up. Stretching like a cat, rubbing her body all over him, she let out a dreamy sigh as she wrapped her hands around him to sleep some more.

"Hermione. We have to get up you know." Severus whispered as he kissed the shell of her ear. Sending shivers up her spine, she lifted herself up and gave him a morning kiss which was customary between them since the very first time sleeping in the same bed.

"Okay. Okay. Let's get up." Hermione moaned out as she placed her feet on the icy floor of their chambers.

"What are you doing today?" Severus hollered out as Hermione began to close the door.

"I plan on reviewing some lesson plans, Draco wanted looked over. Then walk the castle and grounds somewhat and I believe that is it. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if I will be able to take my lovely wife away from her work for a lunch date."

"Sure, just come get me at the end of your class before lunch." She left the door open as she stripped and walked into the shower, leaving Severus to see everything.

"You little vixen. You know I can't be late. We are already half way through breakfast and I have class directly afterwards." She chuckled at him and told him as she closed the door.

"You better go then, shouldn't you."

_**333333333333333333333 IN HERMIONE'S OFFICE**_

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Hermione peered from her desk to her door. "Come In."

She softly replied. The door knob turned to find her face to face with Tonks.

"Tonks? What can I do for you?" Hermione asked sweetly as she saw some sadness wash over Tonks.

"Hey. I wanted to know...Can I talk to you?" Tonks asked sheepishly. Yes it was true that Tonks had turned on Hermione as well, but Hermione had forgiven her a long time ago. Nodding her head, Hermione closed the door non-verbally and placed several charms around the room. Giving Tonks a reassuring smile, Hermione offered her a seat as well as a peppermint. Tonks declined with a little joke.

"Do you Headmasters and Headmistresses have something with hard candy?" Tonks laughed as she sat down in the side arm chair next to Hermione and across from Hermione's fireplace.

"What's the matter, Tonks?"

"I'm ready for marriage but the man I love doesn't want to be with me over stupid reasons." Tonks exasperated as tears came to her mind.

"Remus doesn't wish to marry you for he is a Werewolf, correct?" Hermione asked quietly.

Tonks turned to her in amazement. Before she could get the question to form, Hermione answered her.

"I had a somewhat premonition about it and remembered Remus talking about it. I say just wait. Wait a few months. Don't necessarily give him an ultimatum, but tell him that you wish to have a concrete relationship. He is afraid he will hurt you in ways you couldn't and probably he couldn't imagine. I know he doesn't wish to pass this down to his kids. Now I will do something for you. I developed a potion for a cure but it also takes a great deal of magic. I haven't tried it on anyone but if Remus agrees, he will be away for a while."

Hermione explained as she sipped her tea that had appeared in her hands out of nowhere. Tonks stared in amazement as Hermione rose from her seat (tea in hand) and pushed her through the door.

"Take a few days off and come back on Saturday okay." Hermione rushed out as she closed the door and ran straight for the bathroom. She hunched over the toilet and proceeded to puke her guts out. Her stomach kept on twisting wildly. She felt her hair being pulled back and found Tonks staring at her with concern. Luckily the twisting stomach settled and Hermione proceeded to get up but fell back feeling faint.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Tonks asked concerned as her friend laid down to catch her breath.

"Can you get Poppy for me Tonks? I think I know what's wrong but please just get Poppy!" Hermione commanded as she stood again and began to grab her toothbrush and paste. She had to get that taste out of her mouth before anything could be done.

Poppy came in later with Tonks, to find Hermione in her chair sipping some tea. Poppy made a B-line straight towards her.

"Mrs. Snape, Tonks her has told me that you fainted and have thrown up. She has also told me that you believe what is wrong with you?" Poppy asked gently as she took her wand out.

"I'm pregnant. The signs fit and I have been having dreams of a baby Severus." Hermione explained as she let the mediwitch scan her stomach to see a soft blue light eminate from her stomach. But the light split in two causing a light blue and a dark blue glow. As everyone processed this, Hermione gently laid her hand on her stomach.

"Twins!?" Hermione said softly as she felt a few tears prickle her eyes.

"You were right Mrs. Snape. Congratulations. When will you tell Severus?" Poppy asked urgently.

"I'll tell him at dinner tonight. You guys can't say a thing about this, deal." Hermione asked as she stared at the two woman. Nods were her answer as she was left to bask in her motherly glow.

**_33333333333333333333333_**

"Hermione you wanted to see me?" Remus asked. He was currently the History of Magic Professor.

"Yes I did. I want to give you a few days off for an upcoming event." Hermione stated simply as she continued to drink her tea.

"Hermione, I already know of the upcoming event, it happens every month after all." Remus growled out as he stayed seated in his spot knowing something else was wrong.

"I was betrayed by you when I was young. You made amends for it and have helped me from time to time. Now I wish to return the favor. I have developed this new potion and I am 100 sure that its product will make you happy." Hermione said cryptically as she conjured up a small tea cup for him.

"What would this new potion do Hermione?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Oh come now. No need to go all crazy eyed on me. I have a potion to cure your hairy problem. Now come with me so we can get this situation solved." Hermione commanded of him as she got up from her seat and walked over to this wall. She just walked through it but in reality it was made invisible to Remus. Remus hurried in and found a bed lying in the middle of the room. Hermione gestured to the bed for him to lay down in.

**_33333333333333333333_**

Severus was in the Library looking for a particular book. He was in the last place it was found and now its not here anymore.

'That new Librarian must not be doing her job properly.' Severus thought as he stormed over toward the unassuming young woman. She currently had her back to him, so it was exhilarating to scare her out of her mind. He smiled knowing that he kept his frightening status as it was apparent by the disheveled librarian.

"Yes Sir." She nearly stammered out but she composed herself.

"I need the Lycan Resource Manual." She pulled out a book and began to flip pages. Finally she came to rest and traced her finger down the column of books.

"I'm sorry sir but Headmaster Snape has checked that particular book out." Severus stared annoyed yet embarrassed with not knowing his wife had his book. He looked back to the girl to find her staring at someone in particular. She turned around to ask him a question.

"Is that Thyme Doran? The old Potions Master at Poseidon?" She turned to see him again and Severus now knew what she was doing. She like him. Really liked him.

"Yes that is my brother-in-law. I think I can help you with what you want, Miss?"

"Sterlone. Marible Sterlone."

**_3333333333333333333_**

**_Review. Sorry for the Wait. I had to study for the ACT._**


	30. Misunderstandings and Discoveries

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

**_3333333333333_**

**_TOP TWELVE STORIES I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD READ._**

**_1. HIDDEN TRUTH BY: METAMUSE_**

**_2. CAN'T HELP WHO YOU L0VE ( AND SEQUEL) BY: TXWITCHYWOMAN_**

**_3. ALL THE WAY (AND FOLLOW UPS) BY: LADYSNAPEY _**

**_4. BEFORE THE DAWN BY: SNARKYROXY_**

**_5. PAST CONFRONTATIONS BY: SEVERUSFAN_**

**_6. HERMIONE'S LIST (AND FOLLOW UPS) BY: MOONGLOW11066_**

**_7. CRIMSON AND GOLD BY: WITCHLISA_**

**_8. MATERNAL INSTINCT BY: LADYSNAPEY_**

**_9. INCIDENT IN THE GREAT HALL BY: ACADIA ELLE_**

**_10. I'M NOT A CHILD BY: GESLEY_**

**_11. UNFORGETTABLE (AS WELL AS 'SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST' AND 'FAME AND _****_MISFORTUNE' ) BY: LOONEY LUNA_**

**_12. SERVING JUSTICE (AND SEQUEL) BY: LEOGRYFFIN_**

**_I SUGGEST YOU ALL READ THESE, THEY ARE FANTASTIC. I'M SURE THAT THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THESE WILL AGREE WITH ME THAT THESE ARE WORKS OR ART. IF THE AUTHORS OF THESE STORIES HAPPEN TO FIND THIS LIST, CUDOS TO YOU FOR WRITING THESE._**

**_3333333333333333333_**

**_SEVEN STORIES TO PUT ON ALERT LIST AND READ_**

**_1. A WORLD OF DARKNESS BY: SEVERUS-FAN_**

**_2. WHEN A LIONESS FIGHTS BY: KAYLY SILVERSTONE_**

**_3. A MATTER OF NEED BY: BINKYKIATCH_**

**_4. ACCOUNTABLE BY: DYCE_**

**_5. CHOICE BY: JUANAFEVER_**

**_6. NOWHERE WARM BY: BOOTS26_**

**_7. TAKE A CHANCE BY: DIXIE VAMPIRE_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END._**

_**3333333333333**_

The day came and went as Hermione grew anxious on the upcoming news for Severus. She had fixed Remus' hairy little problem by a mere potion and powerful magic. Everything went smoothly except for when Severus came to get the Lycan book from Hermione. Severus had found her in the office with Remus sitting in a chair with his shirt out. He just walked away leaving Hermione sad and confused over why he just abruptly left. When she turned it was as though a sledge hammer connected with her noggin when she realized he must've thought her and Remus were up to something inappropriate.

"Remus, why don't you head down to dinner and I will be there shortly." Hermione suggested as she left her office in search of Severus. She walked down five flats of stairs to his beloved dungeons and another two to his classroom. She finally ran out of breath when she began to ascend, when she finally took notice of the Portraits and the Bloody Baron.

"Charles." Hermione called out to the Bloody Baron as she leaned against a wall and began to converse with a portrait of a young maiden on horseback.

"You called me Headmistress." The Bloody Baron asked as she bowed his hat to them.

"Yes, I need you to go to the great hall and see if Severus is in there yet. Young Maiden I need you to look in the corridors for him as well. When you find him, come find me. I will be on my way to the Great Hall." Hermione smiled as she began her ascent yet again on the torturous stairs.

She made it to the doors when the Bloody Baron came floating out. "He is currently eating right now Headmistress. Should I go get him for you?" The Bloody Baron asked but Hermione just shook her head no. Continuing her stride to the Great Hall she walked down the middle of the Hall and passed along several smiles and hellos. Finally she made it to the end where she found Severus' seat empty. She looked around to find him conversing with her newly hired Librarian. They were off in the farthest right corner of the table, conversing quietly yet secretly.

'**_Severus?'_** She called out to him. She knew he had received it but he ignored it and continued his talk. Hermione's mood changed from worry to sadness, anger and worst of all betrayal. She watched them through the corner of her eyes and after ten minutes of this torture, she rose from the table giving her farewells.

As she left the Hall a single tear slide down ever so slowly down her face to where no one would see. She walked down the lonely, cold corridors and met the entrance to their bedroom. She immediately went to her bedroom and disrobed. She slowly took off her robes to find her slight bulge pertruding form her normally slim body. Her breast were already sensitive from the body change that she had to take off her bra to get comfortable. She walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of light green, satin pajamas and soon found herself asleep.

**_3333333333333333 2 Hrs. Later_**

Severus came into their room and could feel the moods she was in. He felt horrible for being the cause but she had hurt him as well. He walked in to their bedroom, while taking his clothes off as he approached. Hermione had awoken the moment he had come in and was wide awake when he dipped into their bed. He didn't even attempt to cuddle her like he normally did. "Severus?" Hermione whispered so timidly that she could barely hear herself.

"What is it, Hermione?" Severus barked, resulting in Hermione becoming angrier.

"Severus why are you acting this way?" Hermione asked only to receive a grunt.

"Why do you think I'm acting this way? Maybe the cause is my wife was in an office by herself with a half naked man in there as well."

"It wasn't what it looked like." Hermione insisted only to have him grunt again.

"Then tell me what it was Hermione. Were you cultivating your massaging skills, studying the male anatomy, what? Just don't." Severus yelled out as he rose from bed and began to walk to the living room. Severus seated himself on his lumpy yet somehow soft sofa and laid there awake.

He could here sniffling coming from his and Hermione's bedroom. It went on for a few minutes before everything went silent. Growing nervous, Severus rose from his new bed and strolled over to the door, promptly knocking.

"Hermione? Hermione open the door." Severus yelled out only to have silence be his answer. He grabbed the door in frustration and starting pounding on the door to get in. After five minutes of doing this he finally smacked his head with his hand in realization. His wand. He had a wand to unlock everything. Returning with the wand he merely had to tap the knob and it creaked open. He stepped into the now cold, dark room that was barely illuminated by a fire in the fireplace. 'She left me.' Severus though angrily.

Knocking was now heard from the front door. Severus walked over to it wondering who would be bothering him at this time of night. He opened the door to find Tonks and Remus bloody Lupin.

"What?" Severus snapped out at their smiling faces.

"Is Hermione in, Severus?" Remus asked kindly while he left his arm around Tonks' shoulder. Severus was beginning to see red as the man who was kindly cheating with his wife had the nerve to ask for her.

"She isn't here right now." Severus answered as he put a death grip on the knob. Tonks was the next to say something.

"Severus can you please tell her I am FOREVER in her debt." Tonks asked only resulting in leaving Severus confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Severus barked out and was finally answered by Remus.

"She helped me out with my 'furry-little-problem'. Nymph apparently went to Hermione today to talk about why I wouldn't marry her. Hermione took it upon herself to fix myself of my problem. Now me and Nymph are getting married. We just wanted to put our thanks in." Remus finished. "I also want to tell you congratulations, you and Hermione both." Tonks finished as she grabbed Remus to start walking as Severus stood there confused, and went back to their room.

'How would she have escaped?' Then it suddenly hit him...the Floo. Running towards the fireplace while grabbing the powder. He threw it in and shouted 'Previous Location'. Soon he found himself in the Malfoy Manor.

**_3333333333333333_**

Hermione ran into the house and went searching for Lucius. Tom and Atri were gone for now on their second honeymoon, so they were out of the picture. She walked to Lucius' door, not bothering to listen to the sounds coming from it and flung the door open. What met her sight was her father engaged with a pretty brunette in bed. Intimately engaged.

Squeaking in surprise, she turned around and grabbed the door knob, leaving the couple to finish their activities. 'Draco!' Hermione finally thought of as she walked down two corridors to come to a similar sight in Draco's bedroom, with one exception. Harry on his knees with Draco behind him. They were so caught up in their just interesting event, to even notice her state she was in. Squeaking again, she closed the door and ran straight to her bedroom Draco and Lucius had set up for her in their manor.

She ran into the room and immediately flung herself on her bed. She began to drift asleep when she felt a hand come to rest on her as the bed dipped behind her. She tensed as she turned around to meet black eyes peering at her.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered as she turned her whole body to face him. He gently smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him as if she was his second skin. Her resolve was slowly diminishing until she remembered what had happened earlier. Before she could think of a question, Severus hit her with a question of his own.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were helping Lupin with his problem?" Hermione whipped her head up with anger evident on her face.

"Just how am I supposed to do that when you wouldn't let me get a word in? I had good news to tell you but you attacked me." Hermione whispered as her eyes began to droop with sleep. She was exhausted, tired and not to mention pregnant.

"What news Hermione?" Severus asked gently as he picked her chin up to stare at him. He had concern, regret and love in his eyes.

"I...I'm pregnant." She whispered as she finally fell into a land of dreams and peace. Severus watched with shock as she fell asleep. His wife is pregnant with his baby. He broke out into a full fledge smile. Bringing her to rest her head on his chest, he softly stroked her back and her hair.

"I love you Hermione and our baby." With that declaration said, he too fell off into his own utopia.

33333333333333

"Severus, Hermione? What are you two doing here?" Lucius whispered as he came into their room. He had been informed earlier that they had two guests. To his surprise it was his daughter and his best friend.

"We had a little misunderstanding and I came to get her last night." Severus offered this explanation to Lucius hoping they hadn't woken her up.

"I'll go get breakfast ordered. Be down in ten minutes?" Lucius asked receiving a nod as confirmation. Severus just relaxed again and looked at his sleeping angel.

"You know if you weren't my husband and I didn't love you, I would think you staring as creepy. But I know it's endearing. Now why don't we get ready and go down to breakfast." Hermione stated as she opened her eyes to a startled Severus. Smiling she rose from the bed and held a hand out to him. He merely shook his head and she cocked her head to the side wondering what was wrong.

"You are pregnant. You can't do any heavy lifting, ok? I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

"Babies." Hermione interjected before he could voice anymore opinions. He stopped and stared at her as if she grew two heads.

"Twins?" When receiving a bobbing of her head, he broke out into a smile. "I love you." He declared as he took possession of her mouth. They stayed this way for a few minutes but broke apart when a call sounded through the mansion.

"Draco, Harry, Severus and Hermione. Come down to breakfast." Lucius yelled. Breaking from their kiss with a smile Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and they walked out of the room.

_**3333333333333**_

Draco was currently sitting next to Harry and Lucius was sitting next to his 'friend'. 'Morning' was passed around the table. Everyone was quiet as they ate and this was starting to unnerve Hermione. Placing the fork she was eating with down, she looked at everyone at the table save Severus.

"I need to know something." This got everyone's attention as they looked at her.

"How long have you and you been together?" Hermione asked Lucius and his 'friend'.

"8 months. My name is Mada. Nice to meet you." Mada stood and leaned over offering her hand to shake. Hermione gratefully accepted it and smiled at her and repeated her words of greeting. Now she turned to the other two men at the table.

"I'm sure Dad already knows and probably Mada as well. I want you two to be honest with me. How long have you two been together?" The boys paled and began choking on their drinks. After several minutes of coughing and silence Harry answered.

"4 years."

**_3333333333333333333_**

**_I NEED A HUGE FAVOR. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE TITLE IS TO A HG/SS FIC. IN THE FIC HERMIONE AND SEVERUS ARE FORCED TO MARRY. IN THE FIRST CHAPTER SEVERUS HAS AN EXPLOSION WITH DRAGON BLOOD AND IS KILLED. HE GOES THROUGH A OUTER BODY EXPERIENCE WHERE HE FINDS OUT THAT HERMIONE LOVED HIM AS MUCH AS HE LOVED HER AND THAT SHE IS PREGNANT. IN THE END HE IS TAKEN BACK TO THE TIME BEFORE PUTTING THE BLOOD IN AND GOES TO FIND HER AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY (AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT I REMEMBER). _**

**_IF ANYBODY KNOWS OF THIS FIC PLEASE REVIEW TO ME ABOUT THE TITLE OR EMAIL ME. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO READ IT._**

**_Review please. I may update over my Christmas Break but I will only be doing a few more chapters. So review and check out my new story on my bio page and I am doing a holiday one shot. So watch for it._**


	31. Questions and Events of Pregnancy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**333333333333**

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT AFTER HAVING SO MANY FLAMES COME TO ME I NEARLY QUIT THIS STORY. ALL YOU READERS HAVE RUTHIE, WANNABE ARTIST, LATINACHIKITIA AND SEVERUS-FAN.**

**RUTHIE, WANNABE ARTIST AND LATINACHICKITIA WERE THE ONLY ONES TO SEND ME ENCOURAGING REVIEWS OVER CHAPTER 30. WANNABE ARTIST AND LATINACHIKITIA ARE ONE OF THE ONLY ONES TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME THEIR HONEST OPINION EVERY TIME.**

**SEVERUS-FAN HAD DONE NOTHING BUT BE SUPPORTIVE OF ME AND CONVINCED ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND BETA-ING MY CHAPTERS.**

**333333333333**

**DOES ANYBODY KNOW THE REASON WHY FLAMES COME IN ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. IT'S COWARDICE TO SEND A FLAME AND NOT PUT A WAY TO CONTACT YOU. THIS IS WHY AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE PUTTING AN END TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS. I HATE TO PUNISH THE ONES THAT GIVE AWESOME REVIEWS BUT I CAN'T TAKE ALL THE FLAMES ANYMORE.**

**333333333333**

Harry's answer floated around in Severus' and Hermione's head as they registered that this went on for so long. 'The fights they had when they were younger were the natural occurrence for young ones to like someone the answer was to fight. Their fights got physical for the need to feel the other as their hormones took over. Why didn't they tell us before? Were we not trustworthy people to tell?' Hermione thought as she went through all the encounters the boys had. They would linger together before and after meetings. Hermione had always wondered why they held back all the time but now she knew.

"Why didn't you tell me or Severus? We would have been fine with it. Heck I would have encouraged it. I thought we were family?" Hermione asked getting all misty eyed. "What about you dad? When were you going to tell me about Mada? After the wedding or what not?"

"Hermione we were going to tell you. We just wanted to wait until the Holidays." Lucius implored as he watched the salty liquid collect at her eyes corners. "Please Hermione it's my fault. I wanted to wait to have everyone we care about there. I'm sorry dear." Mada soothingly told Hermione but nothing could stop the water works.

"Please Hermione. We didn't tell anybody about this. We did fear yours and everyone's reaction to our love. We are family, closer than family really. Hermione please don't cry." Draco pleaded but it was too late. Tears were falling down her face like a river. Severus placed his hand in her lap and she squeezed his hand.

"Severus please stop her from crying. You are the only one I know of who can." Harry urged his Godfather to do as he watched his best friend get worked up over these discoveries.

_**( Telepathic conversation)**_

_'Hermione are you okay?'_

_'Yeah. I'm just emotional. I think it's just the hormones.'_

_'Do you want to tell them now?'_

Receiving a nod from Hermione, Severus wiped her tears way as he kissed her forehead. Standing up with a huge smile he announced his and Hermione's news. "Stop being frantic over her tears okay. She is just a little emotional due to the hormones of the twins."

"Severus that doesn't make any sense. The Weasely Twins are dead, they can't do anything to her. Unless she's...is she?" Harry questioned.

"She is expecting my son and daughter." Severus finished with a smile that amazed them. He was truly happy about their pregnancy. Almost immediately Harry, Draco, Lucius, and Mada rose from the table to congratulate the new mommy and daddy.

****

**_3333333333333333333_**

****

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**

Severus and Hermione were laying in there bed that night, just basking in the others company. Lights were out as Hermione had her shoulder on Severus with her arms wrapped around him. She could feel Severus' arms snaked around her waist as he placed his chin on the top of her head. Resting his right hand on her womb he was struck with an idea.

"Sebastian."

"Hmmmmm?" Hermione asked wondering why he said that name out of the blue.

"Sebastian. I think we should name our son Sebastian. What do you think?" Severus asked gently after hearing her voice.

"I like it. What about a middle name?"

"Thomas. Sebastian Thomas Snape."

"I think that's a terrific name. Now all we need is our daughter's name."

"I don't know any good female names except yours love."

"No, I don't want to name our kids after us. It just gets confusing. How about Sevari?"

"Why Sevari? I've never heard of it."

"Sev for you and ari to make it feminine."

"I thought you were against naming children after us."

"I am but variations of the name is different. Savari Lucy Snape."

"I like it. No, I love it and I love you."

"I love you, too."

****

**_33333333333333_**

****

**_3 1/2 MONTHS LATER (I MADE MAGICAL PREGNANCIES LAST 5 MONTHS)_**

"Hermione are you ready to go to dinner?" Severus called out to his wife, who had previously disappeared into their magically enlarged closet. When he was ready to go start calling volunteers for the search and rescue team for his closet, did his wife emerge. She was wearing a lovely forest green dress that seem to showoff her motherly curves she acquired from their pregnancy. The dress fell down to the middle of her knee and ankle. The neckline sloped down to just above her increasing cleavage, to stop only at a broach that a raven on it. Dark green ribbon wrapped around her top curve of her stomach, tying in the back. Her hair had grown considerably long. Her white hair now resided just below the waist and came down in waves. Giving the appeal of sexy a whole new meaning to Severus.

She tried strongly to block out the overwhelming emotions she faced with her pregnancy but most times it was hard. She had cried for over two hours after dropping a chocolate frog, blown up at Severus cause he called a child a 'Dunderhead', while reading a book one night of some romantic mumbo jumbo (as Severus liked to call it) she had caused the book to catch fire cause of the ending. But this night is different.

"Severus I can't find anything that fits me anymore." Hermione whined to agitated Severus. Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was stunning but she couldn't see it.

"Hermione, love, you looking stunning in that dress. Come it's time for dinner." Severus attempted to woo her but she wasn't having it. Especially after seeing where his eyes were lingering.

"I'm fat. You can't even take your eyes off my engorged stomach. You don't want me anymore, don't you?" Hermione cried as the water works began. Severus stunned into silence couldn't figure out how to respond to that except to smile. Since Hermione is hormonal, she ended up taking it the wrong way. Her sobs got louder as Severus approached her.

"Hermione, love, why do you think I don't want you anymore?"

"You hiccup don't kiss hiccup me as passionate hiccup anymore like you used hiccup to before I got hiccup pregnant." Hermione cried out as she let Severus take her in his arms.

"Oh love, I didn't want to force you or rope you into being intimate. I've read that some woman are just uncomfortable and don't have any interest. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, don't you see?" Severus pleaded as he rubbed her back

"I think you are attractive. In my eyes you will always be attractive. The swell of your stomach, where your womb resides, makes me almost giddy with joy knowing you carry my child. I find it more attractive to know when I make love to you, our children can feel the love I hold for you and for them. Never think that I never find you attractive, seductive or pleasing." Severus whispered lovingly, yet seriously as he moved into kiss Hermione's neck.

He nibbled, lick, sucked and caressed her in all the right places on her neck. Slowly his hands began to drift down to her breast as he swept the pads of his thumbs over her erected nipples. Gently touching them only to have his hands come behind her back. Hermione was to lost in the sensations her husband was creating to notice him releasing her from her confining yet appealing dress.

Pooling to the floor leaving her in only her bra and panties, did he lead her over to their bed. Laying her gently down on the bed, he removed her remaining clothing as her hands took care of his. Last un-loving thought each other had was 'Damn dinner.'

****

**_3333333333_**

****

**_HERMIONE'S FIFTH MONTH_**

"Mr. Jalson, what have I told you about hexing in Hogwarts halls, when not in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione scolded at this fourth year. He had just recently hexed a student of his year with hair that turned into snakes. (Like Medusa). Not receiving an answer from her student got Hermione mad, Hormonal mad. Gripping her wand in a vice grip did she release her short answer through her clenched teeth.

"Go get Pomfrey and Professor Snape! NOW!" The boy scrambled from his seat and jetted out of the room leaving Hermione in her chair. Bending down to rub her swollen belly gave little comfort to her.

"UGGGHHHHH!" Hermione grunted out as Severus and Poppy ran in.

"Hermione what wrong?" Poppy asked as a possessive Severus took possession of Hermione's hand trying to lend her strength.

"Babies...the babies are coming." Hermione gasped out as she squeezed Severus hand, breaking a few bones out of her abnormal strength. Poppy was checking her on progress as Hermione cried through another contraction.

"Seven centimeteres...Hermione you are at seven centimeters all ready. How long have you been having contractions today?" Barely hearing the question through her pain, Hermione grounded out, "Four hours. I thought they were just back aches."

"Severus, I need you to let go of her hand and clear off her desk. This baby is going to come now, whether you like it or not. She won't make it to the infirmary so we have to do it now." Poppy commanded of Severus who just paled even further than he could.

"SEVERUS!" Severus jumped into action after Poppy's voice and began sweeping articles and items from her desk.

"Severus transfigure a blanket, bucket and towels." Not wanting to give her any trouble, he did as he was told.

Eight towels, two blankets (one pink and one blue), and a bucket of warm water later. "Severus I need you to get up here with your wife. Get behind her while giving her support. I am going to need you to take your right hand under her right knee and same with your left hand and her left knee. You are going to hold them up, giving Hermione more leverage to push your darlings out. Now up." Poppy commanded of Severus. Having placed his body in the manner that it needed to be and whispered soothing words into her ears.

"Hermione, love, I need you to be strong. You are going to bring our children into this world. If I could, I would take all this pain from you, love."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, 'OH I WOULD TAKE THE PAIN AWAY LOVE. YOU WOULDN'T. EVERY MAN WOULDN'T DO THAT. IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY THAT AGAIN, I WILL TAKE YOUR MOST PRIZED POSSESSIONS MAKE POTIONS INGREDIENTS WITH IT AND FEED IT TO YOU IN A POTION. UNDERSTAND!" Hermione yelled out. All that could be heard was 'GULP!' Severus was wise in this threat. He kept his mouth shut as he held his Hermione through their delivery with their children.

"Severus, Hermione, I would like you to meet your son and daughter. Have you picked names out yet?"

"Sebastian Thomas and Sevari Lucy Snape. Look at what we did Severus. Look at them." Hermione was over joyed with her and Severus' miracles that she began to cry again. Gathering his wife in his right arm as he balanced his daughter, he kissed everyone of them on their forehead as they drifted off to sleep.

"My Family. My beautiful wife and my beautiful children. You guys are my salvation and I will cherish you all for the rest of my life." Severus whispered as he took his wand creating cradles. Severus placed his daughter down in her light green cradle and went back for his son to place him in a blue cradle. Waving his hands, he sent his children to their bedchamber as he picked up his beautiful wife.

"Come wife, mother of my children. It's time to rest." Severus whispered as he picked her up and glided out of her office to their chambers where their children would be waiting.

****

**_3333333333333_**

****

**_NOT MANY CHAPTERS TO GO EVERYONE. I DO HOPE SOME OF YOU GUYS REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE._**


	32. Children and Hurt

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

****

****

**_33333333333333_**

****

****

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT._**

****

****

**_33333333333333_**

**"SEVARI LUCY SNAPE! COME HERE NOW!"** Hermione voice rang through out the chambers while consoling a sobbing Sebastian. He had been a perfect combination of Hermione and Severus. He had lank, chin-length, brown hair. He had his Severus' long limbs, not to mention a slight Snape nose but nothing to noticeable. His eyes had turned out to be black but with brown flakes. He truly was a combination of Severus and Hermione, much like their daughter.

Their daughter had long limbs like Severus, the slight Snape nose, the same beautiful eyes but her hairy was midnight black like her fathers but curly and almost unmanageable like her mothers.

Their twins had acquired their love on reading, learning and experimentation. Severus often had to wrestle their twins away from books for their bed, and Hermione often had to watch them incase they went to the Library. There was one time, Severus had caught the two brewing potions when they were only six. What they were brewing caught his full attention than the rule breaking. They had attempted to make sleeping draught and had almost succeeded before he had come into stop them.

Hermione sometimes had to refrain from tearing her hair out, when they found something interesting that made them keep asking her questions. They'd go on for hours if they possible could with a simple known fact to see what their mother thought.

**"SEVARI! I MEAN IT NOW!"** Hermione was infuriated now. 'How dare she not come when I call her.' Hermione thought as she left her personal library with her son on her hip. As she crossed past the door frame, she saw a little Sevari run around the corner. Slowly stalking her prey of a daughter till she came face to face with a scene that made her want to explode.

"Daddy, Mommy is being mean to me."

"I'm sure mommy didn't mean to be mean to you. It was probably just a misunderstanding." Severus consoled his daughter as tears poured down her face. She had wrapped Severus around her finger since she was born. Always blinking up at him with that innocent look whenever she knew she was in the wrong, but Severus couldn't see past it.

"She was being mean to me, Daddy. She gave me a nasty look." Sevari was beginning to hiccup. 'She sure is getting better at her acting.' Hermione thought as she saw Severus instantly melt. Before Severus could take Sevari to Hermione, Hermione came to them with Sebastian.

"Severus w-" Hermione never got to say a word as Severus cut her off.

"Hermione why in the world are you angry at Sevari. She's saying you have been giving her nasty looks and being mean to her." Severus asked accusingly. Hermione was livid now. He husband was painting her as the bad guy, let their son get trampled on by his older sister (by two minutes) and letting the little bully get away with it. Hermione could feel her powers rising with her anger bubbling the surface. Placing her placated son down on the ground, she kept eye contact with her husband of eight years.

"Sebastian, Sevari, I would like you to go to your bedrooms. Now!" Hermione calmly said to her children. They took off like bats out of hell. They knew never to mess with their mother when she talked like that and when they could feel her energy. They felt sympathy for their father, but didn't dwell to long as they weren't the one to suffer it.

"Severus Snape, do you know what your manipulative daughter did? No? Oh, I'll tell you. While my son was coloring, your daughter came up to him and threw three ice cubes down his back. Laughed while he tried to get it out and ran away when she heard me coming." Hermione finished as she stared him down, trying to show how defiant she was and objective to the aspect of his treatment of their daughter to their son.

"Hermione are you positive that she did that? What do you mean by your son and my daughter? They are both are children." Severus tried to reason with her while defending their daughter.

"There you go again. She has had you wrapped around her little finger since she was born. I know for a fact she did it, since I looked into our sons mind and saw the scene not to mention the two portraits hanging in the living room. And when I saw my son and your daughter, that's what I see. Sevari stays close to you and distracts you from noticing your son. I can't get her to do anything with me since she adores you and picks on her brother. I'm there to show him that he is loved, when Sevari runs to you when I punish her. Which doesn't do a thing since you override my decisions."

"Hermione that's not all. What's the matter?" Severus looked upon his wife who had a heartbroken face.

"I believe that Sevari hates me. She never wants to be around me unless you are there." Hermione cried quietly while telling Severus of their child's hate.

"Hermione you must be mistaken. Neither of our children hate you. Come let's make dinner and get our mind off of this." Severus persuaded Hermione into the kitchen. Hermione was quiet the whole time while dinner was prepared. Severus took the duty of rounding up the children while Hermione placed plates on the table. The plates and drinks were made by the time everyone sat down. Dinner was taken in silence till Severus opened his mouth.

"Sevari, Sebastian, since tomorrow is a Saturday, Sebastian and I will go out and have quality father-son time. Hermione, you and Sevari can go and do what you like. I think it would do a world of good right now." Severus spoke while looking at Hermione's face to see her appreciative at a chance to get to spend time with her daughter, but it was shattered in the next second.

"Daddy, I wanna go with you. Why do I have to go with her?" Sevari whined out at the thought of spending time with her mother.

"She's going to be mean to me, she always is."

"Sevari, you will do this and you'll be happy about it." Severus ordered. Silence fell upon the table as dinner was eaten. Hermione looked at her children's plate to see Sebastian had eaten everything except for a little chicken, but Sevari's had a full helping of corn.

"Sevari, please eat your corn or no desert." Hermione asked nicely while she continued to eat.

"I don't wanna eat it. It's nasty." Sevari yelled out indignantly.

"I'm sorry Sevari but you heard your mother. No corn, no dessert." Severus held up the bargain while Sevari fumed. Anger rising up in her for unfair punishment in her eyes, caused her to say something she would later regret.

"I hate you, mommy." Was whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Sebastian dropped his fork at the statement, Severus started to choke as Hermione began to tear up.

**"Sevari, NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"** Severus yelled out as he couldn't believe his daughter. Severus was silently shaking in fury at Sevari's odacity to say that about her mother, Sebastian had his mouth open like a fish with wide, shocked eyes and Hermione had yet to say anything yet.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Sevari. I'm so sorry." Hermione shakily whispered as she rose from the table and headed straight to her and Severus' bedroom.

"How could you say that about mother, 'Vari'? She loves you like she loves me." Sebastian whispered as he continued to stare at his unbelievable sister. She was cruel to him most times, but this went over all the nasty things she pulled on him. To say that about their mother.

"Sevari, you listen closely. If I so much as hear you say that about your mother, you won't have a mother who cares for you. She loves you with all her heart. She had feared that you thought of her this way. To have her own child, one she carried in her belly turn on her like this. You should be lucky to have her as your mother. Your mother didn't have a fantastic, fairy tale life that you two have. You get to live in a castle where your magic is welcomed and understood. To have loving parents that will put you first and protect you at all cost. Parents who love you more than life itself. How would you feel if I said 'I hate you, Sevari'? You wouldn't like it at all. Think about it, then tomorrow I want you to apoligize to your mother. Got me?" Severus calmly stated as he looked at his daughter. She looked angered, hurt, confused, and regretful all of a sudden.

"You two should get to bed." Severus stated as he rose from the ground and began to walk to his wife.

"Daddy?" A small voice came from his son.

"Yes son?"

"What was mommy's life like with Grannie Atri and Grandpa Tom?" Sebastian asked meekly as he couldn't understand what had happened to his mother.

"Sebastian, Sevari, your mother only grew up with Grannie Atri and Grandpa Tom for a short while. She got adopted by another couple that was mean to her. I don't think I should tell you what happened to your mother." Severus stated as he turned to walk away when he felt a tug on his robes to find his daughter peering at him.

"What happened to mother, father?" Severus stared down wondering what to tell them.

'Tell them Severus.' Severus heard Hermione whispered in his mind as he pondered the question.

"Your mother was beaten repeatedly for several years, yelled bad names and made to serve others like a slave. Don't you see that you live a good life, where as your mother hasn't had a decent one until she came to be in my arms and her true family and the birth of you two. You are her pride and joy, mine as well. Time for bed. No more questions." Severus commanded as he followed his small children into their rooms to see them tucked in.

Severus later walked into his and Hermione's chambers to find her curled on the bed. Sliding his shirt off and shucking off his pants, he climbed into bed and laid behind Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her stomach to feel her shaking. As he examined her shaking, he could hear a small sob escape her along with her feelings projected directly to him. As he pulled himself up closer towards her shaking body, he placed his chin on top of her head. Quietly shushing her to fall asleep so that his beloved could sleep and let this heartbreaking day end. Not knowing who was going to show up later to bring back the memories that still haunt Hermione.

**_333333333333333333_**

**_A/N Sorry for not updating in awhile. I had writer's block for awhile. So please don't virtually bash me over the head for not updating quicker. Hope you like this chapter, its a foreshadowing for a return of unwelcome visitors. _**

****

**_Those of you who reviewed Chapter 31, I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I asked you guys on what I should do to keep the chapter running and you all gave me great ideas. I didn't get the ideas until after was fixed in their emails. Thing is that me and SeverusFan went through and came up with a plot to do. I already have a complete outline of what to do, and it would be to hard to make your ideas a major plot. I do plan to attempt to use them and you will receive credit._**


	33. Reunion of Forgotten Faces

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

333333333333333

The next day, the Snape family found themselves in Diagon Alley. Severus had split from Hermione and Sevari with Sebastian as had been planned the day before. Hermione just stood there looking at her daughter, her daughter who hated her, as she looked on after Severus and Sebastian. Hermione saw Sevari tighten her fists as she must've realized who she was left with. Turning around, Sevari sneered at her mother the same way Severus used to before they started a relationship.

"Well mother, am I going to do something or am I to stay here with you doing nothing?" An impatient Sevari asked. Hermione was shocked at her daughter, but it didn't hold her as it used to. Not after the way Sevari said those hateful words and had no remorse. Hermione looked to her daughter and replied softly asking her where she would like to go.

"The book store." Sevari blurted out and streaked out of Hermione's sight heading towards the bookstore.

"Why even bother asking?" Hermione muttered as she tried to catch up with her daughter. After a five minute jog, Hermione found herself inside the bookstore. Her first action was simple, find daughter and scold her. Hermione started from the front walking up and down the aisles until she got to the very back, where you could see nothing in front of your face.

Before Hermione could even meet the darkness, she saw her daughter standing in front of a darkened alcove. She looked as if she was listening to someone. Hermione saw a pale hand extend from the darkened alcove beckoning her daughter in. Sevari was accepting the hand just as Hermione came in between the hand and Sevari only to be shocked into silence and fear.

Hermione was staring back at two figures, a man and a woman. The woman was around mid-40s and the man in his late-40s. The woman had sleek brown hair tied into a bun, a dark blood red dress that formed to her figure rather well, skinny hands and fingers and her face showed beauty but her eyes showed disgust and hatred. The man he wore a faded black robes, his complexion was almost milk color, his hair sleeked back as Draco's had when they were younger. One thing the two had in common was their eyes. Disgust and hatred rang rapidly through them.

"Mom what's your problem? They were ju-" Sevari never finish as Hermione forced her behind her back. As she was forced behind, she disappeared. She was watching as the bookstore morphed into another shop. Sevari was staring in wonder at the store.

"Sevari? Where's your mother?" Severus asked his daughter.

"Don't know, don't care. Daddy she was being mean to me. I was just talking to these two, nice people when she pushed me behind her." Sevari whinned as Severus' face took on one of worry.

"Sevari, be quiet. Where were you and your mother at when you came here?" Severus exclaimed as images of what would possibly have made Hermione transfer Sevari to him.

"The bookstore, but dad why can't we just hang out. Just the three of us." Sevari whined. Having grown tired of her antics and over come with worry for his love, Severus simply waved his hands and his daughter and son were vanished from his sight. With relief that they would be out of the way, Severus concentrated on Hermione. He focused intently to find her in the back of the bookstore. Whipping out his wand in case of defending his wife, apparated.

Severus appeared in front of Hermione to find her terrified and shaking. "Hermione what's wrong? Please say something." Severus pleaded but only met an incoherent Hermione. After a few shakes, Severus realized she wasn't looking at him but behind him. Cursing himself silently, Severus whipped around to find the tormentors of Hermione.

"Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger. What do we owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Severus sneered as he moved to Hermione's side and embraced her with his right arm as his left held his wand out.

"Oh put it away now, Mr. Snape. We were just interested in seeing our daughter and granddaughter. Would have been nice to inform the grandparents." Mrs. Granger sneered at her daughter as she moved forward. Seeing this movement, Severus shot his wand out to land in between Mrs. Granger's eyes.

"I would suggest you not take another step." Severus harped out as he saw Mr. Granger raise his wand.

"Take you wand away from my wife. We deserve to see our daughter." Mr. Granger barked out as Severus never once removed his wand.

"Hermione Riddle-Malfoy Snape only has Tom and Atri Riddle as well as Lucius Malfoy as parents. Not you. So I suggest you get your muggle-selves out of Diagon Alley and never return. You will find that you will be most un-welcomed, should you approach us again." Severus ordered the two as he clutched Hermione towards his body with more force.

"We are her parents. We raised her and sheltered her. We demand to see our grandchildren. Another thing, we aren't muggles but witch and wizard. So we have as much right being here as you do." Mrs. Granger shouted.. Hermione seemed to stiffen as she squeezed Severus' arm of dear life.

"This matter is closed. Stay away from my family and you will be left unharmed. Heed my warning. I will not be so forgiving if this happens again." Severus quietly but viciously said as he apparated with a distraught Hermione.

"Well she sure has changed but she is still scared of us. Will our plan still work?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes it shall. She is already on her daughters hateful side. We can use the daughter as our means to bring our master back. Come wife, let us put our plans into motion." The Grangers plotted as they too apparated out of the store.

33333333333333333

"DADDY! WHY DID YOU SEND US HOME?" Sevari screamed as a disgruntled Severus carried a distraught Hermione to their room.

Severus just walked in, laid his wife down and covered her up before he headed right back out. He found his daughter and son sitting in their rooms with worried expressions.

"Sevari, Sebastian, I want to tell you something and I expect it to be heard and followed out. I want you two never to wander off from me or you mother. Sevari those people you met today, are bad people. They wish your mother and everyone she loves and cares about harm. Stay away from them at all cost. Your mother and I would be terribly saddened and grief stricken if we ever lost one of you. There is only one Sevari Lucy Snape and One Sebastian Thomas Snape. If we loose you two, we can never get you back. Do you understand? We love you both with all our hearts." Severus proclaimed at the end of his lecture to his two children. The two had become very emotional at the end that when Severus was done, they flew into his arms and cried their love to him.

333333333333333333

Review! I know its been a long time but I just had a bad case of writers block. Please review and tell me what you think of this plot.


	34. What's Going On?

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

**_333333333333_**

"You must kill her."

"I can't. She's my mother. It's bad enough to where she believes I hate her, but I can't kill her. I love her." Sevari cried out as she was hit by an invisible force.

"You will do as I say, Granddaughter. Or so help me, you will bring pain upon those you love. Although, it will be your body that does it. Now pick up that knife and kill her."

"NO! I won't!" Sevari screamed. A dark fog rolled around her mind as she lost control of her body and slipped into the dark recesses of her mind to watch the event unfold. Sevari let tears slide down her face as she picked up the knife and headed over to one of the people she loved the most.

_**333333333**_

"What do you mean they're wizard and witch? They can't be, can they?" Draco shouted out as fury engulfed him and everyone around them. "Draco, sit down hun." Harry softly whispered to his pregnant lover. Harry and Draco found out about three months ago that they were going to be fathers. It surprised both of them that Draco some how got pregnant but Lucius quickly explained it to them. It was extremely rare for a wizard to become pregnant but not unheard off, since the last child of two wizards was around 300 years.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco murmured as he huffed while attempting to sit down on the sofa next to his lover.

"How is Hermione taking this, Severus?" Tom asked quietly. They had failed to mention Hermione who was currently missing from this little meeting.

"She's with Mariable helping with the kids right now. She was scared motionless when she saw them. Why would she do that when she's faced worse things?" Lucius pondered aloud not having an answer at all. Everyone was in silence before Thyme stood up.

"I think I may know." Everyone turned their heads towards him and listened intently only to hear silence.

"Are you going to tell us or not? We need to know what is affecting her right now?" Tom barked out. Thyme didn't say a thing as he pulled his wand out and summoned a pensive.

"I want you all to look in this if you wish to know why she is scared of them." Thyme announced as he sat back and Harry, Draco, Severus, Tom, and Lucius leaned forward going to the memories.

**_3333333333_**

_"Hermione why did I have to be gifted with such an ugly child? Why couldn't you have at least been moderately attractive. You hang out with guys all the time yet none are interested in you and you have no boyfriend. You are just destined to be an old maid. Leave Hermione so I can figure a way to make you attractive." Mrs. Granger harshly spoke to her 13 year old daughter. Hermione still had her busy hair, somewhat long teeth and didn't have the body of most 13 year olds. Nothing showed on her face as she left the room to go to her bedroom where she began to cry all the hurt and anguish out of her small body._

**_3333333333333_**

"That's just one of the many things they did to her." Thyme announced as he thrust everyone back into the room and transported the pensive somewhere safe.

"If that was just one of them then why are we not viewing them as well?" Harry raised his voice only to be silenced by another voice of reason.

"These are private moments belonging to Hermione. More than likely, she would be humiliated at having us watch the rest." Severus commented as he moved over towards the only window in the room to look out on to the bright day.

"Can you tell us any other events that would result in her being scared stiff?" Harry tried to pry out of Thyme.

"Only a few of the less offensive ones." Thyme issued a long pause as he collected his breath and moved in front of a painting. "She was hit from time to time. On her way home from school, kids would come and bully her. Dozens of times the Grangers saw this and did nothing but walk on. There was a time when she was five, maybe six when Mr. Granger took her to the park and left her there. She was alone in the park for over 30 hours, until a cop came and found her." Thyme finished as he fisted his hands at his side. No one spoke as they tried to reason that these were some of the less offensive events in their Hermione's lives. A painful gasp was heard from across the room. All turned to Harry as he clutched his forehead.

"Harry!? What's the matter, Love. Harry, answer me." Draco yelled out as he held his lover as his body trembled. "Voldemort. He's near Hermione. He's going to kill her." Harry grounded out as he held his head in pain. Severus, Tom, and Lucius sprung from their stupors and ran like bats out of hell to Hermione.

**_333333333333333_**

"Sevari, Sebastian, it's time for lunch." Hermione called out as she sat next to her mother and Mada.

"Hermione, I don't know how you do it. I can't wait to have our son here soon." Mad chirped out as she was on her 'good' mood. Mada and Lucius were currently expecting their first son together, four years after their wedding. She was positively glowing from the time she found out to present. She was currently at four months.

"That's good, Mada." Atri commented softly as Sebastian came running up to the table. "Where's your sister, Sebastian?"

"She said she was coming." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders as he took up one of the sandwiches and munched on it, like he was a starving man.

"Mommy, can you come here for a moment?" Sevari called out from the play room. Hermione barely even noticed she was called when she heard 'mommy'. Hermione gracefully got up from the table and went to her daughter. Hermione found her in the playroom in the middle, staring at Hermione with an innocent smile. 'Sevari is sure acting weird.' Hermione thought as she stepped into the room. When she was far enough in the door swung closed and Hermione whipped around to find it locked. She heard a chuckle, a deep manly chuckle. Hermione slowly turned around and saw only her daughter.

"Sevari?" Hermione asked but felt her world coming apart as she looked into red eyes of her daughter. A dark, purple aura was surrounding Sevari as the maniac smile, she knew so well, made its way on to her sweet little face.

"Hello daughter. Miss me?" Was hissed out at her as the room was expunged into darkness.

"Sevari?" Hermione whispered.

"She's not here at the moment, may I take a message?" Came a sickly, sweet voice. Hermione was left to wonder where her possessed daughter was located at, until her daughter was outlined in a low light. Her daughter's body was two feet in front of here, arms length away when the door opened violently.

"Hermione! Sevari!" Severus yelled out as he ran into the room only to be thrown back. There was an invisible force field around the room as the men looked at the scene. Hermione was sitting in the only lighted place in the room, thanks to the door being opened. While Sevari stood in front of her with a sharp knife.

"Sevari! Put that knife down now." Severus barked at his daughter. He saw her flinch but she held the knife firm. Sevari slowly took steps towards her mother. Never once taking her eyes off of Hermione.

"This is what you get for what you did to me all those years ago." The Sevari whispered as she brought the knife over her mother's head.

**_333333333_**

**_I know it's short but please review._**


	35. Blessings

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

****

**_3333333333333_**

The door was slammed shut as Sevari broght down her knife. The men were helpless to Hermione and Sevari as they attacked the door physically, magically and even verbally. There was no way getting in with the type of force field that was in place.

Hermione held her eyes on Sevari as she brought the knife down to strike her. Hermione knew she would be hurt but she would quickly heal. She stayed still to see if her daughter was strong or too far gone to take control of her body. The knife came gleaming down yet never touched Hermione. The knife stopped less than half an inch from her forehead.

"Mommy." Sevari whimpered as the hand with the knife was starting to shake. "Help me. Help me, please." Sevari cried out as the knife clattered to the floor and threw herself to her mother. Sevari's body was cold to the touch, her skin pale as ever and sweat beaded down her face. Hermione just enclosed Sevari to her body and held her with pride sweeping through her body. 'She was able to resist him. I'm so proud of you.' Hermione thought as smoothed down Sevari's hair, rubbing comforting circles on her back and shushing her just to relieve the crying girl. "I'm sorry Mommy. I don't know how you can love a weak girl like me." Sevari cried out harshly as Hermione enveloped her even tighter as her heart ached the way her daughter thought herself weak.

"Sevari." Sevari must not have heard her as she kept sobbing.

"Sevari." Hermione said forcefully in hopes of distracting her daughter to stop crying and look up at her.

"You are not weak."

"Yes, I am. If I had been stronger then I wouldn't have aloud that man to hurt you. I would not have nearly hurt you with the knife." Sevari whispered harshly as a new wave of sobs wracked her body.

"No. You are strong. You stopped him before you could hurt me with the knife. You should have come to me or someone you could trust to tell them what was going on with you. If you are ever bothered by someone that wants to cause harm, you are to immediately tell me or your father. Do you understand?" Hermione spoke as she stopped Sevari's oncoming sobs. Receiving a small nod from her daughter,

Hermione looked at the curtains and waved them open. Sun came pouring back into the room as if Good conquered Evil. Hermione stood up with her tired daughter and made her way towards the door. She arrived at the door to find she couldn't open the door with magic, considering she might wake Sevari and her arms were filled. Hermione juggled around for a few seconds before finally pushing Sevari on her left hip and using her right hand to jiggle the door knob, till the door opened. Hermione was met with a frightened Severus, Lucius, and Thyme.

Hermione met them with a look of grave news as she spoke only a few words. "I need to take her to the chamber." Hermione announced as she swept from the room with an unconscious daughter in her arms. Severus and company were easily taken out of the stupor and ran to catch up to her. Severus was in the lead and saw her hair whipping around a corner as she turned.

"Hermione." He came right up to her and saw that she was having a hard time holding Sevari. Severus took her from her arms and asked what she was doing.

"I'm taking her to the chamber. Father can you go get Sebastian and bring him along with my mother and Maraible as well. Thyme can you go get dad and have him meet us down in the chamber. Bring Harry and Draco as well." Hermione barked out orders, expecting them to be followed with out questioning which was done.

"Severus help me take her down. You will find out everything when we get there with father and Sebastian with us." Hermione pleaded as she beckoned Severus to follow her. He stayed stock still, not doing anything.

"How do I know you are really Hermione?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"You found out I was pregnant after you came looking for me at Father Lucius' house." Hermione answered only to be held in a critical eye. Severus began to walk towards her saying 'lead the way, love.'

_**3333333333 In the Chamber**_

(Tom, Lucius, Sebastian, Thyme, Atri, Draco, Harry, and Maraible enter).

They spotted Hermione and Severus standing in front of the pool like structure with Sevari in Severus' arms. Not much had changed in the small amount of time that had passed. The statues still stood firm and in place, the water looked a little dirtier and a few snakes lingered here and there. Maraible took in the scenary as she walked and would occasionally move closer to Lucius when she saw the few snakes.

"What are we doing done here, you two?" Tom asked as he held young Sebastian's hand as well as Lucius holding Sebastian's as well.

"We are here to bless the children. We never did it when they were children and it needs to be done now. A little while ago, Sevari tried attacking me with a knife." a few gasps were emitted as Hermione continued. "Her body was taken over to reveal red eyes and a dark aura around her. The possessor was intent on hurting me. Sevari broke through and told me that she has been dealing with this invader for sometime now. As soon as I got her to calm down, I immediately thought about blessings. Blessings were done centuries ago to protect family from becoming controlled after the Imperius curse was created." Hermione explained as she walked towards Sebastian.

"Why are we here Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Severus and I are going to bless them and we need family to be here as witness'." Hermione announced as she still some confusion on their faces. "It's is tradition for family to be here. Draco you are here cause you and I share a blood bond same with father. Your spouses are also considered family. Even though you and Harry aren't married, you do share a life bond. Same with you Mada. You are married to my brother. Mom and Dad are here not just because their family, but if anything happens to us they would take guardianship over our children." Hermione finished.

"Hermione you should call your Great-Grandfather." Severus suggested. Hermione looked up to him and smiled. Stepping up to the pool, she held out her left hand. Bringing her right hand up having it glow a red color before whipping past her palm. A thin, long cut bleed as she held her hand out over the water.

The blood fell as if in slow motion. The water just seemed to absorb the blood in its natural state. Nothing physical was happening. Lucius was about to ask what was supposed to happen, until he saw the water ripple as if it had a heart. The beating ripples slowly speedup till the water resembled an out of control sea. Water began to rise in front of the couple and their two kids to take the shape of a body. Robes began to become corporeal as skin began to appear out of no where and soon stood the famous Salazar Slytherin.

"Salazar Slytherin." Tom gasped out as everyone looked on in astonishment at seeing one of the four founders.

"Ahhh. It's been a while since I saw you last Granddaughter." Salazar took an appreciative glace at his Hermione. "You grew your hair out. You look older, more mature, more experienced. I must say being Headmistress suits you well." Salazar became victorious as Hermione blushed from the compliments.

"Now lets have a look at everyone." Salazar said as he stepped off of the water to the stone floor. "Severus. Head of Slytherin. Feared Potions Master. Tormentor of Gryffindors. Husband to my lovely Granddaughter. Father to my Grandchildren." Salazar said this as he circled the Potions Master. Trying to give him a little intimidation but failing. "I believe you are one of the few that has my absolute respect. You take care of my house, my family and won't back down for anything. My Granddaughter chose well."

"Tom and Atri. Haven't seen you guys in a few years. The years have been good to you."

"Thyme. Tough, unbreakable, loyal, and respective. Qualities for a successful life."

"Lucius Malfoy. You are truly a living, breathing example for Slytherin's. You took no crap and went to great lengths to save those you love. I'm extremely grateful for all you've done for my daughter. Along with you Draco. You protected or and gave her strength when she needed it most."

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter. What can I say about you? You may have screwed up when you were younger but seeing how you got on my Granddaughters good side and her pleas to leave you alone is what kept you alive during your time here as a student. Good luck to you and Draco with your child as well as you, Thyme with your lovely wife."

Salazar finished. Walking back over to Hermione and Severus. "Now how about I bless my Grandchildren."

Salazar moved back and moved his hands some and Hermione and Sevari were dressed up in a traditional, forest green dress that went to the floor, spaghetti thin straps with the crest for Slytherin mid back, with their hair pulled up into a lily crown.

(a/n you know how little girls are. They'll make that weird crown like halo thing with the flowers woven in to the creation and prance around like princesses.)

Severus and Sebastian were decked out in deep, forest green robes almost as if it was a poncho for the rain. Nothing fancy about them except for the Slytherin crest on the back to signify their ancestry.

"Hermione get on the far right and grasp Sevari's right hand. Sevari grasp Sebastian's right hand with your left. Severus grab her left hand with yours. Good. Now relax." Salazar ordered as he came to walk in front of them.

_"I bless this family,_

_I wish them protection,_

_Bless them fully_

_Keep them from destruction._

Salazar began to slowly circle them as he pulled out a bag. Bringing his hand to extract a green powder, cascading it over the small family.

_Let their love bloom,_

_Let loyalty reign,_

_Keep them from doom,_

_Through hurt and pain._

Salazar came to stand in front of them holding out his hands. Four stones were conjured. Taking the four stones, Salazar began placing them around the family's neck and putting an unbreakable material to keep them in place. After placing the last one of Hermione, he went back to Sevari and kissed her on her forehead same with Sebastian, sealing his blessing.

_Show these witnesses the bond_

_Never let it be gone."_

Everyone smiled at the family as they were finally blessed with a peaceful life. Everyone watched as Salazar disappeared. Hermione and Severus were the first to move carrying their children out of this sanctuary.

**_333333333333333_**

****

**_Review. It's longer than last two chapters but this isn't the last chapter, trust me. : )_**


	36. Anniversary of Death and Love

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, WISH I DID THOUGH.

33333333333333333333

THIS IS THE FINAL INSTALLMENT ON TRAITOR. PLEASE REVIEW. : )

3333333333333333333

Not much has changed in the few years after Sevari's possession. Severus was named Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, while Hermione took her role as owner and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Sebastian and Sevari were sorted into Slytherin and were dubbed Slytherin Prince and Princess. Throughout the seven long years that Sebastian and Sevari attended Hogwarts, they left their mark on almost everything. Both had become prefects of their house and to no one's surprise, Head boy and Head girl. They went on to pursue their passion. Sevari's in Healing and Sebastian's in Potions, like his father. As the first year rolled along for Severus and Hermione, they yearned for another child to fill their hearts and make their home alive again. Which I introduce you to Stefan Stephen Snape, later on Alexandra Ramona Snape and on. Severus and Hermione ended up having 14 children, all gifted with Hermione's abilities, Severus' Slytherin tendencies, and of course their knowledge.

Lucius lived his life well with his second wife, Mada, in which she gave him three gorgeous daughters to spoil rotten.

Draco and Harry were only able to have one child. Draco had had some complications during the birthing process that made him sterile. Doesn't mean that Draco and Harry didn't treat their princess right. They made sure to spend as much time with her and go through as many motions of life as they could without delving into feminine territory. Lilith Nancy Malfoy-Potter soon realized her feelings and married later on, after much argument from her new father-in-law, became Lilith Nancy Snape wife of Sebastian Snape.

Thyme and Mariable got along fantastically that they soon found themselves in holy matrimony. They lived a comfortable life with their four kids.

Safe to say that the offspring: of Severus & Hermione, Lucius & Mada, Draco & Harry, and Thyme & Mariable, became a close knit family. Family gatherings were often huge, even huger than the Weasley's could hope to accomplish. Marriages came out of these four families, in which offspring involved lived comfortably.

It's now 737 years later, the 745th Wedding Anniversary for Severus and Hermione, in a quiet room in an estate close to Hogwarts. Inside their are hundreds in the Dining, Living rooms and Library as they wait for the last two Monarchs of their family to pass. As you head back into the estate, you come across the Master bedroom. There lies Severus and Hermione on their bed in which children have been conceived and birthed, passion filled, nightmares dissolved, mistakes rectify and most importantly the love that has kept this couple in love through thick and thin. Hermione's hair is a brilliant white as it cascades down her shoulders to her midriff. She's dressed in a simple nightgown spooned from behind by an equally aged Severus. His hair grew longer but never went pass his mid chest. His long, talented fingers were aged over to wrinkles and arthritis as they clasped the hands on of his wife. Pulling her towards him even more, he whispers, "I love you for eternity my wife, mother of my children, my soul mate." Tears leak out of Hermione's eyes as she is still overcome with these simple words that mean so much to her. "I love you, as well, for eternity my husband, father of my children, my soul mate." She whispers back, as she tightens her hold on Severus' aged hand and slowly fades away.

Everyone in the rooms occupied by family, can fill the loss already. Severus and Hermione's spirits are slowly leaving their bodies for their final resting place. No one moves, except Sevari. She comes to find her parents on their bed, holding each other with peaceful expressions on their faces. Sevari comes out a moment later to confirm their suspicions. The funeral is planned immediately, to be held in Hogwarts' Great Hall to allow everyone, Severus and Hermione graced kindness on to give their final farewell. The funeral procession went on from six in the morning to three am later that night. Severus and Hermione are placed in their tomb, alongside Draco & Harry, Lucius & Mada, Thyme & Mariable, and Tom &Atri. More tombs will have to be installed as the many offspring of these five amazing couples will continue to grow strong and thrive, giving hope that light will always prevail.

33333333333333333

Severus and Hermione came walking in hand-in-hand to their new home. A beautiful countryside, with a crystal clear lake, meadows of flowers, basically paradise. Severus and Hermione are blinded by the light of the sun at first. As they adjust to the light, they see their family and friends waiting for them with open arms of welcome.

Here Hermione and Severus stay, never wanting to be reborn. They felt that one life time is enough for them as all of their friends and family felt the same, they stayed in this paradise welcoming all new arrivals of their offspring. Here Severus and Hermione continued to stay together, to live peacefully, to allow their love to be eternal.

3333333333333333333

A/N : I know this was a someway sucky way of ending it with out a big to do. But I felt it would be right to right it now, than wait a few more months for me to write the length I want. I hope you like this epilogue, considering I started to ball while writing it. :' (

Review for me this last time for 'Traitor's' final Chapter and it's end.

I'm thinking of doing a series of one shots in which Hermione/Severus/??? will come together. I already picked the third person and plan to start this soon. Some of the chapters will be very graphic, should I get my own computer. : )


End file.
